¡Como hemos cambiado!
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Segunda parte de "La gran aventura", Arnold se ha marchado de regreso a la jungla dejando a una Helga muy confundida que intenta recuperar su vida, podran algún dia reunirse de nuevo.EL Super capitulo #17 ultimo. LoveLove AxH.
1. Nueva vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es la continuación de "La gran aventura" Así que si aún no la leen pues a lo mejor se pierden un poco con esta, por que tiene algunas alegorías a ella, pero por lo demás espero que les agrade, disfruten.**

**¡Como hemos cambiado!**

**Capitulo 1: La nueva realidad.**

* * *

* * *

_Duele no tenerte cerca,_

_duele no escuchar tu voz,_

_duele respirar tu ausencia_

_pero duele mas decirte adiós._

_Duele como muerte lenta,_

_la memoria de los dos,_

_la sangre ardía por mis venas,_

_pero hoy se seca sin tu amor_

_Miseria vivir rodeado de la melancolía_

_ven espera de ti de ti de ti y nadie mas_

_si me llamas voy a tu lado soy_

_todo por sentir el latir de tu corazón_

_si me dices no yo me parto en dos_

_prefiero decirte adiós_

_Duele no tenerte cerca,_

_duele no escuchar tu voz,_

_duele respirar tu ausencia_

_pero duele mas decirte adiós._

_Duele como muerte lenta,_

_la memoria de los dos,_

_la sangre ardía por mis venas,_

_pero hoy se seca sin tu amor_

_miseria vivir rodeado de la melancolía_

_ven espera de ti de ti de ti y nadie mas_

_si me llamas voy a tu lado soy_

_todo por sentir el latir de tu corazón_

_si me dices no yo me parto en dos_

_prefiero decirte adiós_

_a tu lado soy_

_todo por sentir el latir de tu corazón_

_si me dices no yo me parto en dos_

_prefiero decirte adiós …_

"Querido Arnold"...-Comienza la carta que trata de escribir.

- ¡Ah! Rayos... como se me ocurre... ¡¿Que demonios pasa contigo Pataki?!- Dice tomando la hoja y haciendo una bola con ella, para después lanzarla al cesto de basura sin atinar.- ¡Ahora entiendo por que no entre al equipo de básquet!- Burlándose de si misma. Regresa entonces a una hoja en blanco, mirándola con tristeza y algo de enojo.- ¡Bah! ¿Porque sigo haciendo esto? ¡Si el muy idiota se fue incluso sin despedirse... y además yo, ya no lo quiero!- Se levanta de su escritorio, abre la puerta de su armario, solo hay ropa y unas cuantas cajas, de una de ellas saca una de las muchas fotos que tiene de ella y Arnold, pero esta es especial, fue la primera en la que salen abrazados, están en la jungla, después de que encontraron a los padres de el, y ella prácticamente se salvo de una muerte segura. El la abraza y sonríe a la cámara. Lee lo que esta escrito atrás, del puño y letra de el. "Siempre juntos tu y yo. A.S!- ¡Mentiroso!- Avienta la foto sobre su escritorio y solloza quedamente. - ¡Ni te extraño!- Se recuesta en su cama, y llora hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, una figura pequeña entra a la casa Pataki, hace algunos años que tiene copia de la llave y camina deslizándose con seguridad hasta la recamara de Helga.

- ¡Arriba Helga es nuestro primer día de clases!- Dice esta gritando a la cabecera de la cama.

- ¡Ya te escuche baja un poco la voz!- Dice Helga asomando su cabeza de debajo de las cobijas por la piecera.- ¡Ya estoy despierta!

- ¡Apresúrate hoy es un día muy importante y mi prima Miki nos espera allá abajo!

- ¿Pensé que llegaba la otra semana?- Dice Helga vistiéndose.

- ¡No, decidió llegar para el primer día de clases esta ansiosa!- Dice Phoebe, mientras mira la foto de ellos sobre el escritorio.- ¿Volviste a llorar?- Viendo tristemente a su amiga, la cual se estremece al saberse descubierta.

- ¡Solo un poco, es bueno para los ojos, ¿sabes? y para el alma!- Sonriendo.

- ¡Supongo!- Responde Phoebe con una sonrisa fingida.- ¡Hoy tampoco hablaras de eso! ¿Verdad?

- ¡Vamos ya quiero conocer a tu prima!- Evadiendo la pregunta y tomando su mochila, con lo que Phoebe solo mira al piso y baja tras de ella con resignación.

Poco después en la sala Helga conoce a la querida prima de Phoebe, esa de la que siempre le ha platicado, una chica típica japonesa de cabello negro y ojos rasgados, levemente mas alta que su prima y al parecer muy a la moda por la ropa que trae, sus padres la envían con sus tíos para conocer Norteamérica; nada mas conocerse, hacen buenas migas, Phoebe tenia razón, tienen mucho en común. En el camino hacia la parada del autobús algunos chicos se las quedan viendo, y como no, una bella rubia, alta delgada y con curvas peligrosas, bien vestida gracias a la ropa que continuamente le envía su hermana de desde Nueva York, acompañada de dos chicas orientales con rostros angelicales, es para sentirse en un sueño.

- ¡Que están mirando zopencos!- Dice Helga irritada, ante las miradas.

- ¡N-nada ya nos íbamos!- Responden asustados.

- Helga ellos no hacían nada.- Dice apenada Phoebe.

- ¡Vamos prima es de mala educación mirar así a la gente, aquí y en china!- Dice Miki agradeciendo a Helga.

- ¡Gracias!- Dice Helga, sonriendo con complicidad con su nueva amiga y haciendo que Phoebe suba los ojos con resignación.- Me molesta que me miren de esa manera!

- ¡Probablemente si no fueras bonita no lo harían, mujer pequeña!- Dice una voz familiar tras ella.

- ¡Abuelo Phil... ¿Acaso usted vio... - Sonrojada frente a ese señor que estima tanto.- Es que yo...

- ¡Je, je, es bueno saber que sabes defenderte, mujer pequeña, es muy bueno!- Repite mientras se aleja.- ¡Por cierto Pooky te extraña, espero que pronto, vayas a visitarnos!- Le dice sacudiendo la mano.

- ¡Si abuelo se lo prometo!- Contesta ella mas feliz, gracias al curioso mote con que la ha bautizado el anciano desde que ella y Arnold comenzaron a ser novios. Miki ve a su nueva amiga y se pregunta de qué se trata todo eso, en tanto Phoebe empuja a Helga a la parada de autobuses.

En la escuela comienza lo mejor, apenas entrar, Harold y Stinky comienzan a fastidiar a Helga que trata de poner sus nuevos libros en el casillero que le toca usar.

- ¡¿Hey Helga, has recibido noticias de tu novio en la selva?!- Pregunta irónico Stinky.

- ¡Y tu de tu cerebro! ¿Ya lo encontraron?- Responde ella con dolo.

- ¡¿Acaso ya te mando, una carta, o sigue tratando de ver si lees señales de humo?!- Fastidia Harold.

Helga solo bufa, las vacaciones fueron buenas al no estar tan cerca de esos patanes.

- ¡Quieren dejar de molestar!- Dice Lorenzo quien llega junto con Sid.- ¡Vayan a fastidiar en otro lado!- Actuando protectoramente con Helga.

- ¡Vamos chicos ya déjenla en paz!- Refuerza Sid que se lleva a los otros dos hacia otro lado.- ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡No era necesario que te metieras, yo puedo con ese par!- Dice Helga tranquilamente, diciendo adiós a Sid.

- ¡Prefiero ayudarte, y que no los mandes al hospital!- Le contesta el con una sonrisa, que es de inmediato correspondida por ella.- ¡Esta bien, y mira para que veas que te lo agradezco en serio, te presento a mi amiga Miki, es prima de Phoebe!- Tomando por los hombros a la jovencita oriental que esta mas roja que un tomate.

- ¡Vaya, Hola, yo soy Lorenzo Richards!- Saluda emocionado al verla.

- Miki Yamamoto, mucho gusto.- Dándole la mano aún sonrojada, mientras Phoebe ríe ante la situación.

- ¡Buenos días, señoritas y joven!- Exclama un muy contento Gerald, que abraza como de costumbre a Phoebe.

- ¡¡¡Buenos días!!!- Responden todos.

- ¡Hola, Miki!- Saludando a la prima de su amiga.

- ¡Hola Ni-san!- Dice ella bromeando, en tanto Phoebe se sonroja. (Lo llama hermano, como familiarmente se llama al novio de una pariente mayor, aunque Phoebe solo es como 2 Meses mayor.)

- ¡UGH! Hola... Helga... ugh- Habla Brainy en el oído de Helga, que le da un puñetazo entre los ojos.- ¡Auch, Gracias! Ya se destapo.- Le dice sobando su nariz y hablando normal.

- ¡Seguro, estas bien, no me sobrepase!- Dice ella cariñosamente.

- ¡Ah!- Dando un profundo respiro.- ¡No, esta perfecto!-

- ¡Sigo creyendo que ese método para destapar su nariz es muy doloroso!- Exclama Gerald al ver a su amigo con la nariz roja.

- ¡Yo lo creo también!- Dice Lorenzo, que comienza a caminar junto con el resto de sus amigos, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald, Brainy, y por lo visto ahora Miki, hacia el salón.

- ¡Pues lo crean o no, el doctor dice que de no ser por todos los golpes que le he dado, su sinusitis estaría peor, además, solo es hasta que lo operen!- Explica Helga.

- ¡Pues yo no lo soportaría!- Dice Gerald, negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Pues yo si, es mas creo que voy a extrañar cuando ya no lo haga!- Sonríe Brainy.

- ¡Hola chicos!- Exclama una vocecita proveniente del salón.

- ¡¡¡Hola Lila!!!- Saludan todos, con un aire de aburrimiento. Pero ella les sonríe.

- ¡Brainy! ¿Como sigue lo de tu nariz?- Dice preocupada.

- ¡Voy bien Lila, gracias!- Yéndose a sentar junto a Lorenzo y Gerald. Lila solo sonríe y se sienta junto a Rhonda, Nadine y Sheena.

- ¿Que le pasa a Lila, desde el año pasado esta muy interesada en lo que le pasa a Brainy?- Le comenta Helga a Phoebe.

- ¡No se, tal vez le guste!- Dice ella.

- ¿Tu crees?- Pregunta Helga mientras mira a su amigo, quien no es precisamente un adonis, pero conociendo los gustos de Lila.- ¡Quien sabe, a lo mejor!- Dice sonriéndole a el, que ha volteado a verla.

Como ha sido esto, el nuevo grupo de amigos, tiene un origen extraño, algo que comenzó con la bizarra huida de Arnold, bueno así la llamaba Helga, el se marcho sin despedirse, y al que le toco la mala suerte de ser emisario de la noticia para Helga fue Gerald, que sintió que su corazón se desbarataba cuando la vio llorar descontroladamente luego de darle la nota que le dejo Arnold, fue terrible. Phoebe pues siempre al lado de Helga, como siempre, Lorenzo se convirtió en su casi guardaespaldas, pues tras la partida de Arnold ella era blanco de todo tipo de bromas, Brainy, seguía siendo su sombra, hasta el día que ella estaba tan deprimida que casi la arrolla un auto, cuando no se fijo al cruzar, el la salvo, provocando el convertirse en paño de lagrimas, poco a poco la convivencia los ha unido, siendo el centro de la amistad precisamente Helga.

* * *

- ¿Me pregunto, como estará? Gerald me dijo que hoy era el primer día de clases... décimo grado... - Piensa Arnold recostado en el pasto.- ¡Como quisiera estar con ellos, mis amigos, y con Helga... sobre todo mi Helga!

- ¡Hijo ya acabamos aquí! ¡Debemos ir hacia el norte ahora!- Le grita Miles desde lo alto de una roca.

-¿Encontraste lo que te pidió mama?

- ¡No, por eso debemos ir hacia allá!

- ¡Esta bien!- Dice el recogiendo sus cosas y alcanzando a su padre.

- ¿En que o quien pensabas hijo? Te veías muy melancólico.- Le dice el al verlo tan pensativo. Arnold lo mira a los ojos un momento y luego baja la mirada.

- ¡Helga papá, siempre es Helga! ¿Quien más? Debe odiarme tanto...

- ¡Nunca voy a entender por que la dejaste!- Le dice su padre viendo el camino.- ¡Esa chica era mas valiosa que el oro para ti!

- ¡Yo... no quería volver a perderlos a ustedes!- Le dice parándose frente a el.

- ¿Y preferiste perderla a ella? ¡Hijo eso fue muy tonto!- Dice Miles continuando su camino, en tanto Arnold baja la mirada nuevamente.- ¡Ella y tu tienen un futuro por delante, son el uno para el otro, nosotros pues... ya vivimos, tu eres nuestro orgullo, y tanto tu madre como yo, solo queremos tu felicidad! ¡Y Helga lo es! Así que espero que tengas algún día el valor para volver a ella, o por lo menos pedirle perdón por haberla dejado tan absurdamente.- Le explica claramente.

- ¡No lo se papá, soy un tonto, jamás pude decirle lo que tenia guardado en mi corazón por ella, nunca le dije que yo la amaba, que la amo!- Miles solo le sonríe con cariño a su hijo.

- ¡Tal vez te ha llegado el turno de madurar hijo!- Alborotándole el cabello.- ¡Sabes, nosotros estimamos mucho a Helga, sobre todo tu madre, hace tanto tiempo que no la ve y aún así de repente se ríe por algún comentario o broma que ella haya hecho!

- Helga es única, es por eso que mamá la quiere tanto, tienen una empatia muy grande.- Dice Arnold sonriendo.- Voy a escribirle una carta, espero que la reciba. Ya son casi ocho meses que no la veo...

- ¡Mejor en cuanto podamos regresar a San Lorenzo, la llamas! ¿De acuerdo?- Le dice Miles solemnemente.

- ¡Si, creo que es mejor que hable con ella, por lo menos por teléfono, y espero que no me odie tanto!

- ¡Ella es una chica muy buena y se que te quiere, ya veras que te perdona!

- Eso espero papá, eso espero... - Mientras mira hacia el cielo.

* * *

Después del receso, el grupo se divide, Helga, Phoebe, Lorenzo y Miki, entran a clase de Arte.

- Buenos días, veo algunas caras nuevas... para los que no me conocen soy el profesor Andrew Brown, pueden llamarme, profesor, Andrew o Brown, pero por favor no me digan señor.- Dice el guapo profesor, de pelo castaño y ojos color miel. Debe tener como unos 27 o 28 años.

- ¡Vamos Andrew, no eres tan joven!- Exclama Helga quien tiene una muy peculiar amistad con el profesor.

- ¡Ja, ja, que chistosa Helga, bien quien mas se enlisto en el batallón!- Dice con buen humor.- ¡De nuevo Lila Sawyer, Miki Yamamoto, tu eres nueva ¿Verdad? Brainy... hey, ¿Donde esta ese niño?

- ¡Aquí! Perdón es que la puerta del baño se cerro, y tuve que salir por la ventana. - Dice entrando apresurado, mientras las risas de Stinky y Harold se escuchan en la parte de atrás del salón.

- ¡Si, si que graciosos jóvenes, vayan a abrir la puerta del baño alguien puede tener una emergencia!- Dice el profesor mirándolos.

- ¡Nosotros no fuimos!- Reclama Harold.

- Si claro y yo fui a la Luna y regrese en dos días, vayan a abrirla o los reporto con el director.- Dice terminante.- ¡Y no se tarden!

- ¡Mejor vamos Harold! - Dice Stinky.

- ¡Vamos!- Repite furibundo el robusto muchacho.

- ¡No te entretengas, por ahí comiendo frituras Harold!- Dice fastidiándolo, Rhonda que se lima las uñas.

- ¡Buena esa princesa!- Le dice Helga alzándole el pulgar.

- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!- Dice Rhonda dando reverencias.

- ¡Ya niñas o las castigo!- Dice Brown.- Bien en que me quede... a si, pues parece que están todos. Bueno esperando a que regresen sus compañeros les adelanto, este año tenemos apreciación del arte, incluida música, así que espero que este año no me dejen tirado con lo de la maqueta, como el año pasado. Además para los mejores de ustedes, les aviso que hay una competencia regional de arte, pueden intentar entrar...- Se detiene al ver entrar a los alumnos que le faltaban.- Bueno pueden entrar a cualquiera de los concursos, según su potencial, ¿Por cierto Harold, no deberías estar en clase de deportes, en vez de aquí?

- El entrenador Grappe no me acepto en el equipo, dice que tengo sobrepeso.

- ¡¿Por que será?- Exclama Rhonda fastidiándolo, haciendo un circulo imaginario, haciendo al grupo entero reír.

- ¡Rhonda , basta!

- ¡Perdón Andrew!- Con una sonrisa ladeada, viendo a Harold que parece querer asesinarla.

- ¡Bien, pues ya les dije, aquí les dejo unos volantes de la convocatoria, ustedes deciden!- Dándoles un papel a cada uno.

Helga lee lo que dice.- "Concurso de arte. Pintura, escultura, fotografía, ensayos, poesía y cuento." Vaya, incluso poesía y cuento.

- ¡Tu deberías entrar a alguno de los concursos Helga!- Le dice Phoebe en el oído.

- ¿Tu crees, pues, tal vez lo haga.

Al terminar la clase.

- ¡Helga, puedes esperar un momento!- Dice Andrew.

- ¡Eh si!- dice ella quedándose a hablar con el, en tanto sus amigos le dicen que la esperan afuera.

- ¿Y bien, vas a entrar a algún concurso?

- Eh? Pues no estoy segura.¿Tú crees que deba?

- ¡Oye, como tu profesor de Arte y Literatura, creo que es tu obligación, compartir al mundo tu talento!

- Eso suena feo...

Andrew sonríe de lado.- ¡Lo pensaras al menos, seria una gran oportunidad para ti, están dando como premio becas para la Escuela de Arte Toussaint! ¿Tu quieres estudiar arte, cierto?

- ¡Aun no estoy segura... me gusta, también la poesía, tal vez literatura! ¡Ah, aún no se que va a ser de mi vida Andrew!

- Si lo intentas y sale algo bueno, tal vez, encuentres tu camino.

- ¡Esta bien, lo voy a hacer pero no prometo nada! Ahora voy a tener que quebrarme la cabeza para ver a que concurso entrar.

- ¡Pues me parece que lo que escojas será excelente, después de todo eres Helga G. Pataki¡ ¿No?

- ¡Ja, eres tan bobo... - Yendo hacia la puerta.- ¡Por cierto... recibí carta de Olga, la semana pasada!

- ¡En serio... ¿Y como esta?

- Igual, no cambia, pero dice que va a mudarse de nuevo a casa con nosotros, tal vez la vuelvas a ver.- Dice en tono burlón.

- Pues eso espero... digo... - Sonrojado.

- ¡Ja, ja, definitivamente estas loco por ella amigo, nos vemos!- Saliendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Si Helga, adiós!- Dice alegre el profesor.

Al término de las clases Helga se despide de sus amigos, y decide no ir a casa de inmediato y hacer una visita a otro lugar.

* * *

DING! DONG!

- ¡Eleanor! - Grita la abuela al abrir la puerta de la casa de huéspedes.

- ¡Hola Pooky!¿Como estas?- Dice Helga saludándola con un suave abrazo.

- ¡Muy bien, hice unas galletas de mango deliciosas!

- ¿De mango?- Pregunta mientras ve salir al abuelo del cuarto de baño de abajo.

- ¡No preguntes mujer pequeña, no preguntes!- Helga sonríe al verlo.

- Bueno y esa es la historia, de mi primer día de clases.- Termina Helga de hablar, platicándoles su día entero.

- ¿Entraras en algún concurso?

- Aun no lo se, no me siento capaz... pero se lo prometí a Andrew...- Dice melancólica.

- Fue el que te saco de la depresión, aquella vez. ¿Verdad?- Pregunta el abuelo aludiendo a la época mas oscura de la vida de Helga, la partida de Arnold.

- ¡El y mis amigos!- Dice componiendo la cara.- ¡Y yo, ya no lo extraño!

- Helga... Arnold siempre nos pregunta por ti...

- ¡Si lo imagino... pero, ¿por que no me ha llamado, ni escrito nada a mi directamente?

- Yo creo que Kimba esta muy apenado, Eleanor...- Dice la abuela, cuerdamente.

- ¡Pues debería, miren que dejar a este monumento de mujer!- Exclama ella en son de broma, pero luego se encoge en si misma, mirando la taza de chocolate que tiene frente a ella.- ¿Porque el me dejo sola?- Haciendo por fin una pregunta que había evitado hacerles por casi ocho meses.

- ¡Tenia miedo de perder a sus padres nuevamente, y ellos aún no se acostumbran a estar quietos, pero se que el va a volver pronto, el pertenece aquí, a nosotros y a ti sobre todo, mi querida niña!- Dice el abuelo acariciando la rubia cabeza de Helga.

- ¡Yo lo amo, abuelos... lo amo mucho, y si el me llamara o me enviara una carta, pidiéndome disculpas y diciéndome que me quiere, yo lo perdonaría, tal vez lo haría sufrir, pero lo perdonaría al final, porque yo lo amo, para siempre...- Dice ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Helga!- Dice la abuela abrazándola, calidamente, - ¡Ya vera ese pequeño vaquero, cuando le ponga las manos encima la abuela calamidad, mira que hacer llorar a mi querida Eleanor!

- ¡Abuela!- Dice Helga sonriendo ante el comentario, de la anciana que la mira con ternura.

- ¡Me voy!- dice Helga después de calmarse y beber su chocolate.

- ¿Parece que este día fue muy largo para ti, pequeña?- En el pórtico.

- ¡No tanto, cuídense mucho!- Diciendo adiós con la mano, mientras corre.

Helga voltea una vez mas, a verlos ellos están ahí frente a su puerta mirando hacia el cielo, como en espera de algo, o tal vez alguien.- ¡Arnold!- Sale de sus labios como un suspiro.- ¡Ellos también te extrañan, zopenco, cabeza de balón!- Dice al mismo tiempo que camina hacia su casa. - ¡Creo que acabo de tener una idea!- Exclama sonriendo, y apresurando el paso, con el semblante mas alegre.- ¡Una gran idea para Helga la artista, ja, ja, ja !

Continuara...

Esa es la nueva vida de Helga y Arnold, muchas cosas han cambiado y aún faltan mas, dicen por ahí que para avanzar hay que cambiar, así que a avanzar. Espero que me sigan leyendo y sus reviews, si me equivoco en algo no duden en decírmelo. Gracias.

La canción es "Adios" de Jesse y Joy.

Rei Hikaru Chiba.


	2. amores y olvidos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es la continuación de "La gran aventura" Así que si aún no la leen pues a lo mejor se pierden un poco con esta, por que tiene algunas referencias a ella, pero por lo demás espero que les agrade, disfruten.**

**¡Como hemos cambiado!**

**Capitulo 2: Amores y olvidos.**

* * *

La lluvia no ha cesado de caer, Arnold mira hacia afuera de la cabaña, se encuentra solo ahí, meditando sobre lo mismo que ocupa su mente todos los días, mira de reojo los libros de décimo grado, que le ha enviado el director de la secundaria, solo ha hojeado el de matemáticas y el de historia, últimamente no se siente de ánimos para estudiar solo. Toma el libro de Literatura, y se recuesta en su cama, lo hojea, ningún interés surge de el y lo avienta a la mesa, volviendo a caer en sus cavilaciones, cierra los ojos y recuerda uno de sus muchos momentos felices al lado de esa niña que ama tanto.

{ 0 }

- ¿Helga?

- ¿Mhh?- Responde ella con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Helga!- Repite el apurado.

- ¿Que, que pasa?- Dice ella despertando del todo.

- ¡Nos quedamos dormidos! Ya es muy tarde, tu padre nos va a matar...

- ¡Ah, eso! ¡No te preocupes... Bob y Myriam salieron de viaje y vuelven el lunes!- Le explica ella, acomodándose en la cama.

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh, si!- Dice el recostándose de nuevo mirando las estrellas a través del tragaluz.- ¿Entonces... te quedaras conmigo, verdad?- Pregunta sonrojado.

- ¡Si, ya le había pedido permiso a tus padres! ¿Ya lo olvidaste?- Voltea a verlo, extrañada.¿Como podía haber olvidado algo así? Si bien no pensaban dormir en la misma cama, ni siquiera en la misma recamara, pues los abuelos le habían acondicionado, otra sección del ático, para que ella pudiera quedarse de vez en cuando, pero ese día los había vencido el sueño, después de que Arnold trato de enseñarle matemáticas, sin lograrlo, quedándose los dos abrazados en la cama de Arnold.- ¡Ya me despertaste! ¡Aumh! ¿Vamos a ver que cenamos?- Dándole un beso en la mejilla y levantándose de la cama.

- ¡Si!- Habla el alegre, haciendo lo mismo que ella.

Helga saca un cepillo de su mochila y comienza a peinarse, ella suele usar aún el par de coletas en su cabello, aunque ahora, sin el listón rosa que usaba siempre, pues ese se lo obsequio a el hace algún tiempo, quien lo tiene guardado en un lugar especial, sin embargo hoy tiene el cabello suelto, sujeto solo con una diadema color azul. El la mira embelesado, casi no puede creer que esa personita, esa bella niña de 14 años es su novia, la quiere, la ama, aunque aún no se atreve a hablarle seriamente de lo que siente por ella.

- ¡Vamos!- Le dice al acabar de arreglarse, regalándole una sonrisa increíble y extendiéndole su mano.

- ¡Si Helga vamos!- Tomando su mano con avidez, pero la detiene, la abraza con ternura, a lo que ella sonríe.

- ¿Que pasa Arni?- Dice ella abrazándolo también.

- ¡Dime que siempre estaremos juntos!

- ¡Claro que si, yo siempre te voy a amar, y tu eres mi compañero, para la eternidad!- Mirándolo a los ojos.

El deposita un beso en sus labios, es un beso mas atrevido, que los del principio de su relación, pero ella lo corresponde adecuadamente, el se siente feliz, quisiera que el beso durara una eternidad pero, ella lo aparta suavemente, y le sonríe.

- ¡Vamos cabeza de balón, me muero de hambre!- Le grita mientras sale corriendo, por la puerta.

- ¡Si... yo también!- Responde el siguiéndola, sonrojado.

{0}

Arnold abre los ojos, una lágrima parece próxima a salir, el talla con fuerza su cara.

- ¡Helga, por dios! ¿Como te metiste tanto en mi sangre?- Exclama el, viendo a través de la ventana, la lluvia incesante.- ¡Te amo tanto, ya no puedo mas sin ti! ¡Soy un tonto!

* * *

"Todo comenzó a ir mal, cuando me di cuenta que ya había crecido, era un adulto, aunque siempre me había negado a serlo, deje pasar mis oportunidades con el amor por mi torpe inmadurez, aún no llego a la primera treintena de mi vida y se que ya soy demasiado viejo, pero mi corazón no ha podido evitarlo, y simplemente se a llenado con un amor profundo por alguien imposible de alcanzar."

- ¡¡¡Buenos días Andrew!!!- Espeta Helga cerca del oído de su profesor.

- ¡Ay, Helga me dejas sordo!- Dice este metiéndose un dedo adentro del oído ofendido.

- ¡Te hable normal pero ni me escuchaste! ¿Otra vez estabas pensando en mi hermana?- Hablándole pícaramente.

- ¡N-no... en realidad, no!- Reclama el mirando a su alumna de arriba a abajo, mientras se levanta de su escritorio y lo rodea.- ¿Y tu, que milagro que llegas temprano?- Cruzando los brazos, recargado en el mismo.

Ella arquea la ceja derecha, mirando a su profesor y amigo con molestia.- ¡¿Te molesta?!- Le reclama.

- ¡No al contrario! Me entusiasma que te interese tanto mi clase.- Un poco sonrojado.

- ¡Vamos, tu sabes que eres mi profesor favorito!- Sentándose en su lugar.

Andrew la mira con ternura, ella es una chica muy especial, el lo sabe, por eso ha tratado de animarla desde que aquel torpe chico la abandono, no por nada, la conoce desde hace mucho, incluso antes de ser su profesor, el y Olga eran compañeros en la escuela, después el se marcho a estudiar a otra ciudad y se volvieron a encontrar, en la secundaria ella como su alumna y el como su profesor, sin embargo cuando sucedió aquello que la devasto, el para levantarle el animo, le confeso que el había estado enamorado de su hermana Olga desde que la conoció, por este hecho ella había decidido ayudarlo a conquistarla, y de ahí surgió una curiosa amistad.

- ¡Pues gracias Helga... por cierto quería decirte que ya envié tus trabajos al concurso!

- ¿Que?- Dice ella sorprendida.- ¡Pero, ya! ¿No es demasiado apresurado?

- ¡No, la pintura que hiciste es magnifica y ni que decir de tu poesía y tu cuento, definitivamente, alguno ganara, si no es que todos!- Explica el, con una sonrisa en el rostro encuclillándose frente a donde ella esta sentada.

- ¿Tú crees?- Lo mira ella con algo de desconfianza.

- ¡Seguro!- Tocándole la mano que tiene sobre su escritorio, con la suya.

- ¡Buenos días!- Se escucha la voz de Lila tras ellos.

- ¡Hola Lila, buenos días!- Le responde el levantándose y regresando a su escritorio.

- ¡Hola Lila!- Dice Helga con una sonrisa a medias, aún no soporta mucho a Lila.

Esta la mira de una forma extraña como reprochándole algo, lo que hace sentir incomoda a Helga. Parece a punto de decirle algo, aunque no se atreve, es una escena lenta, pero magníficamente interrumpida por Lorenzo y Miki que entran riendo a carcajadas.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, eres un torpe Lorenzo!

- ¿Yo? ¡Si fuiste tu quien derramo el vaso sobre mí!

- ¡Vaya chicos que familiares lucen esta mañana, parece que les fue muy bien en su cita el fin de semana!- Dice Helga, mirando interesada a sus dos amigos. Ambos se sonrojan y se sientan en sus respectivos lugares, sonriéndole a su amiga.

Tras ellos entran Phoebe y Gerald que la saludan a ella y a los demás.

El resto de sus compañeros entran tras ellos mientras Lila sigue parada frente a Helga mirándola.

- ¡Hola Lila!- Saluda Brainy, extrañado de verla ahí.

- ¡H-hola Brainy!- Dice ella retirándose a su lugar.

- ¿Que le pasa?- Pregunta el al sentarse detrás de Helga.

- ¡No se, creo que le gustas y por eso se siente intimidada por mi!- Dice ella bromeando.

- ¡JA, JA, Helga que graciosa!- Dice el molesto.

- ¡Bueno chicos, vamos a comenzar la clase, a partir de este capitulo veremos la NOVELA!

- ¿La que ve mi mama en la tele?- Pregunta Harold.

- ¡No Harold, estoy hablando del genero literario! Bien veamos. - Mirando su libro.- La novela, del italiano novella, nuevo, noticia, relato novelesco es, una obra literaria en prosa en la que se narra una acción fingida en todo o en parte, y cuyo fin es causar placer estético a los lectores con la descripción o pintura de sucesos o enlaces interesantes, de caracteres, de pasiones y de costumbres.

- ¡No entendí!- Grita Stinky.

- ¡Ah!- Suelta el profesor un suspiro.- Eso no es raro Stinky, no en ti, bien alguien conoce o a leído buenas novelas.

- Yo leí "Orgullo y prejuicio" - Dice Phoebe levantando la mano.

- Bien de Jane Austen.

- ¡Hablando de Jane, yo leí "Tarzan de los monos"!- Exclama Sid.

- ¡Je, je es del hombre mono de la jungla, como Arnold!- Se burla Harold.

- ¡Si, si como Arnold!- Completa Stinky.- ¡Por eso Helga seria Jane, Ja, ja, una Jane abandonada, ja, ja!

Helga esta roja de coraje, casi a punto de romper su lápiz, pero Andrew pone su mano en el hombro de ella.

- ¡Bien chicos así que conocen la novela de Edgar Rice Burroughs, me parece excelente, quiero un ensayo para el próximo viernes, solo Harold y Stinky!- Les comunica con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

- ¡¿Que?! Pero profesor solo era una broma...- Trata de disculparse Harold.

- ¡Ya les dije quiero eso sin falta para el viernes!- Volviendo a hablar de las obras literarias con el resto de los alumnos mientras Harold bufa y Stinky se encoge de hombros.

* * *

Aquella tarde Helga esta un poco mas tranquila, aunque se siente rara, por la extraña mirada que Lila le estuvo enviando todo el día y por la idioteces que siempre le dice ese par de tarados, al menos se siente feliz de tener un aliado como Andrew a su lado, al llegar a su casa, como siempre esta vacía, su madre últimamente se la pasa yendo a esas terapias que, aunque le hacen muy bien, la hacen estar fuera todo el día, y Bob pues el como siempre en el trabajo, así que no le queda mas que ser la única persona en esa casa, se arrepiente de no haber pasado por la pensión pero, siente que a veces el estar ahí le hace daño, a veces le parece que el va a entrar y le dará un abrazo, diciéndole que la quiere, por que el la quería, no le quedan dudas al respecto, pero al parecer no lo suficiente. Mira la hora en su reloj, ya pasan de las cuatro, ella solo se tira a su cama, dispuesta a dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad de estar, en lo que puede llamar su hogar.

¡RING! ¡RING!- Llama el teléfono... ella no quiere contestar.- ¡RING! ¡RING!- Ella sin levantarse alcanza el auricular y contesta desganada.

- ¡Bueno!

- .........

- ¡Bueno, si es una de tus entupidas bromas Harold no estoy de humor, y voy a colgar...- Dice a punto de hacerlo.

- ¡No cuelgues... Por favor!

- ......... ¿Arnold?

- Hola Helga, cuanto tiempo sin oír tu voz...

Continuara...

Ja, ja espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, espero poder actualizar muy pronto. Gracias por sus reviews.


	3. Noviazgos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es la continuación de "La gran aventura" Así que si aún no la leen pues a lo mejor se pierden un poco con esta, por que tiene algunas referencias a ella, pero por lo demás espero que les agrade, disfruten.**

**¡Como hemos cambiado!**

**Capitulo 3: Noviazgos.**

* * *

¡RING! ¡RING!- Llama el teléfono... ella no quiere contestar.- ¡RING! ¡RING!- Ella sin levantarse alcanza el auricular y contesta desganada.

- ¡Bueno!

- .........

- ¡Bueno, si es una de tus estupidas bromas Harold no estoy de humor, y voy a colgar...- Dice a punto de hacerlo.

- ¡No cuelgues... Por favor!

- ......... ¿Arnold?

- Hola Helga, cuanto tiempo sin oír tu voz...

Helga se queda muda, su corazón parece a punto de explotar, no puede creerlo, pero su orgullo puede más.

- ........Si... claro...

- ¿Como estas?

- ¡Increíblemente, cerebro de mono!

- Helga... yo...

- ¡Habla rápido Arnoldo... tengo cosas que hacer! ¿Que quieres?

- ¡Pedirte perdón!- Dice el con premura.- ¡Perdóname Helga, perdóname!- Acercando el teléfono mas a el, como si con eso pudiera tocarla.

- ¿Perdonar que? ¡Tú hiciste tu elección, que puedo yo tener que perdonarte!

- ¡No debí dejarte de esta manera! ¡Yo... yo te extraño!- Con un nudo en la garganta.- ¡Todo ha sido muy difícil para mi, el adaptarme a estar solo, sin ti, cada día que pasa te extraño mas y mas, te juro que si no escuchaba tu voz este día me iba a morir, se que me odias, pero yo no te puedo olvidar, eres la persona mas importante para mi, aunque no lo creas!

Helga a estado escuchando lo que el le dice sentada en su cama, parecen siglos que no escuchaba la voz de ese chico que aún posee su corazón, y no puede evitar sentirse mal, ella también lo ha extrañado, pero tiene una profunda herida aún abierta en su corazón, por eso no puede evitar que las lagrimas comiencen a salir por sus ojos, son tibias y amargas al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Estupido, estupido, cabeza de balón, acaso crees que ha sido un lecho de rosas para mi, el no tenerte cerca, idiota, te odio, te detesto!- Contesta con rabia y dolor.- ¡Snif! Idiota... te he extrañado tanto... - Tratando de enjugar sus lágrimas con la mano.

- ¡No llores Helga, por dios, yo no quería hacerte esto, pero tenia mucho miedo de perder a mis padres de nuevo, y se que fui un cobarde por no hablar contigo frente a frente, pero sentía demasiado miedo de lastimarte y...

- ¡Arnold, basta... yo... - Enjuga sus lagrimas y habla pausadamente- ¡Yo te hubiera entendido, la manera en que te marchaste fue muy cruel! ¿No pensaste que yo te amaba lo suficiente, como para esperar por ti? ¿No pensaste que el hecho de que no me llamaras o me escribieras era mas doloroso, que el saberte lejos pero pensando en mi? ¡Yo sabia lo mucho que has sufrido por tus padres, tonto! ¿Como crees que no te apoyaría? Han sido mas de 8 meses sin saber de ti, sin sentirte, sin escucharte, tonto, tonto...

- ¡Es verdad... he sido un torpe, lo siento... ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?- Dice esperanzado.

- ¡No... nunca! ..... - Esperando una reacción de el, pero solo guarda silencio. -¿Es verdad que no me has olvidado?

- ¡Jamás podría, Helga yo... yo...

- ¡Me quieres! ¿Cierto?- Dice ella en tono triste.

- ¡Si Helga te quiero mucho, muchísimo!- Dice el sin poder ser sincero completamente.

- ¡Yo también Arnold te quiero, pero te odio por haberme abandonado! ¡Sin embargo... yo quiero perdonarte, por que te necesito, idiota, idiota, claro que te perdono, no ha sido justo, pero te perdono!- Tomando con las dos manos el teléfono, como si este fuera el mismo Arnold.

- ¡Helga... ¿Aun eres mi novia?- Pregunta el con ilusión.

- ¡Solo si tu quieres, torpe cabeza de balón!

- ¡Solo si tu aún quieres Helga!- Ella sonríe, el es tan tonto, que no se da cuenta del gran amor que siente ella por el.- ¡Porque yo no se cuando pueda volver, para estar juntos de nuevo!

- ¡Seremos novios, hasta que tu decidas lo contrario, por que yo te amo Arnold, y estamos juntos ahora que tu has decidido, regresar a mi, por lo menos a larga distancia!

- ¡Gracias, me haces muy feliz Helga, te prometo que te voy a escribir muchas cartas!

- ¡Solo las necesarias, una por cada día de tu vida!- Comenzando a bromear con el.

- ¡Sabes mis padres también te extrañan, sobre todo mamá, siempre recuerda tus bromas!- Dice el mas contento.

- ¡Yo también los he extrañado, salúdalos de mi parte quieres!- Siendo sincera.

- Si Helga, tengo que colgar, aunque te juro que no lo deseo, ¡Ah!

- ¿Que pasa?- Preocupada.

- Es que Armando y Lolita me están haciendo señas para que te de sus saludos.

- ¿Estas en casa de Eduardo?

- ¡Si...

- ¡Mándales un abrazo y un beso, por mi!

- ¡Se lo doy a Lolita, pero no prometo nada de Armando!

- ¡Tonto, cuídate...

- ¡Helga!

- ¿Que?

- ¿Podrías darme un beso, a mi?

- ¡Miles, todos los que he guardado para ti, torpe cabeza de balón!- Le dice ella sonriente, como si pudiera verlo.

- ¡Gracias, adiós...- Dice el un poco triste.

- ¡Adiós!- Poco antes de escuchar el corte de la llamada.- Te amo Arnold... gracias, por recordarme aún.- Ella se queda escuchando por un rato el tono del teléfono, mientras a miles de kilómetros Arnold sostiene aun el botón para colgar, con una expresión, agridulce en el rostro, ambos están felices de haberse recuperado, pero no podrán evitar el estar separados por un largo tiempo.

* * *

Helga salta por los pasillos durante el resto de la semana, le ha contado a todos sus amigos la buena nueva de que ella y Arnold se han reconciliado, y todos son muy felices por ella, incluso Stinky y Harold han dejado de fastidiarla con sus estupidas bromas. El viernes todos comen su almuerzo juntos y de pronto empieza una pequeña pelea.

- ¡Ya te dije que mañana iremos a la expocisión en el museo!- Argumenta Phoebe.

- ¡Y yo que iremos a ver el Show de autos Monstruo!- Reclama Gerald poniéndose de pie.

Helga, Lorenzo, Miki y Brainy, miran divertidos la escena.

- ¡Vamos chicos, podemos hacer las dos cosas, según se, lo del museo es por la mañana y lo de los autos es por la tarde!- Explica Lorenzo.

- ¡Si pero yo quiero ir a comer algo, y a patinar después de la expocisión, además Gerald no quiere ir al museo!- Dice Phoebe molesta.

- Princesa podemos ir otro día al museo, y disfrutar el día haciendo cosas mas divertidas.- Intenta explicar Gerald.

- ¡Pero esa expocisión solo va a estar este fin de semana y quiero que vayas conmigo!

- ¡Captaron, ellos iran solos, no estamos en sus planes!- Dice Helga en broma.

- ¡Helga!- Exclama Phoebe molesta.

- ¡Es solo una broma amiga! - Dice sonriendo.- ¡Y tu Gerald, si sabes lo que te conviene, mejor obedeces!- Recalca Helga, con el asentimiento del resto del grupo.

Gerald solo mira a su novia y suspira.- ¡Okay!- Se sienta cruzado de brazos y voltea al otro lado. Phoebe lo mira enojada, ella nunca tiene esa expresión en su rostro, Miki y Helga que la conocen bien saben que esta realmente molesta con el.

- ¡No tienes que hacerme favores!- Grita frente a su novio, para luego marcharse.

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa?- Dice el intrigado y extrañado de la reacción de Phoebe. Mientras Helga y Miki van tras ella, no sin antes mirar enojadas a Gerald.

- ¡Creo que metiste la pata amigo!- Le dice Lorenzo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- ¡En definitiva Gerald, ahora si la metiste!- Repite Brainy que mueve la cabeza negativamente, mientras le muestra un calendario de bolsillo y le muestra, la fecha de mañana.

- ¡Oh, rayos!- Cayendo en la cuenta de que fecha es.- ¡Nuestro primer aniversario!- Dice el golpeando su cabeza con la palma de su mano.

Continuara...

¡Perdón por no actualizar pronto pero, mi querida computadora mac, tuvo un horrible accidente provocado por mi! (Quise cambiar el sistema operativo, y se quedo atorada) y como la PC es de mi esposo pues no puedo, usarla tan seguido como quisiera, por favor si saben como repararla, auxilio, voy a tratar de actualizar pronto pero sean pacientes, plis.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.


	4. relaciones y pretenciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es la continuación de "La gran aventura" Así que si aún no la leen pues a lo mejor se pierden un poco con esta, por que tiene algunas referencias a ella, pero por lo demás espero que les agrade, disfruten.**

**¡Como hemos cambiado!**

**Capitulo 4: Relaciones y pretenciones.**

* * *

_"Hace un año, Arnold y yo paseábamos tomados de la mano, mirándonos con esa cara de imbeciles que suelen tener los enamorados, cuando como un torbellino, nuestros respectivos mejores amigos, tuvieron la grandiosa idea de separarnos y llevarnos cada uno a un salón vació, para darnos la buena nueva de que por fin se habían decidido a expresar su amor abiertamente, como si nadie lo hubiera notado en los múltiples eventos, a donde siempre solían ir juntos, solo como "Amigos", si claro, como si engañaran a alguien, pero bueno después de felicitarlos y de que ellos dieran rienda suelta a su felicidad, los llevamos a una cita doble, por primera vez como dos parejas de novios "Formales", después de eso, todo iba muy bien entre ellos, hasta hace poco cuando..._

- ¡No tienes que hacerme favores!- Grita Phoebe frente a su novio, para luego marcharse.

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa?- Dice el intrigado y extrañado de la reacción de Phoebe. Mientras Helga y Miki van tras ella, no sin antes mirar enojadas a Gerald.

- ¡Creo que metiste la pata amigo!- Le dice Lorenzo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- ¡En definitiva Gerald, ahora si la metiste!- Repite Brainy que mueve la cabeza negativamente, mientras le muestra un calendario de bolsillo y le muestra, la fecha de mañana.

- ¡OH, rayos!- Cayendo en la cuenta de que fecha es.- ¡Nuestro primer aniversario!- Dice el golpeando su cabeza con la palma de su mano.- ¡Voy a necesitar algo de ayuda aquí, no me agrada que ella se moleste conmigo!- Sus amigos se miran entre si y sonríen.

- ¡Bueno Gerald, vamos a pensar muy bien, las cosas que a ella le gustaría que hicieras por ella!- Dice Lorenzo con el brazo derecho sobre los hombros de su amigo.

- ¡Glup! Creo que esto me va a costar mucho trabajo.- Dice Gerald asustado.

* * *

Sábado por la mañana, Helga espera sentada en la entrada del museo, por sus amigos, Lorenzo es el primero en llegar.

- ¡Hola niño rico!- Le llama así en son de broma.

- ¡Buen día señorita! ¿Puedo sentarme a su lado?

- ¡Por supuesto! - Guarda silencio por un momento y luego lo mira a la cara.- ¿Y?

- ¡Es una sorpresa... ¿Convenciste a Phoebe, verdad?

- ¡Pues... ya no deben tardar ella y Miki!- Dice, sonriendo ante el leve sonrojamiento de su amigo, al oír el nombre de su nueva amiga.- ¡Tú y Miki se llevan muy bien! ¿Verdad?

- ¡Eh, pues es que ella es muy agradable!- Dice mas sonrojado aún.- ¿Crees que yo le guste a ella?

- ¡Pues... no se, los niños ricos son algo insípidos...

- ¡Que graciosa eres, lo bueno es que eres mi amiga!- Dice el haciendo puchero.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, no te enojes, sabes que te estimo bastante, y para que sepas, creo que le gustas mucho a Miki!

- ¿De verdad?- Pregunta el sonriente y Helga cabecea una afirmación.

- ¡De hecho pudiera ser que ella se este enamorando de ti!- Señalándolo con el dedo.- ¡Pero mas te vale que nunca seas malo con ella por que te iría mal!- Mientras lo mira fingiendo enojo.

- ¡Pues espero nunca hacer lo mismo que Gerald, creo que es un error imperdonable!

- ¡Pues... si y no, veras ellos están tan acostumbrados el uno con el otro, que yo creo que el, ni siquiera a sentido el tiempo que han sido novios!

-????????????- Con cara de What.

- ¡Es decir, el si tiene presente la fecha en que, por fin se atrevió a pedirle a Phoebe, que fuera su novia pero, como ha sido un tiempo tan dulce y placentero, el no lo había tomado en cuenta!

- ¡Ah, pero Phoebe es una chica y recuerda ese tipo de cosas mas en serio! ¿Cierto?

- ¡Si, por eso no nos dejo olvidarlo y por las ultimas semanas, nos recordaba la fecha de su aniversario, continuamente! ¡Algo así como, para que a el tampoco se le olvidara... pero no funciono!- Riendo abiertamente.

- ¡Vaya tonto, se lo dijimos como veinte veces, Brainy y yo, pero supongo que no somos como Arnold, el seguro se habría asegurado de que Gerald lo recordara, sabiendo lo importante que es para Phoebe!

- ¡Arnold ha sido y seguirá siendo su mejor amigo, eso es totalmente verdad, pero estoy segura que ahora ustedes son grandes amigos y que este plan que idearon para reconciliarlos funcionara!

- ¡Haz changuitos!- Le dice cruzando los dedos.

- ¡H-hola... ugh, buenos... ugh... días!- Habla Brainy apareciendo entre ellos. Después un golpe seco y el cayendo hacia atrás.

- ¡OH Brainy lo siento, te golpee muy fuerte!- Exclama Helga levantándose para ayudar a su amigo. Le levanta la cabeza y se arrodilla para atenderlo.

- ¡Ah, estoy en el cielo!- Dice el abriendo los ojos y viendo a Helga preocupada por el.

- ¡Tonto!- Sonriendo.- ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¡Si, como nunca!- Aún con una sonrisa estupida en su cara. Lorenzo se comienza a reír, mientras Helga le suelta la cabeza a Brainy, que se levanta del piso. Ninguno nota que hay un par de ojos viéndolos de lejos, unos ojos llenos de celos y envidia.

- ¡Ohayou gozaimasu!- Saluda Miki desde lejos trayendo casi a rastras a su prima que luce muy triste.

- ¡Buenos días Miki!- Saluda contento Lorenzo.- ¡Hola Phebs!

- ¡Hola chicos, buenos días!- Saluda la ultima sonriendo a medias.

- ¡Bueno pues ya somos todos, entremos de una vez!- Dice Helga colgándose del brazo de Brainy y jalando a su mejor amiga hacia adentro del museo.

- ¿Esta todo listo?- Le pregunta en voz muy baja, Miki a Lorenzo en tanto lo toma del brazo.

- Eso espero.- Dice el sintiendo el calor de la mano de su amiga.

- ¡Pues espero que no la decepcione otra vez!

- ¡Yo igual Miki, yo igual!- Volteando a ver hacia atrás, buscando algo y sonriendo al verlo.

* * *

La visita al museo fue muy interesante, la exposición trataba de muestras de la cultura japonesa, se exhibían bellísimos ornamentos, pinturas y dibujos de diferentes periodos, increíbles vestimentas, de hecho Helga se enamoro de un precioso Kimono, y Phoebe le explico que se usan ese tipo de prendas, solo cuando es un evento muy importante.

-Otras prendas son la yukata, que es un kimono ligero de verano; la hakama , una prenda ceremonial; el jinbei , ropa de hombre ligera usada como pijama y el jūnihitoe, esa que es muy similar a un kimono, pero suele ser usada solo por las nobles.- Señalando cada una en las vitrinas del museo.

- ¡Wow, te gustan tus raíces! ¿Verdad amiga?- Dice Helga nerviosa.

- ¡Creo que es una cultura muy interesante, mira por ejemplo estas pinturas, están hechas en madera!- Señalando una que tenia unos cerezos que parecían romperse con el viento.- ¡Fueron hechas hace siglos pero siguen siendo impresionantes!- Mirándolas con cierto orgullo.

Helga se percata de que las han ido dejando solas, así que el momento se acerca, ahora tiene que buscar el modo de escabullirse, cuando ve a Phoebe mirando unas esculturas de madera, hace la graciosa huida, aunque choca con alguien en el intento, rebotando con el y a punto de caer al piso.

- ¡Cuidado!- Deteniéndola en el aire.

Mientras tanto...

- ¡Estas esculturas son de antes del periodo Mejí!- Explica, al sentir a alguien cerca de ella.

- ¡Eso es muy interesante, en serio!- Escucha una voz masculina, cuando se da vuelta, ve a Gerald con un enorme ramo de rosas en la mano, totalmente sonrojado.

- ¡Gerald!- Dice ella sorprendida.- ¡Pero... creí que...

- ¡Aishiteru da yo, Phoebe! ¡Gomenasai!- Haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Aprendiste a decir te amo y perdón en japonés?

- ¡Miki me enseño, lo aprendí solo para ti, mi niña, perdóname por olvidar nuestro aniversario!- Dice el ladeando la cabeza y haciendo cara de perrito regañado.- ¡Te juro que no vuelve a pasar! ¿Me disculpas?

- ¡No lo se... tendrás que hacer un poco mas que esto para que te ganes el perdón!- Dice ella soberbia.

- ¿Y si te prometo, que a partir de hoy voy a ser el mas cumplido de los novios?- Con carita triste.- ¡Y que jamás, jamás volveré a olvidar algo que sea tan importante para ti!

- ¡Ay, Gerald!- Grita Phoebe sonriendo, corriendo a abrazarlo.- ¡Claro que si, Gerald, claro que si!

- ¡Mi princesa!- Dice el feliz recibiéndola y cargándola para darle un suave beso.

- ¡Aquí no corazón, es un museo!- Le explica una sonrojada Phoebe, deteniendo sus labios con sus dedos.

- ¡Je, es verdad!- Sonrojándose mas y tomando la mano de su novia.- ¿Podrías explicarme sobre todos estos artefactos?- Le dice el señalando la exposición.- ¡Realmente parece muy interesante!

Phoebe sonríe y comienza a explicarle a Gerald sobre la muestra. En tanto sus amigos son testigos desde lejos.

* * *

Un rato mas tarde todos se reúnen afuera del museo, para felicitar a sus amigos por el aniversario y la reconciliación. Aunque el bullicio se acaba cuando ven salir a Helga del brazo del Profesor Andrew Brown.

- ¡Hey, chicos miren a quien me encontré allá adentro!- Dice Helga contenta.

Continuara...

Mi compu aun no se repara, ¡BUAHHH!, T-T pero trato de escribir mas rápido, para que mi esposo me deje usar su compu, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, perdón por que no salio Arnold, bueno no mucho, pero en el siguiente las cosas se empiezan a calentar, así que espero reviews y sobre todo que les guste este capitulo.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.


	5. Descubrimientos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es la continuación de "La gran aventura" Así que si aún no la leen pues a lo mejor se pierden un poco con esta, por que tiene algunas referencias a ella, pero por lo demás espero que les agrade, disfruten.**

**¡Como hemos cambiado!**

**Capitulo 5: Descubrimientos.**

* * *

- ¡Hey, chicos miren a quien me encontré allá adentro!- Dice Helga contenta.

- ¡Hola chicos!- Saluda cordialmente Andrew a sus alumnos.

- ¡¡¡Hola Andrew!!!- Saludan todos con afecto a su profesor.

- ¡Acabo de tener una grandiosa idea! ¿Como Andrew anda solito, que les parecería si le pedimos que nos acompañe en este día?- Les pide a sus amigos con cara de suplica. Aunque todos tienen cara de sorpresa.

- ¡Helga te dije que esto es mala idea, a nadie le gusta que uno de sus maestros, ande metido en sus días libres!- Reclama el apenado.

- ¡N-no Andrew, tu no eres solo un simple maestro, eres un amigo y no veo por que no puedas andar hoy con nosotros!- Dice Phoebe mirando a sus compañeros que asienten.

- ¡Claro hombre, eres bienvenido!- Afirma Gerald recordando que el ha sido un buen apoyo, sobre todo para Helga.- ¡Si no crees pasar un día aburrido con jóvenes inmaduros, ja, ja!- Bromeando.

- ¡Pues si a ustedes no les molesta, será grandioso acompañarlos!- Responde Andrew alegre.

- Bueno. ¿Y ahora que sigue?- Pregunta Helga.

- ¡El almuerzo!- Dice Lorenzo.

- ¡Pero mis flores se van a morir!- Reclama Phoebe.

- ¡Bueno la casa de Brainy esta mas cerca, podríamos dejar tus flores ahí y luego ir al centro comercial a comer! ¿Que piensan?- Dice Helga sin tomar un respiro, en tanto hace rulitos el cabello de el aludido.

- ¡Por mi no hay problema!- Exclama Brainy fascinado con la caricia de Helga. Todos sonríen y comienzan a caminar hacia la dirección convenida.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, deciden ir a patinar en hielo, como era el plan desde el principio, Helga apenas puede sostenerse bien, pero ayudada por Brainy y Andrew lo consigue, Phoebe y Gerald, parecen nacidos para este deporte, igual que Miki y Lorenzo quienes se ven elegantísimos al patinar, un poco mas tarde, Helga ya comienza a moverse con mas facilidad.

- ¡Ahora todos parecen mas profesionales que yo!- Dice sosteniéndose de las paredes.

- ¡Bueno al parecer, es lo malo de tener dotes artísticas!- Se burla Andrew, consiguiendo una mirada fea, por parte de Helga.- ¡Aunque se supone que tu eras muy buena en deportes!

- ¡Aún lo soy!- Dice ella poniendo sus manos en la cintura y viéndolo fijamente, solo para resbalar y caer de espaldas.- ¡Auch!- Dice ella sobando su cadera.

- ¿No te lastimaste?- Le expresa Andrew, ofreciéndole su mano, para levantarse.

- ¡Solo un poco, aquí y en el orgullo!- Aceptando la ayuda.

Brainy mira la escena inquieto, hasta que alguien le toca el hombro.

- ¡Hola Brainy!- Saluda Lila.

- ¡Hola Lila! ¿Como estas?- Dice el, mas contento de verla que de costumbre.

- ¡Bien! ¿Y tu?- Volteando a mirar a Helga.

- ¡Excelente, estoy divirtiéndome con mis amigos! ¿Tú vienes con alguien?

- ¡Claro, con mis amigas!- Señalando a Rhonda Nadine y Sheena, que hablaban animadamente con unos jóvenes muy atractivos.- ¡Están juntos desde la mañana! ¿Verdad? ¡Los vi entrando al museo!

- ¿Tu también fuiste a la expocisión?

- ¡Eh, si solo que me dio pena acercarme, se veían algo extraños!

- ¡Ah si, es que Gerald, hizo enojar ayer a Phoebe y hoy que es su aniversario de novios, le preparo una gran disculpa! ¡Éramos los encargados de entretenerla por un rato!- Le explica sonriendo.- ¡Pero no te note para nada!

- Si, es lógico, estabas muy ocupado con Helga...

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Oye Brainy, vamos Lorenzo reto a todos a una carrera!- Dice Helga sonriendo, antes de ver con quien hablaba el.- ¡Ah, Hola Lila!- Saludándola con calma.

- ¡Hola Helga!- Responde Lila sonriente.

- ¡Vamos no te retraces!- Jalando el brazo de este para comenzar a patinar.

- ¡Vamos Lila, ven!- Manifiesta Brainy a Lila, que contenta los sigue, aunque Helga rueda los ojos con fastidio.

Lorenzo lleva la delantera en la carrera, seguido de cerca por Andrew y Miki, cuando Helga que era la más rezagada pasa justo entre Gerald y Phoebe que no se sueltan.

- ¡Vamos chicos, son tortolos no tortugas!- Grita pasándolos de largo.- ¡ahí se ven, perdedores!- Mientras patina de espaldas rebasando a Lorenzo y Andrew, llegando al punto decidido como meta, antes que ellos.

- ¿Como hace eso?- Pregunta Andrew, al verla pasar como saeta.

- ¡Eso es lo increíble de Helga, siempre logra lo que se propone!- Responde Lorenzo, con una sonrisa tan curiosa en el rostro, que Miki se extraña de esa reacción.

-¡Si gane, gane!- Exclama Helga levantando los brazos, lo que la hace perder el equilibrio y caer nuevamente de espaldas.- ¡AUCH!

- ¡¿Helga, estas bien?!- Dice Andrew ayudándola a levantarse.

- ¡Si estoy bien!- Dice ella contenta y aceptando con agrado la ayuda de su profesor.

Brainy mira un poco triste la escena, mientras Lila se sostiene de su brazo y lo observa con ternura, después voltea a ver a Helga, que empieza a bromear tanto con Lorenzo, como con Andrew.

* * *

Después del patinaje, todos están listos para ir al show de autos Monstruo, incluso las otras chicas se han adherido al grupo para ir a ese evento.

- ¿Cuantos boletos faltan?- Pregunta Lorenzo dirigiéndose a la taquilla.

- ¡Yo traigo el mió, así que no se preocupen!- Expresa Andrew, sacando el mismo de su cartera.

- ¡Wow, eres extraño!- Comenta Helga.- ¿No se supone que personas como tú, no deberían venir a eventos como estos?

- ¿A que te refieres con personas como yo?- Pregunta el molesto.

- ¡Tu sabes, eres un profesor de arte!

- ¡La cultura no impide tener gustos variados, pequeña!- Dice mientras entrega su boleto en la puerta.

- ¡Supongo!- Dice ella apenada.

Al llegar a los asientos que les corresponden encuentran a Harold, Stinky, Sid, Curly, Eugene e Iggy.

- ¡Que extraño!- Conversa Helga con los demás.- ¡Me siento como en los viejos tiempos, cuando solíamos hacer todo juntos, en grupo!

- ¡Si, solo falta Arnold!- Dice Sid sin querer.- ¡Uy, lo siento Helga!- Repone apenado.

- ¡N-no te preocupes!-Dice ella melancólica.- ¡Se que el estaría feliz de estar aquí también!- Sonríe, y sus compañeros asienten, en tanto Andrew se sorprende de lo fuerte que ella parece a veces.- ¡Mhh, bueno bola de ñoños, que quieren de comer Andrew invita!- Dice cambiando de tema y jalando el brazo de su profesor.

- ¡Pero Helga no traigo tanto dinero!- Reclama el apenado.

- ¡Ja, ja, era broma, vamos chicos, yo invito!- Grita ella.

- ¡Siii!- Se escucha un grito general lleno de felicidad.

Helga sonríe, pero de pronto se encuentra con la mirada extraña de Lila, esa que la incomoda tanto, pero entonces nota algo, ella sigue pegada al brazo de Brainy, no se ha soltado de el, para nada, y entonces una pequeña luz viene a su mente.- "¡Le gusta Brainy, que tonta, debí notarlo!"- Piensa y una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro y una idea le viene a su brillante cerebro.

* * *

Días después en san Lorenzo, Arnold lee atentamente la primera carta de Helga para el, mientras escucha una canción en su pequeña grabadora de pilas.

¿Qué hora es?,

Bienvenida la mañana.

Tan sola yo y el cielo tan azul.

En mi café, en mi radio y en mi tele

siempre estás tú.

Para empezar, me levanto de la cama

y voy vistiéndome, así como así.

Gracias a Dios, tú no puedes verme,

llorando por ti.

Un día sin ti es una eternidad,

es un adiós que duele por dos,

sólo esperar la soledad,

un día sin ti...

_"Así son las cosas, jamás lo hubiera pensado, aunque claro conociendo los gustos de Lila, parecía algo lógico, seguramente como lo ve tan apegado a mi, se siente celosa, pero ni te preocupes, no pienso molestarla, por otro lado, creo que a el le podría venir bien el cambio de que alguien, se interese en el para variar, ¿no crees?, se que el esta enamorado de mi y eso, pero hace mucho tiempo que el y yo hablamos al respecto y me dijo que estaba conciente de que tú y yo, éramos el uno para el otro y por eso el estaba feliz de que fuéramos novios, incluso ahora que estamos separados, el me ha dicho que confía en que tu regreses pronto, o el mismo ira a buscarte, a veces el es el único que logra arrancarme algo de ternura. Y cambiando de tema deberías regañar a Gerald, aunque Phoebe lo perdono si estuvo muy molesta por su culpa, Andrew me dice que te va a enviar unos libros de arte solo para que no te aburras, parece que ya te perdono por dejarme triste tanto tiempo, el dice que espera que no hayas dejado de lado, la pintura y el dibujo, el aún piensa que tienes mucho talento, (A veces el muy torpe dice que eres mejor dibujando que yo) Ja, pero adivina que hoy me dio los resultados de un concurso al que entre, y adivina que, ¡Ta ta! Mi pintura gano segundo lugar, y mi poesía el primer lugar a nivel regional, lo lamento por mi cuento no quedo clasificado, pero bueno no siempre se gana, y pues eso es todo, dales mis saludos, a tus padres, y a Atziri si la ves por ahí, y lógicamente a Armando, Lolita, Eduardo y Marina. Cuídate, espero que estés muy bien amor mió, y te mando miles de besos, te quiero, te adoro, te extraño. ¡Te amo, cabeza de balón!_

_Con todo mi corazón, Helga."_

Arnold cierra la carta después de leerla, Helga ha cambiado, antes no daría tanta rienda suelta a sus emociones, ni le explicaría tan abiertamente sus ideas, eso le da algo de temor, será que ella ya esta mas allá de el, o será que el esta quedando atrás en su vida.

- ¡ Ah, Helga!- Dice el suspirando y mirando con atención el montón de cartas que le llegaron poco antes que la de ella, toma una que trae un sobre azul y la relee.

"Me preocupa Helga, últimamente tiene esos arranques con los chicos, incluso con Andrew, ¿Lo recuerdas, es el profesor de arte? Es que parece muy amistosa con el, y con Lorenzo y Brainy, y bueno pues se supone que ustedes ya se reconciliaron, no creo adecuado que coquetee con ellos..."

El mira esa carta molesto.- ¡Helga tiene razón, esta celosa! Ella me ha explicado como es su amistad con ellos, y también conozco la historia desde la perspectiva de Gerald y de Phoebe, ¿Por que Lila me escribe sobre eso?- Se repite mientras mira la carta de Lila una ultima vez.

"Además he notado un raro interés hacia ella por parte de Andrew, de verdad, el parece enamorado de ella, se que suena a locura por que el es un adulto y además nuestro profesor pero, tal vez ella no se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos que despierta en el, mas tú sabes que siempre he sido muy intuitiva con ese tipo de cosas, lo note en ella con sus sentimientos hacia ti y contigo cuando también comenzaste a enamorarte de ella, y de verdad, estoy muy preocupada."

- ¡Tonterías!- Dice el arrojando esa carta muy lejos.- ¡Conozco a helga y ella no haría ese tipo de cosas... además el es... pues es Andrew... el mejor profesor que hemos tenido desde el Sr. Simmons!

- ¿Me hablaste hijo?- Le dice Stella, asomándose a su pieza.

- ¡N-no mama, es que mi amiga, Lila, me escribió algunas tonterías acerca de Helga y me moleste!- Siendo sincero con su madre.

- ¿Puedo saber que tipo de tonterías?- Dice ella intrigada. El la mira un momento, sus padres son sus únicos amigos en ese lugar tan apartado, así que a quien mejor, para pedirle una opinión.

- ¡Dice que Helga coquetea con los chicos e incluso con un profesor!- Responde al fin con algo de pena.

- ¿Y tu, le crees?

- ¡No, claro que no, se que helga jamás haría algo así, además Helga piensa que Lila esta enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos y por eso la odia! ¡Lo que me preocupa un poco es la relación de Hel, con uno de nuestros profesores, ¿Andrew, lo recuerdas, era mi profesor de arte?, Lila dice que el esta muy interesado en Helga.

Stella mira a su hijo y se sienta en una silla próxima.- ¡Te preocupa que alguien te robe el amor de Helga! ¿Verdad?

- Ella lo menciona con mucho cariño en su carta, habla de el tan familiarmente como lo hace con todos, pero tengo un raro presentimiento en mi pecho. Me angustia.- Dice poniendo la mano en el corazón.

- ¡Hijo, creo que lo mejor será que regreses a Hillwood lo mas rápido posible!

- ¿Que?- Dice Arnold sorprendido.

- ¡Tu padre ya me había hablado de tus sentimientos por ella y de lo mucho que te duele esta separación, se que ahora que se reconciliaron, podría parecer fácil el escribirse cartas y llamarla por teléfono, pero tu estas enamorado de ella y al no estar a su lado, tu angustia y miedo a perderla serán mas y mas difíciles de soportar, además de los terribles celos que sufrirás, cuando ella te hable de sus amigos, o de alguien que tenga un lugar mas especial en su corazón, será terrible para ti, y no es justo, nosotros te estamos alejando de lo que mas quieres, en este caso en particular te hemos apartado de lo que seria la mejor época de tu vida, estando junto a esa persona que tanto amas!

- ¡Pero mama yo no quiero dejarlos!

- ¡Es que quiero que disfrutes tu vida, y la única forma de hacerlo es que estés a su lado!- Dice ella muy decidida.- ¿Como podríamos esperar que sigas sufriendo?

- ¡Mama...

- ¡Nada, haremos todo lo posible para que puedas regresar a casa antes de Navidad, esta decidido!.- Dice ella dándole un abrazo cariñoso a su hijo.- ¡Te queremos mucho hijo y también a Helga y queremos que sean muy felices y disfruten su amor! Además también tenemos deseos de regresar a Hillwood, solo que aún tenemos algunos pendientes aquí, pero en cuanto esto mejore volveremos allá.

- ¡Gracias, mamá!- Dice el mas tranquilo y contento.

- ¿Le dirás a Helga?- Le pregunta antes de salir del cuarto.

- ¡No, será una sorpresa! Y aun falta poco más de dos meses.- Dice el feliz.

- ¡Me parece bien!- Responde Stella dejando a su hijo abrazando la foto de su novia.

- ¡será una gran sorpresa Helga, espera por mi!- Dándole un beso a la foto que muestra una Helga sonriendo.

Continuara...

Espero les guste este capitulo, no creo poder subir mas durante la semana, así que nos leemos en el próximo fin de semana, o antes si mi Mac se repara, sigo triste, pero al menos mi maridito es un lindo y me ha dejado estos días usar su computadora, cuídense y nos vemos. LETRA DE LA CANCION ROXETTE - UN DíA SIN TI (SPENDING MY TIME) Fragmento.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.


	6. ¿Amor prohibido?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es la continuación de "La gran aventura" Así que si aún no la leen pues a lo mejor se pierden un poco con esta, por que tiene algunas referencias a ella, pero por lo demás espero que les agrade, disfruten.**

**¡Como hemos cambiado!**

**Capitulo 6: ¿Amor prohibido?**

* * *

Aquella mañana no había sido una de las mas perfectas de su vida, despertó con una estruendosa voz que la llamaba, "¡¡¡Hermanita Bebe!!!, al mismo tiempo que sentía como la estrujaban con un fuerte abrazo, y no era que le fastidiara que su hermana volviera, para nada, hacia varios años que habían llegado a un buen termino en su afecto. Mas despertar de esa manera, no era precisamente una forma muy perfecta de hacerlo. Pasado ese momento tan extraño abrazo a su hermana y le dio la bienvenida.

- ¡No sabes Helga, los productores de televisión son gente tan voluble, un día te dicen que estas en su comercial y al otro que no eres lo que buscaban!- Comenta Olga algo triste. - ¡Creo que debí seguir mi camino como maestra!- Dice al final. Helga la ha mirado sin decir nada aún, solo masticando su desayuno.

- ¡Olga, no quisiera decirte esto, pero... te lo dije! ¿No es así?- Dice después de limpiar sus labios con la servilleta y mirando a su hermana a los ojos.

- ¡Si lo se... - Dice Olga desviando la mirada.- ¡Pero dime! ¿A ti como te ha ido? ¿Ya hablaste con Arnold?- Le repone cambiando el tema.

Helga solo sonríe y come otra cucharada de su cereal. Por lo cual Olga hace un puchero.

- ¿Y bien?- Le dice de nuevo.

- ¡El y yo estamos bien, nos estamos escribiendo y a veces el me llama por teléfono!- Contesta finalmente Helga.

- ¡Ah, que bonito, ustedes son el uno para el otro!- Dice Olga sonriendo.- ¡Como quisiera tener a alguien así en mi vida!- Dando un suspiro.

Helga la mira con suspicacia.- ¡Pues ahí esta Andrew, aún piensa en ti!

- ¿Andrew, si Andrew Brown, es ahora tu maestro, cierto?- Dice Olga recordando. - ¡Ah, si el... es un buen chico, pero muy intelectual, siempre me pareció aburrido!

- ¡Ja, no lo conoces! Andrew es un tipo a todo dar, es divertido, ingenioso, atractivo, sensible, talentoso, simplemente es genial.- Explica Helga muy animada.

- ¡Wow, si no supiera que estas enamorada de Arnold, pensaría que lo estas de el!- Le expresa Olga sonrojada.

- ¿Que? ¡Estas loca!- Grita Helga completamente ruborizada.- ¡El es mi maestro, Olga, además esta enamorado de ti, desde que te conoce!- Replica molesta.

- Lo siento, lo siento, solo fue un decir, además el seria muy grande para ti y tú ya tienes a quien amar.

- ¡Exacto, antes que nada yo tengo novio, y aunque este lejos y me haya sentido abandonada por un tiempo por el, aún lo amo!

- ¡Ya no te enojes y mira, que te parece si vamos de compras, al fin que, hoy como es domingo, nuestros padres se levantan hasta tarde, por eso no los desperté!- Dijo con mirada suplicante.

- ¿Pues por que no, un rato de hermanas?- Responde Helga, mientras Olga asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

Aquel lunes todos los alumnos de la secundaria, estaban reunidos en el auditorio esperando que el director Bouvier, subiera al estrado. Helga estaba nerviosa, no entendía por que tanto alboroto solo por recibir un premio, mientras esperan, algunos de sus compañeros se han acercado y la han felicitado, por haber ganado en el concurso de Poesía y Pintura.

- ¡Buenos días Helga!- Dice Brainy sonriéndole con un parche en la nariz.

- ¡Hola muchachon!- Contenta.- ¿Como sigues después de la operación?

- ¡Bien, gracias!- Sentándose junto a ella.- ¡Mira te traje esto, es un obsequio de felicitación, por tu premio!- Entregándole una cajita.

- ¡Mhh, veamos!- Abriéndola, en tanto alguien no ha perdido detalle de su conversación, detrás de ellos.- ¡Wow! ¡Es precioso Brainy!- Sacando una cadena de plata, con un dije en forma de barquillo de helado.

- ¡Se que no es mucho pero...- Brainy no termina de hablar porque ella lo rodea con un brazo y le da un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Gracias, es perfecto!- Solo el y Phoebe conocen el significado de esa analogía, se lo pone alrededor del cuello, justo encima de un lindo corazón de coral, que le obsequio Arnold.- ¿Y como se ve?

- ¡Perfecto!- Dice el con una sonrisa en los labios. Mientras detrás de ellos Lila echaba chispas por los ojos.

- ¡¡¡Bueno jóvenes , silencio!!!- Exclama el Director Bouvier, ante el bullicio en el auditorio.- ¡Vamos a comenzar con la ceremonia de premiación, aquí se encuentran los directores de la prestigiada academia de arte Toussaint, la mismísima Helia Toussaint y el famoso Literato, Alfonse Sherman, bienvenidos, un aplauso chicos!- Comenzando el mismo a aplaudir.

- ¡Muchas gracias por tan bonita presentación, Director Bouvier! ¡Bien estamos aquí llenos de asombro para premiar a una de las alumnas de esta noble institución, ella a ganado en dos de los concursos regionales...- Mientras continua Helga se siente cada vez mas apenada ante sus amigos.- ... es un honor entregarle estos premios a la señorita Helga Geraldine Pataki!- Varios aplausos, Andrew ayudando a Helga a subir al escenario. Ella los recibe, con un poco de recelo, y luego mas aplausos, y después la salida de todos los alumnos a sus respectivos salones. Salvo Helga, a la que le han pedido esperar.

- ¡Señorita Helga!- Se dirige a ella, un hombre de mediana edad, bastante atractivo, con el cabello castaño, ojos azules, y una extraña y familiar cabeza de balón.- ¡Mi nombre es Alphonse Sherman, soy uno de los directores de la academia Toussaint, y fui uno de los jueces que califico su trabajo, mi especialidad es la literatura, y tanto su poesía, con la cual gano el primer premio, como su cuento, atrajeron mucho mi atención!

- ¿En serio, pero mi cuento no califico?- Dice ella extrañada, tanto por el comentario, como con el parecido que ese hombre tiene con Arnold.

- ¡Bueno debo confesar que su cuento no califico para el nivel de competencia, que dio el concurso, y es por eso que nosotros decidimos que ese relato tan maravilloso, debía de ser editado y publicado!

- ¿Como? Eso quiere decir que mi trabajo no clasifico.¿Por ser superior a los otros trabajos?- Dice ella incrédula.

- ¡así es!- Responde la voz de una mujer tras ella, cuando voltea ve bien a esa dama que le entrego los premios hace un momento.- ¡Tu cuento tiene un grado profesional, no podía concursar con el resto, hubiera sido injusto!- Le completa, mientras ella la mira es una mujer madura pero sofisticada, con el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes y tiene un leve parecido con ella misma.

- ¡Ah, pero... entonces...- Dice Helga sintiéndose en un extraño capitulo de the twailight zone.

- ¡Mira tu cuento va a ser publicado, ya esta todo hecho, como tu nos diste tu autorización de usarlo como quisiéramos, ya esta en imprenta! Y la presentación de tu obra la haremos este viernes en la expocisión de los trabajos del concurso, en la academia.

- ¡Este viernes, pero es Halloween mi grupo tiene que armar una casa embrujada!- Dice Helga inocentemente.

- ¡Pues tu estas exenta de estar ese día aquí!- Replica el director Bouvier.

- ¡Si Helga, esto es lo mejor que te haya podido pasar como escritor, una obra publicada a tu edad es un gran logro!- Exclama Andrew orgulloso.- ¡Es tu futuro!

- Supongo que tengo que ir... - Dice insegura.

- ¡Mira la inauguración de la expocisión es a las 6, y la presentación de tu cuento, se hará casi de inmediato!- Explica Helia Toussaint, viéndola de forma curiosa.- ¡Supongo que iras con tus padres y tus maestros!- Mirando al director y a Andrew.

- ¡Yo creo...- Volteando a ver a sus profesores.

- ¡Yo no puedo ir, pero Brown, ira en representación de la escuela!- Dice el director dándole una palmada al profesor quien asiente con la cabeza.

- ¡Bien los esperamos el viernes! - Dice la mujer tomando del brazo al señor Sherman.- ¿Nos vamos querido?

- ¡Por supuesto!- Responde el cortésmente, dándole un saludo con la cabeza a todos a manera de despedida y retirándose de el auditorio. Mientras Helga esta demasiado extrañada con su situación.

* * *

Helga iba de regreso a su salón, cuando Lila se para frente a ella.

- ¡Lila, hola!- Le dice helga con esa forma extraña de saludarla que tiene.

- ¡Nada de hola, necesito hablar contigo!- Le dice ella en voz alta.

- ¡Ahora no Lila, tenemos clases con Andrew!- Tratando de evadirla.

- ¡Si claro ahora quieres quedar bien con el! ¿Que es lo que deseas ahora, una buena calificación?

- ¿Que te pasa?

- ¡Coqueteas con Brainy para que cumpla tus caprichos! ¡Le sonríes a Lorenzo para que te alabe! ¡Y seduces un maestro para tener privilegios!- Le grita Lila histérica.- ¿Luego que? Le quitaras el novio a tu mejor amiga.

Helga la mira incrédula, a pesar de todo siempre había creído que Lila tenia sentido común, pero en ese momento, ¿Quien rayos era esa chica que estaba frente a ella?- ¡En primer lugar lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, pero para tu información tanto Brainy como Lorenzo son mis amigos, y por Andrew no deberías preocuparte, es mi amigo también.

- ¡Arnold va a decepcionarse mucho de ti si se entera de la bochornosa forma en que te comportas últimamente! ¡Siempre que hablamos de ti el me dice lo mucho que te quiere, como puedes engañarlo de esta forma?

- ¿Engañarlo? ¿Que quieres decir?- Replica enojada.

- ¡Se que Andrew te gusta, pero tu tienes novio, y no deberías darle alas ni a Lorenzo ni a Brainy!

- ¡¡¡Un momento, señorita perfección, para tu información Andrew no me gusta, y no le ando dando alas a nadie, ya te dije que son mis amigos!!! ¡Y si tanto te gusta Brainy, díselo, no tienes que estar celosa de mi, el es solo mi amigo, entiéndelo!- Le espeta Helga a Lila, golpeándola con el dedo en la cabeza.

- ¡No puedo, no puedo decirle!- Grita Lila, antes de correr hacia el baño de niñas, dejando a Helga con un amargo gusto en la boca.

- ¡Andrew no me gusta!- Se repite a si misma.

* * *

Viernes.

- ¡Olga, ya deja de temblar, quieres!- Dice Bob a Helga, que tirita de frió.

- ¡Esto es una estupidez, te dije que hacia mucho frió para que viniera solo con el vestido!- Responde ella enojada.- ¡Y por ultima vez soy Helga papá, H-E-L-G-A, dile algo Olga!

- ¡Si papi te dije que ese vestido era muy ligero para que Helga lo usara, podríamos haber ido a de compras...

- ¡No daba tiempo, Helga nos aviso hoy por la mañana, de su evento, de hecho si el director no nos llama, no hubiésemos sabido nada! ¿Por que no nos dijiste nada?- Reclama enojado Bob, tratando de manejar el auto.

- ¡No quería molestarlos con mis tonterías, eso es todo!- Dice Helga abrazándose a si misma.

- ¡Helga creí que ya habíamos dejado esa etapa atrás!- Comenta Myriam mirando a su hija por el retrovisor.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que... no me siento segura de esta situación!- Dice hundiéndose mas en el asiento.

- ¡Una hija mía obtiene dos premios regionales, y además uno de sus trabajos va a ser publicado, por dios, es un orgullo!- Dice Bob sinceramente.

Eso es exactamente lo que la agobiaba, de pronto se sentía asediada, por ser el orgullo de otros.

Al llegar a la academia ella se impacta, es un edificio precioso, arquitecturalmente hablando, muy grande, y se pregunta que se sentirá estudiar en un lugar así. De pronto un rostro conocido le sonríe.

- ¡Andrew!- Grita ella dirigiéndose a el, que va elegantemente vestido de smoking, se ve muy atractivo.- ¡Hola!

- ¡Hola, Helga!- La mira extasiado se ve muy bonita con ese vestido.- ¿No tienes frió?

- ¡Algo pero, mi padre no tubo una mejor excusa, que el que no les avise a tiempo, para dejarme elegir otra cosa que ponerme!- Dice ella comenzando a tiritar de nuevo.

- ¡Hola Andrew!- Saluda Olga cortésmente.

- ¡Hola Olga!- Responde el un poco nervioso.

- ¡Oh, Andrew, Helga no me dijo que estarías aquí!- Habla Myriam.

- ¡Buenas noches, señora Pataki!- sonriéndole a la madre de Helga.- ¡El director no pudo venir, así que como soy profesor de Literatura de Helga, le pareció adecuado que yo viniera!

- ¡Que hay Albert!- Saluda Bob.

- ¡Es Andrew, Bob, ya lo sabes!- Reclama Helga.

- ¡No te preocupes Helga, no me molesta!- Le dice mirándola.

- ¡Mientras no le diga Arnold!- Se burla Olga, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Helga.

- ¿Por cierto y tu novio?- Pregunta Bob extrañado y viendo a Helga que baja la mirada.

- ¡B! El esta en centro América. ¿Recuerdas?- Dice Myriam, pellizcando a su esposo.

- ¡Ah si, en la selva, lo olvidaba!- Recuerda nervioso.

- Bueno hay que entrar.- Dice Andrew, que rodea con su brazo a Helga, de manera protectora. Mientras Olga los observa detenidamente.

* * *

Helga corre por las calles de Hillwood, aún no sabe que dirección debe tomar así que solo sigue corriendo, con las lagrimas que corren por sus mejillas, una ligera llovizna comienza, ella sigue corriendo, la lluvia es mas fuerte, de pronto ve su salvación, pero no sabe si debe alcanzarla, pero su mano actúa por si misma y toca el timbre de aquel lugar.

- ¡Helga por dios estas empapada! ¡Entra!- Dice el abuelo Phil, al ver a Helga, mojada de pies a cabeza.

- ¡G- gracias...- Responde ella apenas, entrando a ese calido lugar.

- ¡Eleanor!- Grita la abuela con un tono preocupado en la voz.

- ¿Que paso Helga?- Le pregunta el abuelo mientras la cubre con una frazada.

- ¡Tengo miedo!- Dice ella con la mirada abajo.

- ¿Que te sucede pequeña?- Pregunta de nuevo el abuelo.

Ella toma aire. - ¡Mi vida esta tomando un rumbo desconocido, y siento que si sigo así, voy a alejarme de Arnold, y terminare perdiéndolo y perdiéndome!- Responde viéndolos con lagrimas en los ojos. - ¡Es que...

Helga les platica de sus cambios, de sus logros, de sus premios, el abordaje de Lila y lo que le dijo, la publicación de su cuento, etc.

- ¡Tengo miedo! De pronto me he sentido asediada por todos a mi alrededor, primero Olga me dice tonterías sobre Andrew y luego Lila y sus reclamos, y esa ceremonia en ese lugar, yo no quería ir, tenia planes con mis amigos para esta noche, pero todo cambio por esa estupidez... ¡Perdón!- Apenada.- Y después los flashes de las cámaras me agobiaron, me sentí tan sola, necesitaba una mano que me apoyara, Andrew me la ofreció, pero... sentí mas miedo aún. Por eso apenas pude, salí de ahí, sin esperar a nadie.

Los abuelos la han escuchado atentamente, y la abuela le pone una mano en el hombro.

- ¡Yo se que tu amas solo a mi Tex, y que aún eres muy joven, como para decidir que destino quieres seguir! ¡No dejes que nadie decida tu destino, eres tú y solo tú quien va a saber lo que va a suceder después en tu vida.- Le dice la anciana con mucha cordura.

- ¡Gracias!- Dice Helga sonriéndole dulcemente.

- ¡La lluvia paro!- Dice el abuelo, mirando por la ventana.- ¿Iras todavía a tu fiesta de halloween?

Helga sonríe.- Eso quisiera, pero no tengo un disfraz, y ya es algo tarde.

- ¡Son las 9 apenas Eleanor! Las brujas comienzan hasta la media noche.- Dice la abuela sacando una caja de la cocina.- ¡Usa este, querida Eleanor!- Le muestra un vestido negro y un sombrero de bruja.

- ¡Una bruja! Buena idea. - Dice contenta.

- ¡Ve a cambiarte, que yo les llamo a tus padres para decirles que te llevaremos a la fiesta de Halloween!- Le dice el abuelo.

- ¡Gracias abuelos!- Dice entrando al baño para cambiar de ropas. En tanto en la sala, el par de ancianos se queda mirando.

- ¡Si Arnold no regresa pronto, la va a perder! ¿Verdad?- Dice la abuela.

- ¡Esa pobre niña esta muy confundida, pero su amor por el es muy fuerte, como el que yo siento por ti Pooki!- Dice el cariñoso, mientras la anciana sonríe tiernamente.- ¡Bueno hay que marcarle a Bob!

Continuara...

Ah! Lo logre otro capitulo, el pobre de mi esposo ya casi no me soporta pero bueno, tiene que, ¿No?

Espero que les guste, dejen reviews al menos así sé, si les gusta lo que escribo y me animan a seguir escribiendo, mi compu sigue muerta, por favor eleven sus oraciones para que reviva, gracias para todos los que me leen, y nos seguimos leyendo.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.


	7. Historias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es la continuación de "La gran aventura" Así que si aún no la leen pues a lo mejor se pierden un poco con esta, por que tiene algunas referencias a ella, pero por lo demás espero que les agrade, disfruten.**

**¡Como hemos cambiado!**

**Capitulo 7: Historias.**

* * *

-¡Eres una persona madura para tu edad, siempre lo has sido, de una u otra forma siempre has tenido que hacer las cosas por ti misma, esta no es la excepción, de hecho me parece que esa extrema madures, es lo que precisamente ahora, te hace fijarte en tu profesor, estas viendo a una persona madura también, que se preocupa por ti, que te cuida, te anima y ademas de todo es sensible a tu amistad!

- ¡Pero el debe de ser solo mi amigo! ¡Es un buen hombre, ademas se supone que estaba enamorado de Olga! ¡Y yo tengo a Arnold!- Expresa preocupada.

- ¡Tranquilizate, el hecho de que el te guste, no significa, primero que seas correspondida, y segundo que tu hayas dejado de amar a tu novio, por el contrario, tal vez este afecto este ganando terreno en tu corazón, solo por que el no esta cerca, recordemos cuantos años has estado enamorada de el, y cuantos mas han sido novios!- Dice la Doctora Bliss, que es con quien conversa Helga telefónicamente.

- ¡Lo se pero estoy terriblemente asustada, no solo por esto, sino también, por mis amigos, temo que ellos también me vean como me ve Lila!

- ¡Yo no lo creo, me has contado que todos ellos son buenos chicos y que si son tus amigos es precisamente porque tu te has mostrado ante ellos como realmente eres, sobre todo con Brainy y Phoebe quienes son tus confidentes, y también creo que deberías hablar con esa chica, Lila y demostrarle que lo que sientes por tus amigos es precisamente solo eso, afecto!

- ¡Ah, estoy realmente harta de tantos cambios en mi vida, y aún no se como encarar todo esto, pero me alegra hablar con usted de vez en cuando!

- ¡Hey Helga cuando me necesites, mandame un mail, o llamame al celular, realmente el estar en otra ciudad es difícil, pero saber que hay chicos como tú que aún me necesitan en Hillwood, me hace querer volver mas pronto!

- ¡Gracias doctora Bliss, cuidese mucho y que sus clases de actualización, sean beneficiosas para usted!

- ¡Gracias Helga, tu también cuidate mucho! ¡Adiós!

- ¡Hasta luego doctora!- Dice Helga colgando el teléfono. Entonces se da cuenta que su padre esta parado frente a su puerta, al parecer ha escuchado su conversación, pues la mira preocupado.

- ¿Que hay Bob?- Le pregunta un poco molesta de ser descubierta.

- ¿Eh? - Le responde como despertando.- ¡Ah, es que hay alguien esperandote abajo!- Dice finalmente.

- ¡Que raro no oí el timbre!- Dice ella acercandose a la puerta.

- ¿Mh, niña?- Le dice el sin apartarse de la entrada.

- ¿Que?- Le responde cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Si sabes que yo siempre estoy de tu lado! ¿Cierto?- Mirandola a los ojos.

Helga sonríe, le parecen curiosas esas palabras viniendo de el, pero hace un tanto que el intenta ser mejor padre con ella, así que lo entiende .-¡Lo se papa! - Pasando junto a el y dandole una palmada en el brazo.- ¡Gracias!- Le dice volteando a verlo, antes de bajar por las escaleras. El solo se sonroja y pone una mano tras su cuello para luego irse a su recamara.

Helga se queda parada al final de las escaleras, no puede entender por que ella esta ahí.- ¡Lila! ¿A que debo tu visita?- Le dice viendola de soslayo.

- ¡Disculpame por molestarte en tu casa, pero quería pedirte perdón por haber dicho todas esas tonterías el otro día!- Contesta Lila apenada.- ¡Me metí en lo que no me importa y fui muy grosera contigo solo por mis tontos celos!

- Lila... ¿Sabes? Creo que tenemos que hablar largo y tendido.- Dice Helga viendo a Lila a los ojos, quien solo asiente con la cabeza.

Mas tarde en su cuarto, con la puerta cerrada para evitar miradas indiscretas, ellas hablan por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de corazón a corazón.

- ¿Me podrías explicar como es que te enamoraste de Brainy?- Pregunta Helga intrigada.

- ¡Pues... me temo que es culpa tuya!

- ¿Que?- Dice Helga sin terminar de entender.

- ¡Fue poco después que Arnold se fue, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, incluso Stinky y Harold te hacían esos extraños comentarios todo el tiempo, esperando que reaccionaras, pero estabas como ida, parecía que funcionabas en automático, no llorabas, no gritabas, nada, y fue cuando Lorenzo y Brainy te comenzaron a cuidar, uno era como una especie de guardián en la escuela y el otro parecía tu sombra, en esos días solo eras un fantasma de ti misma, es por eso que algunos de nosotros, nos turnábamos de vez en cuando para seguirte, de lejos claro, por que estabas tan mal que algo podría sucederte, un día que me tocaba a mi, te seguía discretamente, cuando lo vi a el, iba tres pasos detrás de ti, parecía ir a tu mismo ritmo, se sincronizaba con tu andar, me dio mucha ternura, se escondía lo mismo detrás de un bote de basura que de un árbol, cuando creía que podía ser descubierto, eso me hizo sonreír y fue cuando tu cruzaste esa calle sin fijarte, cielos, me asuste bastante, ese auto estuvo a punto de arrollarte, cuando el logro cargarte y evitar una desgracia, después de eso tu te refugiaste en su pecho y lloraste como una niña en sus brazos, mientras yo los miraba, el me vio por un momento y luego te abrazo, como si fueras un objeto sagrado, y te miraba con tanta ternura, si creo que ahí me enamore de el, en ese momento desee ser yo a la persona que el abrazaba!- Explica Lila sonrojada.

- ¡Wow, si recuerdo ese día, fue un poco después de que decidí regresar a clases, tras de que Andrew me convenció de seguir mi vida, pero yo no me sentía muy bien, pensé que mi vida se había detenido, y que mis lagrimas se habían secado, así que al ver el auto acercandose a mi, pensé que tal vez seria mejor desaparecer, pero cuando vi que era inevitable sentí mucho miedo de no volver a ver a mis seres queridos, a mis amigos, mis padres, y de reclamarle a ese tonto el haberme dejado, por eso cuando Brainy me salvo, fue un gran alivio y todas las lagrimas que tenia dentro de mi salieron sin control! ¡Por eso lo estimo mucho, es un gran amigo para mi!- Le dice Helga con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lila sonríe también.- ¡Lo se, pero algo le pasa a mi corazón cuando los veo juntos, es incontrolable, no dejo de envidiarte por tener su amor, y se que yo no soy nadie para el, y por eso me da mas rabia, esto es horrible y para colmo se que ademas, no me atrevería nunca a decirle lo que siento por el, seria terrible ser rechazada!- Dice entristeciendo la mirada.

- ¡Te comprendo mejor que nadie, Lila, yo sentía eso cuando le gustabas a Arnold, sentía el mismo miedo que tú de decirle mis sentimientos, y ya vez, no es que estemos juntos, pero al menos el sabe lo que siento por el, y tenemos un extraño noviazgo a larga distancia, pero al fin y al cabo un noviazgo! ¿No? - Lila asiente.- ¡Creo que debes intentarlo con el, es un gran chico, y no es por nada pero, aunque ya hablamos de que somos amigos y eso, me da un poco de pena que el siga enamorado de mi y tu eres una chica muy buena, perfecta para el, te gustan los raritos, ya lo había notado, cuando te gusto ese engendro de Arnie, ¡Yiak!- Haciendo un gesto de asco que hace reír a Lila.- Y la verdad es que el y tu harían una linda pareja.- Termina sonriendole a Lila.

- ¡Gracias Helga, pero es que...

- ¡Nada señorita perfección, a partir de hoy comienza la operación Lila y Brainy novios!- Expresa Helga extendiendole una mano a Lila.

- ¡Si!- Dandole la mano.- ¿Amigas?

- ¡Oye no exageres!- Replica Helga, pero sabe que eso es algo inevitable.

- ¿Pero si me perdonas verdad?- Pregunta Lila una vez mas.

- ¡Lila eres una persona muy rara! ¿Sabias?- Cruzando los brazos.

Después de eso ambas sonríen, hasta que llega Olga que invita a Lila a comer, siendo bienvenida por Helga.

* * *

**La historia de Miki y Lorenzo.**

Era medio día de un domingo, una joven de largo cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos oscuros toca el timbre de una mansión, a abrir sale un joven, de piel apiñonada, cabello negro y orbes oscuros, que le sonríe apenas verla, reacción que es copiada por ella.

Un trabajo de la clase de literatura es la que los ocupa esa tarde, les a tocado ser pareja para representar un pasaje de Hamlet, como examen parcial. Ocupados en ensayar el como Hamlet y ella como Ofelia, pasa el tiempo, así que llega la hora de descansar.

- ¡Me da gusto que seas tu mi pareja para este trabajo!- Dice Lorenzo sentandose en un sofá.

- ¿De verdad? Creo que te habría gustado mas que fuera Helga quien estuviera contigo.

- ¡Bueno es que ella tiene mucha fuerza dramática cuando se trata de este tipo de retos!- Dice sonriendo.

- ¿Es eso o es que ella te gusta?- Dice ella directamente.

El se extraña, ella jamas le había hablado de esa manera. - ¡Claro que Helga me gusta!

- ¡Pero ella tiene novio, esta lejos y eso, pero siguen siendo novios, ademas ella lo quiere mucho, no creo que tengas alguna oportunidad con ella!- Expresa algo alterada.

El se levanta y se para frente a ella.

- ¡Hace mucho que yo deje de esperar una oportunidad con ella, desde que comprendí que ella y Arnold eran el uno, para el otro, y eso sucedió cuando la vi salir del cráter de un volcán humeante, por que acababa de salvarle la vida a aquel que tanto amaba, y por eso es que decidí, que yo mismo buscaría a alguien por quien pudiera dar la vida y que al mismo tiempo pudiera darla por mi, yo jamas me atrevería a pensar en Helga de otra manera que como una amiga, pero el evitar que me guste tampoco!

- ¿De verdad ella hizo eso?- Pregunta asombrada.

- ¡Si aquel día el pensó que ella había muerto!- Dice el mirandola a los ojos.

- ¡No hay forma de competir con ella entonces!- Responde ella con tristeza.

- ¿Que te sucede? Estábamos tan a gusto hace rato. ¿Porque te afecta tanto esto?- Dice el mirandola con cariño.

- ¡Porque tu me gustas! - Grita exasperada. - ¡Te he enviado tantas señales, creí que me entenderías, pero es un juego injusto por que tu corazón esta ocupado!

- ¡Miki, entonces si es verdad!- Dice el contento.

- ¿Que?- Extrañada.

El se acerca a ella y la rodea con sus brazos. - ¡Perdoname! - Ella se sonroja, no entiende de que se trata lo que el dice. - ¡Helga me dijo, que podía ser que te estuvieras enamorando de mi, y eso me hace muy feliz!

- ¡Ella te dijo eso... ¿Y por que te hace feliz?

- ¡Porque yo también estoy enamorandome de ti!

Ella lo mira con sus ojos negros, escudriña su cara, sonríe ante su descubrimiento. - ¡A ella, jamas te he visto mirarla, como ahora me miras a mi!

- ¡Porque esta jovencita que tengo frente a mi, podría ser todo lo que he esperado, claro solo si ella quiere!- Expresa el mientras la abraza con mas fuerza.

- ¡Lorenzo, claro que quiero, me gustas, te quiero, creo que te amo!- Responde ella.

El sonríe y la mira acaricia sus labios con la punta de sus dedos.- ¿Puedo?

Como respuesta solo siente la suavidad de los labios de esa chica bonita que le ha abierto las puertas de su corazón, en los suyos, un beso que será el primero de muchos.

* * *

Arnold camina lentamente, disfrutando del paisaje y el trinar de los pájaros, hace un gran rato que paso por la peña y la cascada, ahora camina por el sendero de arboles, por donde alguna vez camino junto a Helga, encuentra entonces otro de esos arboles donde ella marco sus iniciales y una flecha que indicaban el camino que seguían para no perderse. El toca las marcas ya secas, son profundas y gruesas ahora, el desea pensar que así será su amor.

- ¡Hey cabezón!- Escucha una voz a su espalda.

- ¡Hola Armando! ¿Que haces por aquí?

- ¡Voy a ver a Atziri, por supuesto!- Responde contento.- ¿Y tu?

- Llevo medicina preparada para Bamoa.

- A resultado un buen medico, después de todo. ¿Verdad?

- ¡Lo es !

- ¡ Vaya estos arboles si que tienen buena memoria!- Dice mirando las marcas que conoce muy bien.

- ¡Si muy buena! - Acariciando las letras.

- ¿La extrañas mucho, cierto?- Comenzando a caminar.

- ¡Bastante!- Dandole un ultimo vistazo y alcanzando a su amigo.

- ¡Si te entiendo, cuando yo no veo a Atziri por mas de una semana, tiendo a volverme loco, por eso ahora que termine la preparatoria y me vaya a estudiar a Estados Unidos, me la voy a llevar!

- ¡Aún creo que son muy jóvenes, para casarse!- Dice Arnold, recordando los planes de su amigo.

- ¡Recuerda que aquí se usa así, Bamoa ya nos dio su bendición y mis padres nos van a apoyar, ademas tengo mis ahorros y tus papas ya nos dijeron que nos dan asilo en la pensión de tu familia , pues el lugar donde quiero estudiar es precisamente Hillwood!

- ¡ Bueno esa va a ser una experiencia religiosa!- Dice Arnold con picardía.

- ¿Tu pronto ya regresas a Hillwood, no?

- ¡Si, pronto volveré a ver a mi familia y mis amigos y a Helga!- Feliz.

Armando sonríe al ver la expresión de felicidad de su amigo y sigue caminando.

- ¿Armando?- Dice Arnold.

- ¡Mande!

- ¿Le has dicho a Atziri cuanto la amas?- Armando lo mira sorprendido.- ¡Se que es una pregunta tonta! ¿Pero lo has hecho sinceramente?

- ¡Claro que si! ¿porque no lo haría? Ella es el amor de mi vida.

Arnold desvía su mirada hacia atrás, con nostalgia. - ¡Yo no he podido decirle, eso a Helga!

- ¿¿¿Que??? ¿Porque no? ¡Si tu estas loco por ella!

- ¡No lo se, algo siempre me ha detenido, de hacerlo, tengo miedo de no ser lo suficiente para hacerla feliz!

- ¡Vaya que eres raro, recuerdo que cuando recién los conocí eras un celoso de primera, no soportabas ni que me le acercara, parecía que ibas a estallar de lo rojo que te ponías! Y ahora sales con eso de que no estas seguro de que la ames lo suficiente! ¡Que estupidez! Si quieres que te diga la verdad creo que realmente a lo que le temes es a amarla con tanta fuerza que esto te arrase y tu no puedas controlarte, como siempre lo has hecho, por que así ya jamas podrías alejarte de ella y probablemente morirías si ella dejara de amarte!

Arnold mira estupefacto a Armando, es solo un par de años mayor que el pero tiene un gran sentido de la vida, eso que le dice tiene sentido, esa es la verdadera razón por la que el no se atreve a decirle a Helga lo mucho que realmente la ama.

- ¡Gracias Armando, me has abierto los ojos! ¡Y me has dado la pauta que necesitaba, ahora se la verdad Y he tomado mi decisión, esa confesión no esperara mas del momento en que la vuelva a ver!

- ¡Pues eso espero, por que ella es muy linda y otro que le hable mas bonito, podría robartela, amigo.

Ambos se sonríen, su amistad a crecido con los años de conocerse, y a pesar de que Arnold extraña a su mejor amigo Gerald, sabe que con Armando, también cuenta.

Continuara...

Si capitulo hecho en mi mac , la amo, la amo, gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos con mi querida compu, voy a tratar de actualizar mas rápido, ahora ya se acerca un momento decisivo para Helga, así que esperen el siguiente capitulo, gracias y see you later.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.


	8. No hay por que dar gracias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es la continuación de "La gran aventura" Así que si aún no la leen pues a lo mejor se pierden un poco con esta, por que tiene algunas referencias a ella, pero por lo demás espero que les agrade, disfruten.**

**¡Como hemos cambiado!**

**Capitulo 8: No hay por que dar gracias.**

* * *

"Querido Arnold... aun te amo". – Piensa Helga mientras camina por las calles de Hillwood, mirandolas vacías. – "Camino lentamente, y cada lugar por donde paso me recuerda tu estúpida cara. ¿Porque sigo enojada? Ya debería haberme acostumbrado, creí que el salir este día me haría olvidar esa tonta promesa. ¡Rayos, otra vez estoy hablando contigo en mis pensamientos, como si pudieras escucharme..." – ¡¡¡Te detesto torpe cabeza de balón! – Grita un poco molesta.

– ¡Helga! – Escucha un grito detrás de ella.

– ¿Hey, enamorados, que hacen por aquí? – Responde al ver quien la llama.

– ¡Vamos al supermercado, por que a Brainy se le olvido comprar los arándanos para la salsa! – Explica Lila tomada del brazo de su ahora novio, quien la acepto después de que ella se le declaro.

– ¡Que torpe eres Bray! – Le reclama cariñosamente. – ¡El primer día de gracias, que pasas con tu novia y haces esto! – Le dice moviendo la cabeza negativamente y chasqueando los labios.

– ¡Es que estoy nervioso, el papá de Lila es una persona muy especial! – Dice preocupado.

– ¡Ya te dije que el esta muy contento; hace mucho tiempo, que el no tiene una cena de acción de gracias como esta, y le agradece mucho a tus padres, que nos aceptarán ! – Le dice su novia con cariño.

– ¡Vamos Brainy, tranquilo, tienes mucha suerte de tener una novia tan dulce y comprensiva! – Dice Helga entre sarcástica y sincera, mientras le da palmadas en el hombro. Lila sonríe, al verlo sonrojarse. Helga la mira y le da una mirada de entendimiento. – ¡Ya debo irme, quede de ir a ver a los abuelos de Arnold, antes de la cena con mis padres! Aparte a la torpe de Olga se le ocurrió invitar a Andrew a cenar.

Lila se sorprende un poco. – ¿Estas segura de que es una buena idea? – Pregunta intranquila recordando lo que les confeso, sobre el, a ella, Phoebe y Miki hace algunos días.

Helga la mira y se encoge de hombros. – Fue ella quien lo invito, tal vez eso sea bueno. Puede que le este empezando a gustar, y así yo pueda dejar de pensar esas tonterías. – Explica Helga, en tanto Brainy las mira intrigado.

– ¡Ojalá sea así, Helga! – Comenta Lila con esperanza. – ¡Debemos irnos, se hace tarde! – Mirando su reloj. – ¡Nos vemos el lunes! – Dice jalando a Brainy que se despide con la mano.

– ¡Si, adios! ¡Se cuidan! – Les grita Helga sonriendo.

Los ve desaparecer tras una esquina, y sigue caminando, con una rara aprensión en el pecho. Después llega a la pensión y toca el timbre, el abuelo es quien abre.

– ¡Mujercita! – Dice al verla. – ¡Bienvenida!

– ¡Hola abuelo Phil! ¿Como estas? – Responde ella contenta.

– ¡Yo muy bien pequeña! ¿Y a ti como te ha ido?

– Ya sabes, igual.– Sonriendo de lado. – ¿Como sigue la abuela? – Cambiando el tema.

– ¡Extrañandote, hacia mucho que no venias y ahora que no puede salir de la cama, ya esta desesperada!

– ¿Que es lo que tiene?

– ¡Solo es gripa, pero es tan necia que se le ha constipado un poco!

– ¿Puedo ir a verla? Le traje unos dulces.– Dice Helga mostrando un paquete.

– ¡Claro hija, sube! – Le dice Phil, siguiendola al primer piso por las escaleras.

– ¡Pookie, mira quien vino a verte!– Le exclama a su esposa.

– ¡¡¡Eleanor!!! – Grita la abuela al ver a Helga.

– ¡Hola Gertie, me han dicho que te has portado mal! – Dice Helga poniendo las manos en la cintura, y mirando con ternura a la anciana que ha sido una verdadera amiga con ella.

– ¡Es que este anciano no me deja hacer nada! – Dice señalando a su esposo.

– ¡Gertie, es por tu bien! – Explica Helga. – El pobre abuelo solo se preocupa por ti. – La anciana le sonríe. –¡Si prometes que lo vas a obedecer, te doy el regalo que traigo para ti!

– ¡Esta bien! – Responde segura.

– ¡Muy bien, toma! – Entregandole el paquete.

– ¡DULCES! ¡Gracias Eleanor!– Dice contenta.

El abuelo sale de la recamara tras esto, le agrada mucho como es Helga con su esposa, es como tener una nieta. Después de un rato de estar en la sala, escucha que alguien baja las escaleras.

– ¡Ya me voy abuelo, Gertie se ha quedado dormida!

– ¡Gracias por venir a visitarla Helga, eso la anima mucho!

– ¡Voy a venir mas seguido! ¿No necesitas que te ayude en algo, en la casa?– Pregunta Helga.

– ¡No mujercita, los inquilinos me ayudan mucho, y Susie, ya esta haciendo la cena! ¿No quieres quedarte?

– ¡Me encantaría, pero Olga invito a Andrew a la cena y tengo que ir por el a la parada de autobuses!

– ¿Andrew... es tu maestro, cierto?– Pregunta viendola a los ojos.

Helga desvía la mirada. – ¡Es invitado de Olga! – Explica.

– Entiendo... – Dice el anciano sonriendole. – ¡Cuidate mucho! ¿Quieres? – Abriendo la puerta.

Helga sonríe tristemente. – ¡Nos vemos abuelo! – Despidiendose con la mano. Después solo pisar la calle, comienza a correr, sin voltear atrás.

Corre sin detenerse, no entiende porque, tiene este sentimiento extraño desde que despertó. Cuando se detiene a descansar se percata del lugar donde esta. – ¡El mismo muelle, siempre el maldito, mismo muelle! – Suspira y se queda mirando el río. Recuerda la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar y ella y Arnold, se encontraron, y recuerda también como se comenzó a hundir el Mayflower. – ¡Pfff! Ja, ja, ja, siempre que recuerdo eso, me parece estúpido...

– ¿Que es estúpido? – Escucha una voz masculina tras ella.

Helga voltea y lo mira. – ¿Creí que nos veríamos en la parada de autobuses? ¿Que haces aquí?

Andrew se acerca a ella y mira hacia el agua. – ¡Quería saber si era cierto que no venias! – Voltea a verla.

Ella frunce el ceño. "¿Quien rayos se cree el para comprobar nada?" – ¡Eso es algo que no te importa! – Replica ella dirigiendose a la calle.

– ¡Helga! – Dice Andrew tomandola del brazo. El la mira extraño.

– ¿Q- que? – Dice nerviosa y sonrojada. Andrew parece querer decir algo... – ¡Ya vamonos, ya es tarde! – Dice ella soltandose del agarre. El la sigue en silencio.

* * *

Arnold mira el arroyo que pasa junto a San Lorenzo, recordando que hoy es el día especial de el y Helga, recordando su promesa...

~ 0~

–¡Arnold! – Dice ella sorprendida. – ¿Que haces aquí?

– Yo pregunte primero. – Dice el parándose junto a ella.

– ¡Je, es que recordaba la vez que nos encontramos aquí y el Mayflower, se volvió a hundir! ¡Puggh! – Haciendo una pantomima con la mano.

– ¡Es cierto eso fue gracioso, al final de cuentas, Je, je! – Arreglando la mochila que lleva al hombro.

– ¿Y ahora me dirás que haces aquí?– Pregunta intrigada.

– ¡Huyendo de casa!

– ¿De nuevo? Pero tu ya estabas resignado... digo

– ¡Ven! – Dice el tomándole la mano, y jalándola con rumbo desconocido.

– ¡Espera! ¿A donde vamos? – Dice ella siguiéndole el paso.

– ¡Aquí! – Dice Arnold soltándola.

– ¿El gran Pete? ¿Porque venimos aquí? – Dice intrigada.

– ¡Supuse que no soportarías estar con tu familia y me dije, hagamos de este, nuestro día especial! – Responde sonrojado.

– ¿Día especial? – Levantando de un lado la ceja.

– ¡Vamos, sube! – Ayudándola a subir. – ¡Bien que hay aquí...- Sacando cosas de la mochila.

Helga lo mira, el saca un par de emparedados, un bote de mermelada, y unos bisquets, con una botella de refresco y vasos. – ¿Y esto? – Dice ella recorriendo con la mirada las cosas de la casa club.

– ¡Tenemos emparedados de pavo, bisquets con mermelada de arandano y Yahoo soda, es nuestra cena de acción de gracias! – Explica muy contento.

– ¡Bien! Me agrada la idea, ya tenia hambre. – Sonriéndole de vuelta, y sentándose junto a el.

– Helga...

– Dime.

– ¡Prometo celebrar contigo, este día siempre, por que gracias a ti tengo mucho que agradecer, como el viaje que pronto vamos a realizar, y tu amistad! – Alzando su mano derecha. Helga sonríe.

– ¡Yo también lo prometo, porque también tengo mucho que agradecer, como tu amistad y esta cena!

Después de eso brindaron y sonrieron un largo rato, sin saber que en el futuro esa promesa seria rota por uno de ellos...

~0~

–¡No pude ni siquiera mantener esa promesa, en estos últimos años hemos compartido este día, y yo te prometí que seria nuestro día especial, y que siempre estaríamos juntos y ahora te abandone! – Dice arrugando el periódico, donde aparece retratada Helga tomada del brazo de un Andrew que la mira muy sonriente. El desarruga la foto y la mira detenidamente. En esa foto ella se ve triste, y esta parada junto a la pintura con la que gano el segundo lugar en el concurso, " Abuelos" es el titulo de la pintura, ella hizo un cuadro de Phil y Gertie, abrazados, mirando al cielo con anhelo. – ¡Entiendo la indirecta! – Hablandole a ella como si lo escuchara. Vuelve a mirar a Helga colgando del brazo de Andrew, y descubre algo. – ¡Ese maldito... – Tras esto sale corriendo hacia su casa. Entra como un remolino.

– ¡Arnold la cena ya casi esta lista! – le dice Stella desde la cocina. – ¿Que pasa? – pregunta al verlo revolver sus cosas.

– ¡Estoy buscando las fotos que me mandaron Phoebe y Gerald, las de el Halloween de la escuela! – Dice exaltado.

– ¡Están ahí en tu mesa! – Le señala.

Arnold las toma, las revuelve y encuentra la que busca, esta Helga con Phoebe, pero hay alguien detrás de ellas, alguien que no estaba posando, Andrew Brown mirando a Helga. Eso lo asusta, ese hombre esta enamorado de ella, puede saberlo, por la estúpida mirada con que la observa.

– ¿Arnold? – Dice su madre al verlo sentarse con las manos temblorosas, mirando esa foto.

– ¡Tengo que ir a hablar por teléfono mama! – Dice el suplicando a su madre.

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza. – No te preocupes , así esperamos a ver si llega tu padre. – Le dice para tranquilizarlo. Después de eso el se dirige al pueblo, mientras ella mira de reojo la foto de Helga.

* * *

La cena ha pasado sin contratiempos en la casa Pataki, a excepción de ese momento en que Helga dijo que no tenia nada, por que dar gracias. Luego se tranquilizo y dio gracias por que sus seres queridos estaban bien de salud y por estar con su familia y disfrutar una cena tan deliciosa. Para beneplácito de Olga que se había esforzado en la cocina. Tras esto Bob se pone a platicar con Andrew sobre deportes y Myriam los escucha, mientras Olga y Helga recogen la mesa.

– ¿Y bien, ya te diste cuenta que el te gusta? – Pregunta Olga directamente.

– ¿Que, de que hablas? – Responde Helga molesta.

– ¡Vamos aceptaste que el viniera a cenar!

– ¡Tu lo invitaste! ¿Que querías, que le dijera que no? Es mi amigo, conoces el significado de esa palabra, A-M-I-G-O. y para que sepas, tu eres quien le interesa.

– ¡No lo creo , esas miradas que te ha dado toda la noche, ¡Uf! No, yo se que quien le gusta eres tu, hermanita!

Helga rueda los ojos molesta. – Mira Olga yo, tengo novio, y se llama Arnold, así que no estoy interesada en otra persona y punto, o sea que si lo que quieres es un novio, lanzate con el.

– ¡Helga, yo no...

Ring, ring. Suena el teléfono en la sala.

– ¡Bueno… hola, si ella esta aquí espera! ¡Helga te llaman!

– ¡Gracias Myriam! – Dice tomando el auricular. – ¡Bueno!

– ¿Fuiste al muelle? – Le contesta la voz de Arnold. Ella se queda callada. – ¡Vamos responde!

– ¡Si, no pude evitarlo! – Contesta con impaciencia. Andrew voltea a verla, sabe con quien esta hablando.

– ¡Necesitaba saberlo! – Dice el con alivio. – ¡Perdoname por no estar ahí para ti!

– No te preocupes, sabia que lo recordarías y solo te extrañe un poquito. – Dice ella sonriendo.

– ¿Y cenaste con tu familia? – Pregunta.

– ¡Si y con Andrew! – Responde ella sin pensar.

– ¿Que? ¿Por que con el? – Reclama el celoso.

– ¡Olga lo invito! – Repone Helga.

Arnold desea decirle lo que descubrió de ese hombre, pero como hacerlo si no puede comprobarlo desde tan lejos. – ¡Entiendo! ¿Disfrutaste a tu familia? – Cambia de tema.

– ¡Si este año la cena le quedo deliciosa a Olga! Y como Myriam ya esta mas repuesta fue bastante agradable! – Comenta ella con soltura. Andrew la mira es tan diferente cuando esta hablando con el, algo brilla en ella, algo que no puede explicar.

– ¿Entonces me perdonas? – Repite Arnold.

– ¡Claro que si cabeza de balón! ¡Pero no se si aguante, otro año igual! – dice ella bromeando.

Arnold quisiera decirle que ya pronto va a regresar a su lado para estar juntos pero se detiene, realmente quiere darle la sorpresa. – ¡Pues ya veremos! ¡Debo marcharme!

– ¡Esta bien! Te cuidas mucho, te amo. – Le dice olvidandose de que hay gente a su alrededor.

– ¡Adiós Helga, te quiero mucho, cuidate! – Responde el, y cuelga

Helga se queda con el auricular en la mano, como suele pasarle cuando habla con el, solo pensando en lo feliz que la hace escuchar su voz.

– ¡Debo irme Helga! – Escucha a Andrew hablar tras ella.

– ¡Ah, si te acompaño a la parada! – Dice ella colgando el teléfono.

– ¡Gracias por todo y hasta luego! – Dice el a los demás.

– ¡Hasta pronto Andrew puedes venir a ver los partidos cuando quieras! – Dice Bob.

– ¡Adiós Andrew eres bienvenido cualquier otro día! – Repite Myriam.

– ¡ Nos vemos Andrew! – Se despide Olga.

Salen y caminan por un rato en silencio.

– ¡Gracias por todo Helga! – Dice Andrew finalmente. Ella que caminaba unos pasos adelante voltea a verlo.

– ¡No tienes nada que agradecerme, fue Olga quien te invito, ya vez que puedes acercarte mas a ella! – Explica Helga con una sonrisa.

El la mira con tristeza y baja la mirada. – ¡Olga ya no me interesa, y ese es tal vez, un gran problema!

– ¿Que quieres decir con que ya no te interesa? ¿Acaso esto es un juego? – Pregunta ella molesta.

Entonces el camina hacia ella y la toma de los hombros. – ¡Perdoname! ¡Pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti! – Helga abre los ojos con incredulidad. Mientras el la abraza.

– ¿Que rayos estas diciendo? – Dice preocupada.

– ¡Te amo Helga, te amo! – Tras gritar esto, el la besa en los labios, ella no puede reaccionar, su cuerpo no le responde, es extraño pero siente un poco de bienestar, cuando se da cuenta de eso, quiere huir, golpearlo, pero no lo logra, entonces… – "¡Helga!" – Escucha la voz de Arnold, gritando su nombre desde el fondo de su alma, y se imagina su rostro, eso le da fuerzas y empuja aparte a Andrew, una sonora cachetada resuena en la calle.

– ¡¿Como te atreves?! ¡Yo jamas pensé que alguien como tú, pudiera hacer algo como esto! ¡Y escucha de una vez esto, yo no te quiero, no me gustas! ¡Ademas sabes que tengo novio y lo amo! ¡ Eres despreciable! Tras decir esto corre hacia su casa, dejando a Andrew totalmente devastado.

Helga entra a su casa y sube las escaleras rápidamente.

– ¿Helga ya regresaste? – Pregunta Olga, asomandose a la recamara de su hermana, solo para verla totalmente blanca y respirando con dificultad. – ¡Por dios! ¿Que te pasa Helga? – Le dice preocupada.

– ¡Llama... a Phoebe por ... favor! – Le responde apenas audiblemente.

– ¡Si, ya voy… – Dice Olga tomando el teléfono. Helga la toma por el brazo.

– Y a… Brainy, también… por favor! – Olga asiente y comienza a marcar el numero de Phoebe, mientras ve a Helga que parece a punto de un colapso. – ¡Necesito a… mis amigos! – Expresa Helga con lagrimas rodando por su mejilla.

Continuara…

¡Ay dios este capitulo hasta a mi me deja de a seis! Espero que les guste, pronto voy a subir el próximo, aunque voy a estar ocupadita esta semana pero voy a hacer un esfuerzote. Nos seguimos leyendo.

Con afecto REI HIKARU CHIBA. See you in the future.


	9. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es la continuación de "La gran aventura" Así que si aún no la leen pues a lo mejor se pierden un poco con esta, por que tiene algunas referencias a ella, pero por lo demás espero que les agrade, disfruten.**

**¡Como hemos cambiado!**

**Capitulo 9: Sorpresas.**

* * *

El la mira con tristeza y baja la mirada. – ¡Olga ya no me interesa, y ese es tal vez, un gran problema!

– ¿Que quieres decir con que ya no te interesa? ¿Acaso esto es un juego? – Pregunta Helga molesta.

Entonces el camina hacia ella y la toma de los hombros. – ¡Perdoname! ¡Pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti! – Helga abre los ojos con incredulidad. Mientras el la abraza.

– ¿Que rayos estas diciendo? – Dice preocupada.

– ¡Te amo Helga, te amo! – Tras gritar esto, el la besa en los labios, ella no puede reaccionar, su cuerpo no le responde, es extraño pero siente un poco de bienestar, cuando se da cuenta de eso, quiere huir, golpearlo, pero no lo logra, entonces… – "¡Helga!" – Escucha la voz de Arnold, gritando su nombre desde el fondo de su alma, y se imagina su rostro, eso le da fuerzas y empuja aparte a Andrew, una sonora cachetada resuena en la calle.

– ¡¿Como te atreves?! ¡Yo jamas pensé que alguien como tú, pudiera hacer algo como esto! ¡Y escucha de una vez esto, yo no te quiero, no me gustas! ¡Ademas sabes que tengo novio y lo amo! ¡ Eres despreciable! – Tras decir esto corre hacia su casa, dejando a Andrew totalmente devastado.

* * *

Estos días han sido una tortura para Andrew, solo ve a Helga en las clases, pero ella no habla con el, entra y sale acompañada, mas bien custodiada por sus amigos, quienes por cierto lo miran feo, en especial, Gerald y Brainy, Phoebe le manda de vez en cuando miradas de reprobación, en tanto Lila y Miki, lo miran con cierta tristeza, y Lorenzo tiende a ignorarlo, sabe que ella les ha contado todo; aparte siente la tensión en el grupo, pues aunque sus demás alumnos no tienen conocimiento de la situación, el no tener el apoyo del grupo de Helga, siente la apatía del resto.

A ella le ha pedido quedarse después de la clase, sin embargo Helga solo se disculpa, con excusas tontas como ir al baño, o que debe ir a la dirección o cosas por el estilo. No contesta sus llamadas, no le abre nunca la puerta cuando la busca en su casa, nada, lo evita totalmente. Pero el no deja de buscarla continuamente.

Ring, Ring.

– ¡Bueno...

– ¡Hola Olga! ¿Esta Helga?

– ¡Hola Andrew… no, lo siento! – Responde ella con tristeza.

– ¡Disculpame por molestarte… se que ella no desea escuchar de mi, pero no puedo dejar de intentarlo! – Le confía con aprensión.

– ¡Metiste la pata con ella, aún no estaba lista para ti, ella ama a Arnold, es su novio!

– ¡Ella me correspondió por un momento, Olga! ¡Se que ella siente algo por mi!

– ¿Y como crees que ella, se siente ahora? La hiciste sentir traicionada y aunque si llego a albergar un cariño sincero por ti, ahora ya lo arruinaste.

– ¡No pude evitarlo necesitaba decirle y ese beso… fue sin querer… solo sucedió!

– ¡Pues otra cosa que sucedió, es que ella ya nunca te va a tener confianza!

– ¡Te juro que jamas he querido dañarla, se que soy mucho mayor que ella pero, realmente me enamore! – Explica Nervioso.

– Lo siento Andrew, te juro que yo sentí que ella tenia algo contigo, pero la verdad es que ella ama mucho a Arnold, en serio, mejor olvidate de ella, la lastimaste profundamente, ella creía que eras un buen amigo, y definitivamente le hiciste daño, al enamorarte de ella y sobre todo al forzarla de esa forma.

– Lo se Olga, voy a tratar de no molestarla… pero no voy a dejar de intentar acercarme de nuevo a ella, por que la necesito, la amo. Gracias por todo, adiós. CLICK.

– Adiós… – Repite Olga, que voltea a ver a Helga que tiene el teléfono de la cocina en sus manos. – ¡Ahora ya lo sabe Helga, pero no parece dispuesto a olvidarte!

– Debe hacerlo… yo jamas podré amarlo, de la misma forma que el a mi. – Dice con tristeza.

– Espero que tu decisión sea la adecuada, no sabes si Arnold volverá algún día.

Helga sonríe. – ¡Si el no regresa iré yo, a buscarlo Olga, no se deshará de mi tan fácilmente! No después de haber destrozado el corazón de un buen hombre.

– ¿Ya no lo detestas?

– Sigo molesta con el, abuso de mi confianza, y eso no se hace, pero, aún lo estimo, mas no voy a hablar con el, no quiero que tenga ninguna esperanza.

– Espero que todo salga bien, hermanita bebe.– Dice Olga cariñosamente.

– Yo también Olga, y espero que el torpe cabeza de Balón, sepa todo lo que dejo ir por su culpa. – Ambas comienzan a reír.

* * *

Pasan las semanas y llegan las vacaciones de invierno, Andrew hace otro intento para acercarse a Helga, el ultimo día de clases, pero los chicos no se lo permiten. Ella se siente triste y enojada cuando lo ve, así que prefiere evitarlo, es un gran alivio el que ya no tenga que verlo.

Ese día ella llega a su casa.

– ¿Y esto?– Exclama al ver un gran numero de maletas en la entrada.

– ¡Ah, Helga que bueno que llegas, nos vamos de viaje esta navidad! – Le explica su madre desde la cocina.

– ¿¿¿Que??? – Dice Helga sorprendida.

– ¡Vamos con tu tío Vitto! – Continua Myriam.

– ¡Ah, no que horror, yo no voy! – Espeta Helga. – ¡Ahí están esos dos monstruos horribles de Cely y Fito, que siempre me jalan de las coletas, y eso sin contar con la idiota de Hilda que siempre me ha fastidiado con que es mas bonita que yo!

– ¡Pero Helga, ya no tienes coletas, y ellos ya, no son tan pequeños y por tu prima, ella siempre te ha querido mucho!

– ¡Pero matar, no Myriam, no voy y no voy, ademas a Olga tampoco le agrada ir ahí , seguro no va a ir! – Mirando a su hermana en busca de consuelo.

– ¡Equivocada, hace como 5 años que no voy, así que tengo curiosidad y voy con ellos!

– ¡Traidora! ¡Pues yo no voy! – Repone enojada Helga.

– ¡Helga no puedes quedarte sola! – Dice Myriam preocupada.

– ¿Quien se quedara sola?– Replica Bob que baja las escaleras con otro par de maletas.

– ¡Helga no quiere ir B! – Le explica su mujer.

El observa a su hija por un instante, se ve resuelta a hacer un escandalo con tal de no ir, la conoce, ademas ella a sufrido mucho últimamente, la ha visto llorar.

– ¿Quieres quedarte con alguien? – Le pregunta el con naturalidad.

Helga lo mira sorprendida, pero su cerebro trabaja rápido, el le esta dando permiso, Phoebe tiene que ir de vacaciones con sus abuelos a Japón, lógicamente Miki ira con ella, Lila, no aún no se llevan tan bien, y con alguno de sus amigos hombres seria raro. Pero claro hay un lugar, donde la recibirán con gusto. – ¡Con los abuelos de Arnold! – Le dice con esperanza.

El se queda pensando un momento. – ¡Esta bien, voy a llamar al viejo y si te reciben te puedes quedar!

– ¡Si! ¡Gracias papi! – Dice Helga dandole un abrazo a su padre.

Este se sonroja. – ¡Si, si, anda ve a arreglar tus maletas, vayas donde vayas , necesitaras ropa!

– ¡Si! – Expresa Helga, para después subir corriendo las escaleras.

– ¿Por que le diste permiso Bob? – Pregunta intrigada Myriam, mientras Olga lo mira con sorpresa y el observa el lugar por donde su hija menor se ha esfumado.

– ¡No creo que en su estado actual ella soporte, estar con esos monstruos de sus primos, me sentiré mejor si ella esta contenta, aunque sea lejos de mi! – Les explica. Ambas sonríen, el realmente ama mucho a Helga.

* * *

– ¡PHIL! – Grita Helga contenta nada mas atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

– ¡Hola mujercita, bienvenida! – Exclama el anciano al verla.

– ¡Tranquila niña! – Dice Bob apenado bajando la maleta y mochila de Helga. – ¡ Buenas tardes viejo! – Saluda a su forma.

– ¡Buenas tardes Bob! – Responde Phil, sin inmutarse.

– ¡Le agradezco que reciba a esta caprichosa! – Dice Bob sinceramente, poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su hija.

– ¡ No tienes que agradecer nada Bob, Helga es bienvenida en esta casa siempre que quiera!

– ¡Pues gracias! Bueno Helga, ten el numero de tu tío, por cualquier cosa , toma esto es dinero para tus gastos, y por favor se buena con esta gente!

– ¡Si papa! - Lo abraza efusivamente, hasta que el le da unas palmadas en la espalda, después se aleja, y ella dice adiós a su madre y hermana hasta que el coche desaparece tras una esquina. Entonces mira al abuelo y le sonríe.

* * *

Helga no puede creer el lugar, donde se encuentra ahora, mira el cielo a través del tragaluz del cuarto de Arnold, era el único lugar disponible en la casa, gracias a un montón de cajas, que le llegaron a el señor Potts y que ocupan varios de los cuartos que estaban vacíos, sonríe recordando que el abuelo regañaba a el señor Potts, pues esperaba que no fueran explosivos, luego este se puso a explicarle que eran conectores para derribar un edificio muy grande y que no los podían dejar en el lugar por que podían robarlos y que no se preocupara que solo podía borrar todo el vecindario con eso, pero no eran peligrosos, eso era un chiste de doble sentido que el abuelo no quiso entender.

– ¡Eleanor, baja a cenar! – Escucha que grita la abuela, desde las escaleras.

– ¡Ya voy Gertie! – Dice con alegría.

La cena es deliciosa, todos platican animadamente, nadie siente como una extraña a Helga, hace tantos años que se convirtió en una mas de la familia.

– ¡Bueno es hora de hacer el sorteo de intercambio de regalos! – Explica el abuelo. – ¡Bueno este año sacaremos el papel con el nombre de Arnold! – Diciendo y haciendo.

– ¡Phil! Puede darmelo a mi, yo le compro algo.– Dice Helga apenada.

– ¡Claro mujer Pequeña! – Entregandole el papel.

– ¡Gracias! – Mirando con cariño el nombre escrito en el.

– ¡A ver todos...

Llega la hora de ir a dormir, Helga se siente tan avergonzada, es decir, a dormido muchas veces en esa cama, nunca una noche completa, pero ahora lo haría sola y no al lado de ese chico que tanto ama. Se recuesta del lado que siempre le tocaba, cerca de la pared y dando la espalda a la puerta, han sido tantas emociones para un día, que queda irremediablemente dormida en pocos instantes.

Como a la una de la madrugada, un taxi se detiene frente a la pensión. De el baja un muchacho que abre la puerta y deja sus maletas en la entrada. "Cielos, esa parada en Miami, nos retraso bastante, pensé que iba a llegar mas temprano, todos duermen, mejor les doy la sorpresa mañana, ademas estoy cansado." Sube las escaleras hasta su recamara, la luz de la luna se cuela por el tragaluz iluminando el centro del cuarto asi que se desliza hasta su closet, toma una pijama y se cambia, se mete a la cama sin notar que hay alguien mas ahí durmiendo en un pequeño espacio pegada a la pared. El sueño lo vence rapidamente, entonces como una mágica ilusión ambos sueñan con el primer momento que durmieron abrazados.

~0~

Fue en San Lorenzo, después de salir de la cascada, estaban metidos bajo la misma frazada.

- ¡Me gustas, Helga! ¡Me gustas mucho... por cada uno de esos extraños matices que tiene tu personalidad, eres tan única, Helga!- Pronuncia esto con todo el valor de su alma. Ella lo mira asombrada, ¿Que es eso? El se le esta declarando, ¿Acaso el?

- ¿Que... que me estas diciendo?- Pregunta ella extrañada.

- ¿Yo te gusto Helga? Me refiero a gustar, gustar. ¿Dime, que lo que me dijiste en industrias futuro es verdad?- Dice el emocionado mirándola con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Ella no sabe que responder, lo mira, todo este tiempo el ha esperado para preguntar eso, ella lo sabe, conoce esa mirada, ahora entiende, por que el actuaba celoso primero con Lorenzo y luego con Armando. Entiende y ve la felicidad en sus manos, no va a dejarla escapar como siempre, no lo hará.

- Si Arnold- Dice en un suspiro.- Eso que te dije es verdad. Yo... te amo... - Con el corazón a punto de salirse.

- ¡Gracias, por ser sincera conmigo... yo, aún no puedo...

- ¡Decir que me amas, esta bien, me agrada gustarte... esta bien para mi así!- Abrazándolo también.- ¡Se que voy a ganarme tu amor Arnold, por que siempre voy a estar contigo!

- ¡Es tan agradable tenerte en mis brazos Helga!- Sonrojado y pensando.- "Son tantas cosas que quisiera decirte y tanto que aún no se de ti."

- ¡Para mi también Arnold, para mi también!- Una pequeña lagrima recorre su mejilla, ella esta abrazando a la persona que ama y sabe que el también la quiere, al menos un poco. - ¡Te amo Arnold!

Ellos se quedaron dormidos así abrazados sintiendo el calor del otro.

~0~

Helga se voltea y Arnold también como un imán se atraen entre sueños, el la abraza y ella queda sobre su pecho.

– ¡Te amo Arnold! – Susurra.

– ¡Y yo a ti Helga! – Contesta el quedamente sin notar que ninguno de los dos esta soñado

Continuara…

Espero reviews siento que este capitulo me quedo muy lindo espero no exagerar. Gracias.

Rei Hikaru Chiba.


	10. Te amo!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es la continuación de "La gran aventura" Así que si aún no la leen pues a lo mejor se pierden un poco con esta, por que tiene algunas referencias a ella, pero por lo demás espero que les agrade, disfruten.**

**¡Como hemos cambiado!**

**Capitulo 10: ¡Te amo!**

* * *

_Ah! y como hemos cambiado_

_que lejos ha quedado aquella amistad_

_así como el viento abandona todo al paso_

_así con el tiempo todo es abandonado_

_Cada beso que se da_

_Alguien lo abandonara_

_Así como los años perdidos a la distancia_

_Así como tu y yo perdimos la confianza_

_Y cada paso que se dio _

_algo mas nos alejo_

_Lo mejor que conocimos separo nuestros _

_destinos que hoy nos vuelven a reunir!_

_Si tal vez tu y yo queremos volveremos a _

_sentir aquella vieja entrega._

_ah! como hemos cambiado_

_Que lejos a quedado aquella amistad_

_ah! que nos ha pasado_

_como hemos olvidado aquella amistad_

_Así como siento ahora el hueco que has dejado _

_Quizás llegada la hora vuelva a sentirte a mi lado_

_Tantos sueños por cumplir _

_Ah! Alguno se ha de vivir si._

_Y lo mejor que conocimos separo nuestros _

_destinos que hoy nos vuelven a reunir_

_Y tal vez si tu y yo queremos volveremos a _

sentir aquella vieja entrega.

* * *

A pesar de ser invierno esta mañana del 22 de diciembre esta despejada, la luz del sol brilla con intensidad, calentando y dando brillo a la nieve y Hillwood comienza a despertar para preparar las festividades. Helga se siente tan a gusto en el sopor de un sueño donde abraza a su amado que se niega a tener conciencia, el a su vez esta demasiado cansado para aún querer despertar de esa hermosa quimera, sin embargo ambos abren los ojos casi al mismo tiempo, creyendose todavía en un sueño los dos sonríen y vuelven a cerrarlos, de pronto la conciencia los invade y abren sus orbes con sorpresa.

– ¡¿Arnold?!

– ¡¿Helga?!

Gritan los dos a un tiempo, en tanto ella se pone de pie sobre la cama y el al soltarla, cae hacia atrás al piso. PACK!!! – ¡Auch!

Ninguno de los dos se mueve a partir del momento que sus ojos se encuentran, parece un momento eterno ese cruce de miradas. El no puede creer que ella esta frente a el, se ve tan bella a pesar de que esta en camisón, despeinada, sonrojada y lo mira con espanto, esta mas delgada pero su cuerpo tiene unas curvas que no recordaba, y su cabello ha crecido mucho en menos de un año. Ella lo observa, es cierto o es su imaginación, pero es el, no puede ser otro, se ve un poco diferente a como se fue, mas alto, mas maduro, algo mas atlético y con la piel de un tono dorado, se ve muy atractivo.

– ¿Que haces aquí? – Pregunta ella inocentemente.

– ¡Vivo aquí! Es decir llegue anoche, pero ¿y tu?– Le explica sin dejar de mirarla.

– ¡Mi familia se fue de viaje y dejaron que me quedara con los abuelos! – Explica ella.

Siguen mirandose, de pronto los ojos de Helga se llenan de lagrimas.

– ¡Helga, que… – Dice el acercandose a ella.

– ¡Arnold, Arnold, Arnold! – Repite sollozando ella, que después de arrojarse a sus brazos, se aferra a el. – ¡Regresaste, regresaste!

– ¡Helga! – Acaricia su cabeza. – ¡Si regrese y aquí me voy a quedar! ¡No llores mi niña, por favor! – Toma el rostro de ella con las dos manos, le quita las lagrimas que salen sin cesar, para mirarla de frente. – ¡Regrese por ti! – Ella sonríe y están a punto de besarse.

Toc, Toc! – ¿Helga hija, estas bien, oímos un golpe? – Ellos se sonrojan y ella corre a abrir la puerta, secandose las lagrimas antes de hacerlo.

– ¡Phil, estoy mejor que bien! – Dice ella contenta mientras abre la puerta de par en par para dejar que el anciano vea al recién llegado.

– ¡ARNOLD! – Grita el entusiasmado, corriendo a abrazarlo.

– ¡Abuelo! – Exclama emocionado Arnold, abrazandolo con cariño.

Fue tan fuerte el grito del abuelo, que alerto a todos en la casa; tanto que a los dos segundos de eso, el cuarto estaba lleno de gente, todos dando la bienvenida al muchacho, la abuela revisando que no trajera changos en la cabeza, y Helga apenada, pues se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba peinada.

* * *

Después del alboroto, todos se arreglan y bajan a tomar el desayuno, ahí Arnold les comenta que no les aviso porque, quería darles una sorpresa, pero llego muy tarde y mejor subió a su recamara, mas no pensó que Helga dormía en ese lugar; el señor Potts se burla de el, diciendole que no pudo recibir una mejor bienvenida, lo que logra poner como tomates a los aludidos.

Después del desayuno algunos salen a hacer sus compras y el resto decide dejar solos por fin a la parejita. Ellos están abrazados en un sofa, pareciera que se necesitaran para respirar.

– ¡Ahora no quiero que lleguen por mi! – Dice ella metiendo la nariz en el cuello de el.

– ¿Quien viene por ti? – Pregunta el.

– ¡Brainy y Lila quedaron en pasar por mi, nos vamos a reunir con los demás para ir de compras! – Explica.

– ¡Je, no puedo creer todavía que ellos dos sean novios, cuando ella me lo dijo en una de sus cartas me quede como piedra! ¡Creí que estaba bromeando, hasta que tu me mandaste la tuya confirmandome el asunto!

– ¿Y porque me creíste mas a mi, que a ella misma?

– ¡No se, siempre he confiado mas en tu juicio! – Dice sonriendole.

Ella lo mira con angustia. – ¡Hay algunas cosas que no te he podido platicar por carta, Arnold, cosas graves que necesito que sepas! – Explica mirandolo a los ojos.

El cree saber a que se refiere. – ¡Cuando estés lista, Helga! ¡No es necesario que sea ahora!

– ¡Yo creo que…

DING; DONG!!! Suena el timbre, el abuelo sale a a abrir.

– ¡Helga te buscan! – Le dice Phil regresando a la cocina.

– ¡Ah, deben ser ellos! – Dice ella un tanto aliviada, dirigiendose a la puerta. – ¡Espera aquí les daremos bien la sorpresa! – Explica traviesa. El asiente.

Helga se queda como piedra al ver quien es la persona que la busca.

– ¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí, como me encontraste?! – Dice ella dando un paso atrás.

– ¡Lila se apiado de mi y me dijo donde encontrarte, necesito hablar contigo!

Ella lo mira enojada, no puede creer que se atreva a buscarla otra vez. – ¡Vete de aquí, esta no es mi casa, pero no tienes derecho a entrar! ¡Tu y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos! – Arnold que ha escuchado la discusión, sale tras Helga.

– ¿Andrew, que haces aquí? – Dice al reconocer a su profesor.

Al ver a Arnold, Andrew se vuelve hacia Helga hecho una furia. – ¡Sabias que el ya iba a volver y por eso me rechazas! – Agarrandola por el brazo. Arnold se molesta al ver esto.

– ¡Oye, tranquilo, suelta a Helga ahora mismo! – Le grita indignado tomandolo por el hombro.

Helga esta temblando, esta estúpida situación es la que quería evitar al alejarse de Andrew.

– ¡Esto no te importa Arnold, es entre Helga y yo! – Empujando a un lado al chico rubio haciendolo caer.

– ¡No hay nada entre tu y yo, Andrew, sueltame! – Dice Helga torciendo su brazo. – ¡Yo no te rechace por que el fuera a regresar, estúpido! ¡Traicionaste nuestra amistad al albergar por mi, un sentimiento que no puede ser correspondido, por que, y tu lo sabes bien, AMO A ARNOLD, entiendes! – Logra soltarse y se acerca a su novio, que se levantaba del piso.

– ¡Tu correspondiste mi beso, Helga, yo no te obligue! – Dice Andrew dolido.

– ¡Eso es mentira! ¡O acaso ya olvidaste el dolor de la cachetada que te di, te dije que yo no puedo corresponderte Andrew, ¡CRIMINAL!, eres un adulto y mi profesor, no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos, solo por que tu quieras volver a la adolescencia! – Dice ella tratando de ser tan cruel como era antes.

Arnold la mira, a dicho todo eso con dureza, pero el puede ver en su mirada, esta triste, dolida. – ¡Helga! – Dice sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, sabe lo que Helga esta tratando de hacer. Andrew trata de tocar nuevamente a Helga, pero Arnold lo evita tomandolo por el antebrazo. – ¡No lo hagas, si ella dice que no, entonces es no! – Viendolo con pena.

– ¡No sientas lastima por mi, yo se que ella me quiere, tu lo arruinaste todo, ella te ama, pero tu no la mereces! – Al notar la mirada de compasión de Arnold.

– ¡Lo se… pero no tienes ningún derecho a tocarla, después de lo que le hiciste! – Dice Arnold soltando el brazo del profesor. – ¡Yo tengo la fortuna de ser el dueño de su corazón, y nada puede cambiar eso, sobre todo por que es un amor correspondido, se que he cometido errores, y uno de esos fue el abandonarla y dejar su alma herida, tanto que pude perderla, pero si algo me salva es que la amo, con todo mi ser! – Voltea a verla.– ¡Te amo Helga! – Arnold deja de hablar, pero no de mirar a Helga que tiene los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y las manos en la boca, estupefacta a lo que acaba de oír de labios de su amado.

Andrew observa a Helga, que mira a Arnold con amor, ella jamas va a poder mirarlo, de la misma forma en que lo mira a el y aunque le duele admitirlo, lo acepta, a perdido, la única arma que el tenia, eran esas palabras, pero aquel de quien ella ha esperado tanto tiempo escucharlas las ha dicho, baja la mirada. – Yo te amo Helga… – Dice el finalmente. – Pero ahora veo que es verdad, Lila me lo dijo… almas gemelas, ¡Je!, ella dijo, que eran almas gemelas y ahora lo entiendo, el te mira de la misma forma, en que tu lo haces, pero no creo que yo pueda olvidarte tan fácilmente. – Dice el mas sereno. – ¡Tienes suerte Arnold, mas te vale que no la lastimes, por que yo estaré cerca para hacerte pagar si lo haces, porque aún no me doy por vencido! – Expresa antes de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta.

– Andrew… – Habla Helga, al verlo partir.

El voltea levemente. – ¡Los veo en Enero, chicos! – Emboza una sonrisa y sale a la calle, camina con las manos en los bolsillos, ellos lo siguen con la mirada, hasta que da vuelta en la esquina.

Ellos están ahí parados, se sienten raros.

– ¡Te amo Helga! – Repite Arnold viendola a los ojos.

Ella le sonríe. – ¡Yo te amo a ti Arnold! Y aunque esta, no ha sido la mejor forma en que tu te atrevieras a decirmelo, le agradezco al destino esta situación. – Acariciando el cabello de el.

– En realidad cariño, te lo iba a decir, en cuanto hubiera oportunidad, pero paso esto y solo salió. – Le dice gesticulando con las manos. – ¡Lamento que hayas tenido que dejar salir un poco a la vieja Helga! – Dice el mientras le acaricia el rostro, con una sonrisa triste. – ¡Todo ha sido culpa mía!

– ¡Yo lo estimo… ha sido un gran amigo para mi, pero mi vida entera es solo para ti!

– ¡Así que preferiste alejarte de el y tratar de evitar dañarlo!

– ¡Odio que me conozcas tan bien! – Le sonríe ella y el la atrae hacia su cuerpo.

– ¡Ya no tanto Helga, pero te prometo que voy a conocerte completamente de nuevo!

Ella lo mira sin acabar de entender. – ¡Tonto!

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando oyen una discusión en la calle.

– ¡No debiste, hacerlo Lila, no sabes como puede reaccionar un hombre desesperado, la dejaste indefensa! – Grita un Brainy bastante alterado a una Lila llorosa y sonrojada.

– ¡Lo siento es que el, lucia muy triste y yo… – Ella se queda callada al ver quienes los observan. – ¡Arnold! – Grita con alegría al ver a su amigo.

– ¡Hola! – Dice este saludandolos.

– ¿Helga estas bien? – Pregunta Brainy después de saludar a Arnold.

– ¡Si amigo! ¡No debes ser tan grosero con Lila! – Comenta Helga dandole un leve golpe en la cabeza a Brainy.

– ¡Es que estaba preocupado por ti, no pensé que Arnold estuviera contigo!

– ¡Entonces pidele disculpas a tu novia, tontin! – Cruzando los brazos

Arnold ha observado la escena con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

– ¡Perdoname chiquita! – Dice Brainy realmente apenado con su chica. Ella le sonríe.

– ¡Claro que si, tu solo estabas preocupado por Helga, yo lo entiendo! – Le responde ella abrazandolo.

– ¡Bueno no me gusta interrumpir pero, creo que nuestros amigos nos esperan en el centro comercial! – Dice Helga mirando su reloj. – ¿Vamos? – Le pregunta a Arnold.

– ¡Creo que me gustara ver la cara de todos cuando llegue contigo! – Expresa contento.

– ¡Nos vamos, al rato venimos! – Grita Helga tomando su bolso y chamarra.

– ¡Cuidense! – Se escuchan las voces de los abuelos.

Las dos parejas salen rumbo al centro comercial, para ver a sus amigos.

* * *

Lorenzo le da un buen golpe en la cabeza a Arnold, en cuanto lo ve. – ¡Esta fue una advertencia, si la vuelves a lastimar, te las vas a ver con mis puños! – Dice dandole la mano.

Arnold la acepta gustoso. – ¡No te preocupes, no pienso hacerlo, contigo ya son dos amenazas de muerte! – Recordando el incidente con Andrew.

– ¡Y te esperan mas viejo, todo el grupo quería matarte cuando te fuiste, mira que irte sin despedirte los dejo muy de malas, esperate a Enero! – Le dice Gerald en tono serio. Haciendo que todos sonrían.

– ¡Mira Arnold esta es mi prima Miki! – Dice Phoebe, presentandole a su prima.

– ¡Y es mi novia! – Aclara orgulloso Lorenzo, haciendo que su chica se ruborice.

– ¡Mucho gusto Miki, Helga me ha contado mucho sobre ti!

– ¡Mucho gusto, Arnold, tu también eres famoso para mi! – Dice en son de broma.

– ¡Bueno Chicos vamos a separarnos por parejas! – Explica Helga. – ¿Lila te importa ir con Arnold?

– ¡No esta bien! – Dice ella contenta tomando del brazo al rubio.

– ¡Brainy, tu y Miki, Lorenzo con Phoebe y Gerald conmigo, ¿De acuerdo?

– ¡¡¡SI!!! –Se escucha un grito general.

– ¡Nos vemos amor! – Dice Helga, dandole un suave beso en la mejilla a su novio y tomando del brazo a su moreno amigo.

– ¡Me compras algo bonito Phebs! – Le grita Gerald a su novia siendo arrastrado por su impulsiva amiga.

– ¡Lo pensare! – Exclama la menuda joven. – ¡Vamos Lorenzo! – Yendo hacia el otro lado.

Mientras Brainy y Miki toman otra dirección.

– ¡Nos vemos aquí en dos horas! – Alcanza a gritar Helga desde el otro lado.

– ¡Que pulmones tiene Helga! – Dice Arnold sorprendido, haciendo reír a Lila.

– ¡Es por la felicidad que explota dentro suyo! – Le dice la pelirroja comenzando a caminar.

– ¿Lila, porque tu vienes con ellos de compras, pensé que harías esto con Rhonda y las otras chicas? – Pregunta el intrigado.

Ella lo mira sorprendida y después baja la mirada. – ¡Ustedes son todos los amigos que necesito!

Arnold se queda parado mirandola. – ¿Puedo saber que paso?

Ella le sonríe. – ¡Todos hemos cambiado últimamente, Arni! Ellas no soportaron que mi novio fuera un… ¿Como lo llaman? ¡Ah, si fenómeno! Y como yo realmente, nunca pensé en siquiera abandonarlo pues, me quede sin amigas, pero tengo a Helga, ella me perdono por lo mal que me porte con ella, y siento que me ha tomado aprecio, Phoebe y Miki me han aceptado, así que me he convertido en una mas del grupo a final de cuentas.

El la mira, realmente a no ser por un poco de nostalgia, ella parece no extrañar mucho a sus antiguas amigas. – ¡Sabes Lila, , desde hace algún tiempo, he sentido algo en mi interior, acerca de Helga y creo que ahora que volví lo estoy comprobando!

– ¿Y que es Arnold? – Le dice ella extrañada.

– ¡Que ella esta madurando mas rápido que yo y si no me apresuro, no voy a poder alcanzarla! – Explica el con algo de tristeza en la mirada. – De pronto me siento mas lejos que cuando estaba en San Lorenzo, me faltan muchas cosas de conocer sobre ella.

Lila sonríe con empatía. – ¿Arni, quieres ver, una parte de como es ella ahora?

– ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?

– ¡Ven! – Dice ella jalandolo hacia el lugar donde Helga se fue con Gerald. – ¡Si no me equivoco Gerald, será la muestra apropiada!

– ???

* * *

– ¿Lila porque nos escondemos, y desde cuando aprendiste a hacerlo? – Dice el detrás de una jardinera, tratando de que no lo vean.

– ¡Larga historia, pero silencio, mira ahí están! – Dice Lila un poco sonrojada y señalando a Helga y a Gerald que salen de una tienda.

Los dos amigos caminan y platican tranquilamente.

– ¡¿Entonces si o no?! – Expresa Gerald.

– ¡No cepillo usado, entiende, a Phoebe no le gustan las corbatas! – Exaltada.

– ¡Je je, lo se, es broma! – Le dice el riendo.

– ¿Y me dirás o no? – Dice ella arrebatando la bolsa que lleva en la mano Gerald, y sacando un pequeño estuche.

– ¡Abrelo y a ver que me dices!

Helga lo abre y sonríe. – ¿Antes o después? – Gerald se gira y desvía los ojos.

– ¡Sus padres quieren que vaya con ellos a Japón, quieren que conozca a sus abuelos, mis papas me dan permiso, pero...

– ¿Tienes miedo, larguirucho?

– Miedo, no, mas bien… no se que pensaran ellos de mi, es decir tu sabes soy... – Baja la mirada.

– ¡Oyeme bien moreno, el color de tu piel no significa nada, y mi amiga es la única que debe importarte, si ella te pidió ir es por que pase lo que pase, ella te va a apoyar! – Le dice esto con una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo. El sube la mirada, y le sonríe.

– ¡Gracias desabrida, – "¿Desabrida?" Se pregunta Arnold.– siempre puedo contar con que me subas los ánimos!

– ¡Pues claro, pero si lo prefieres ahora que tu mejor amigo volvió, puedes preguntarle a el, seguro piensa igual que yo! – Dice siguiendo su camino.

– ¡Esta bien, le voy a decir, solo para que el me confirme y agarrar mas valor! – Le contesta alcanzandola.

Ella le sonríe. – ¿Y entonces antes o después?

– ¡Helga! – Poco antes de entrar en otra tienda.

* * *

Lila paga el ultimo regalo que necesitaba, mientras Arnold solo lleva la mitad de los suyos.

– ¿Y que le compraras a Helga? – Dice ella sonriendo.

El se voltea a verla, sigue inquieto.– ¡No se que podría gustarle! Antes solía conocerla, pero ahora, no se.

– Arnold, eso que viste es solo una parte de lo que es su mundo ahora, y tu eres el centro de su vida. No debes sentirte así, habla con ella. Ustedes se aman tanto.

El le sonríe a su amiga. – ¿Que crees que podría regalarle?

Lila coloca un dedo en su barbilla. – ¡Mh! ¡Hace unos días Brainy me dijo algo que te puede servir! – Le responde y luego lo jala nuevamente hacia otra tienda.

* * *

Después de un rato todos se reúnen en el lugar fijado antes, comen en un restaurante del centro comercial, ahí, Arnold observa mas del comportamiento de Helga, con el resto de sus amigos, la mira robarle una papa frita a Lorenzo, jugar guerritas de bolitas de pan con Brainy y Lila, y cuchichear con Miki y Phoebe en japonés, "¿Cuando rayos aprendió ese idioma?", se pregunta el, luego Gerald lo aparta por un rato para platicar, Arnold sabe sobre que pero, escucha atentamente la explicación, y luego le da la misma respuesta que Helga, ella tenia razón después de todo, así que Gerald parece decidido a viajar.

Al final del día se intercambian regalos, y se desean felicidades de antemano, pues Phoebe, Miki, Gerald y Lorenzo viajaran a Japón con sus familias, Lila y Brainy estarán en la ciudad y sus familias celebraran las fiestas juntos, así que tal vez se vean en estos días, pero por si acaso.

Arnold y Helga caminan solos, hacia "Sunset Arms" , van uno al lado del otro caminando despacio, el carga la mayoria de los regalos que les dieron y los que ella lleva para los abuelos y los inquilinos. El la mira de reojo, cada vez le parece que es mas linda, se ve muy bien vestida, usa unos pantalones negros, una blusa color rosa con cuello en v y una chamarra blanca, el cabello lo lleva peinado de media cola, con rizos que caen sobre sus hombros, casi no lleva maquillaje, salvo un poco de brillo rosado en sus labios y rímel en los ojos, no necesita nada mas, porque ella es una mujer preciosa.

Ella se percata de la mirada. – ¿Que tanto me miras? – Pregunta maliciosa.

El se sonroja al saberse sorprendido. – ¡Solo veía lo bella que te has vuelto, en el tiempo que no estuve aquí! ¡Estas hermosa! ¡ Has cambiado mucho en poco tiempo!

Ella se ruboriza igual. – ¡Tu también has cambiado Arnold! ¡Ah! ¡Como hemos cambiado los dos!

– ¿Helga? – Dice el dejando de caminar.

– ¿Que pasa? – Responde ella mirandolo.

Arnold pone las bolsas en una sola mano y abraza a su novia por la cintura, con la otra. – ¡Creo que hoy me volví a enamorar de ti!

– ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Arnoldo? – Dice ella un poco extrañada.

– ¡Ah, como extrañaba que me llamaras así! – Dice el recargando la cabeza en la de ella.

– ¡Tonto, dime de que hablas de una vez! – Le reclama empujandolo suavemente.

– Lila y yo te espiamos por un rato.

– ¿Que?

El la suelta y da dos pasos atrás. – Se que te vas a enojar, pero es que yo siento que al estar lejos de ti todo este tiempo me he quedado atrás en algunas cosas respecto a ti, no sé ya, como es tu amistad con ellos, como fue que llegaron a ciertos niveles de familiaridad, por que Andrew se enamoro de ti, por que Brainy y Lorenzo te protegen tanto, porque Gerald te tiene tanta confianza, por que eres capaz de perdonar errores tan graves, como los de Lila o como los que yo he cometido contigo, o resignarte a perder una amistad, como la que tenias con Andrew para que el no saliera lastimado, ni traicionarme a mi. Ya no conozco los alcances de tu alma, Helga, y ahora que te vi hablar, con tanta franqueza con Gerald, luego te vi flirtear inocentemente con Lorenzo, como si fuera un juego que hicieran normalmente, y luego la amistad que le has brindado a Lila después de lo que te hizo, y… ¿Por cierto cuando aprendiste a hablar japonés?

– ¡Ja, ja,ja! – Suelta Helga la carcajada. – Me hiciste reír, querido, solo soy yo, esto que ves es el resultado de tu abandono. ¡Y no te pongas triste amor, no te estoy reprochando nada! – Le dice al ver que el baja la mirada, así que lo toma por los hombros. – Es solo que tu partida me dio cosas buenas y cosas malas, pero no soy totalmente madura, solo estoy tratando de manejar adecuadamente mi vida, para que voy a odiar mas, si la única dañada soy yo, por eso no odio, ni a Lila, ni a Andrew, mucho menos al amor de mi vida, que eres tú, el destino, nos lleva por rumbos desconocidos, pero hay que saber sortearlos; cuando tu te fuiste, mi corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos, y mis… no, nuestros amigos, me ayudaron a armarlo de nuevo, cada uno de ellos, incluso Lila, por eso son tan importantes para mi, no soy una persona diferente, he cambiado, pero por dentro sigo siendo yo, Helga G Pataki, la misma maniática obsesiva que esta locamente enamorada de ti. – Poniendo las manos en el rostro de el. – Así que si hoy te volviste a enamorar de mi, solo te re-enamoraste de la misma mujer.

Arnold sonríe, y la abraza suavemente. – ¿Entonces esta bien que bese a esta nueva Helga, por que es la misma de antes, o solo porque es la mujer que amo?

– ¡Solo porque esta mujer, te ama mas que nunca, zopenco!

El ríe con ganas, y luego la besa despacio, reconociendo aquella boca que no ha probado en mucho tiempo, la rodea solo con su mano libre, pero con el riesgo de tirar todo lo que ocupa la otra, la nieve comienza a caer rodeandolos y el no puede creer todo el amor que siente por ella, se promete a si mismo que no la va a abandonar otra vez.

Ella se cuelga de su brazo para seguir su camino. El se voltea y la mira. – ¿Ya cuantos idiomas hablas Helga?

– ¡Arnold!

– ¡Dime!

– ¡Mh! Pues, por ti aprendí francés, español, se algo de italiano, Phoebe y Miki me enseñan japonés y…

Continuara…

Lamento la demora, pero mi internet fallo, así que ahora tratare de subir el siguiente muy rápido.

¡Claro que continua! Esto es solo la mitad del camino, Arnold la a tenido facil hasta ahora ¿No creen?, pero aún no conoce muchas cosas de ella y el también ha cambiado, veremos su vida como novios, ademas de los terceros que se meterán en su relación y en las de sus amigos, aparecerá la extraña prima de Helga, Hilda y volverá Arnie; Armando, Atziri y Lolita aparecen en Hillwood, habrá mas galanes para Helga, y una galana para Arnold, ¿Quienes son Helia Toussaint y Alphonse Sherman y como intervendrán en la vida de nuestros protagonistas? ¿Andrew se habrá dado por vencido realmente? ¿Lograran separar los cambios a nuestra pareja consentida? Una cosa es segura, habrá celos por todas partes, sobre todo por parte de Arnold. Y reconciliaciones, bueno algunas. Esperen las actualizaciones. ¡Por que como dijo Lila! ¡Todos han cambiado tanto!

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.

Ups!!la cancion. COMO HEMOS CAMBIADO, de presuntos implicados.


	11. Calma aparente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es la continuación de "La gran aventura" Así que si aún no la leen pues a lo mejor se pierden un poco con esta, por que tiene algunas referencias a ella, pero por lo demás espero que les agrade, disfruten.**

**¡Como hemos cambiado!**

**Capitulo 11: Calma aparente.**

* * *

Enero 3.

– ¡Vamos Olga, no tengo todo el día! – Grita Bob Pataki desde el auto.

– ¡Ya voy Papá, solo me estoy despidiendo! – Le grita Helga volteando a verlo.

– ¡Vamos niña no exageres, vivimos a tres cuadras, ademas cuando se casen ya no se van a separar! – Le espeta indiscriminadamente , haciendo que tanto Helga como Arnold se ruboricen.

– ¿Como se atreve a gritar algo así? – Dice apenada. – ¿Como si eso fuera a pasar mañana?

– ¡Por mi seria ahora mismo, con tal que no nos separáramos! – Dice Arnold que no suelta las manos de ella.

Ella sonríe. – Tonto… te quiero. – Acariciando su mejilla.

– ¡Yo no, yo te amo! – Reclama el.

– Tontuelo, me voy, si no Bob va a estallar. – Se suelta y baja las escaleras.– Nos vemos mañana en la escuela…¿Que pasa? – Pregunta al ver la cara de decepción de Arnold.

– ¡N-nada! – Dice el gesticulando con las manos.

Helga hace una mueca de alegría, sube los escalones bajados y le da un suave beso en los labios a su novio. – ¡Perdón, lo olvidaba! – Sonríe y se despide.

Arnold la ve subir al auto, le dice adiós a su suegro que cabecea asintiendo, y después ve el auto alejarse. Entra a la casa, se queda un rato en la sala, donde los abuelos discuten por un pastel de mantequilla, y llega Oskar y se lo come, por lo que los dos quieren ahorcarlo. El sonríe levemente y se retira a su recamara, se siente vacío, ahora que ella no esta alrededor, se recuesta en su cama, voltea a ver la almohada donde Helga a descansado estos últimos días. La toma y aspira su perfume, cierra sus ojos y recuerda.

~ 0 ~

– ¡¿Dormir juntos abuelo?! Pero yo, ella, eso…

– ¡No veo lo malo en el asunto, hombre pequeño! Ustedes son muy capaces de compartir el mismo espacio, sin que suceda, otra cosa, ademas ya han dormido juntos , ¿no es así? yo confío en ti, ademas no hay otra recamara, y tu sofá no es muy cómodo para descansar, pero si no te sientes capaz pues tu sabrás, no creo que a ella le moleste.

– ¿Pero y sus papas que dirían? – Pregunta el sonrojado.

– ¡Pues no sé, yo no pensaba decirles nada! ¿Tu si?– Dice pícaramente el abuelo.

En eso Helga baja las escaleras se ha cambiado de ropa para cenar. – ¡Hola! ¿Porque estas tan sonrojado Arnold?

– ¿Eh? ¡Yo… pues… – Ella mira al abuelo.

– ¡Solo le explique que tendrán que dormir juntos, porque no hay otra recamara y se puso así! – Explica el abuelo, encogiendose de hombros. – ¡Yo no veo nada de malo, en que un par de niños duerman juntos! – Replica yendo hacia la cocina.

Helga comienza a reír. .– ¡Amor no te pongas así, por algo como esto, yo tampoco le veo lo malo al asunto! – Dice sentandose junto a el.

Arnold voltea a verla y vuelve a sonrojarse. Baja la vista al piso. – ¡Tengo un poco de miedo Helga, en realidad ya no somos unos niños!

– ¡Si lo somos! – Exclama ella poniendo su mano en la espalda de el y moviendola en círculos. – ¡Pero aunque yo te amo, y soy por completo tuya, jamas dejaría que me faltaras al respeto o llegaras mas allá de lo que yo te permita, y se que no harías nada sin mi permiso, sé también que aún no estamos listos para tener otro tipo de intimidad, así como tu lo sabes, por eso no veo, nada de malo; yo no pienso poner barreras entre tu y yo, lo que pase pasara, aunque no, en la casa de tus abuelos, o al menos hasta que estemos casados! – Explica ruborizada.– ¡Para mi dormir abrazada a ti es maravilloso, y si nadie de esta casa ve nada de malo en eso, no veo porque tu y yo tendríamos que sentirnos avergonzados!

– ¡Helga! – Dice el sorprendido. Sonríe y la abraza. – ¡Definitivamente Helga, tu estas mas allá de mi mismo! ¡Yo voy a esperar a que tu estés lista, eso es definitivo, y tienes razón el dormir junto a ti es maravilloso!

– ¡Entonces hay que disfrutarlo el tiempo que podamos, tonto! – Dice ella abrazandose al cuello de su novio.

~ 0 ~

Arnold se sonroja, jamas paso nada de que avergonzarse, ella es tan pura como siempre y sin embargo el siente que eso que vivieron ha sido muy importante para ellos, sonríe. "Al menos ya se que ella resopla entre sueños y ella que yo ronco, cuando estoy muy cansado" Se voltea abraza la almohada de Helga. " ¡Voy a extrañar tus resoplidos!" – Helga… – Sonríe al recordarla.

* * *

– ¡Muy buenos días! – Exclama Arnold con un rostro muy sonriente, frente a la cara fastidiada de Bob Pataki que fue quien le abrió la puerta.

– ¡Buenos días Alfred! – Replica este.

– ¡Es Arnold papá! – Reclama Helga bajando por la escalera.

– ¡Bah, como sea! Me voy, no lleguen tarde a clases. – Subiendo a su auto y arrancando de inmediato.

– ¡Hola! ¿No se supone que nos veríamos en la escuela? – Cerrando la puerta.

– Así es mi bella señorita, pero mi abuelo fue primero a hablar con el director Bouvier, así que yo puedo irme tranquilamente contigo en el autobús. – Comenzando a caminar hacia la parada.

– ¡Me parece bien! – Dice ella tranquilamente.

Un rato mas el la mira caminando un poco mas adelante de el.– ¿Helga?

– ¿MHH?– Ella voltea y lo mira. – ¡Oh, lo siento! Estoy tan acostumbrada a caminar sola. – Explica regresando a su lado.

Arnold toma su mano y la pasa entre su brazo. – ¡Ya nunca mas Helga!

– ¡Arnold! – Recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

Y por andar de melosos por poco y los deja el autobús.

* * *

Ya en la escuela se encuentran con sus amigos.

– ¿Y como les fue Gerald? – Pregunta Helga inquieta a su amigo, señalando a Phoebe quien esta platicando con Lila y Brainy. – ¿Antes o despues?

– ¡Fue después! – Contesta el contento, aunque Arnold aún no sabe de que hablan.

– ¡Wow, eso me lo tendrá que contar ella para que te lo crea!

– ¡Puedes preguntarle, todo fue maravilloso, y sus abuelos son personas muy interesantes, quedamos de ir con ellos las próximas vacaciones!

– ¡Pues felicidades moreno!

– ¡Gracias desabrida!

– ¡Oigan… tengo una duda! – Dice Arnold, a lo que ellos voltean a verlo intrigados.– ¿Porque le dices desabrida a mi novia?

Ambos se botan de la risa. Gerald es el primero en explicar. – ¡Bueno Arnold antes que nada, lo que no fue en tu año, no fue en tu daño!

– ¿Que?

– ¡Prometes no decirle a nadie, solo los del grupo mas cercano lo saben, es un poco bochornoso! – Dice Gerald.

– ¡Si!

– ¡Y no ponerte celoso! – Reitera Helga.

– ¡No! – Dice poniendose rojo.

Ambos se miran. – ¡Esto paso antes de que fuéramos amigos, Helga y yo! – Platica Gerald.

– ¡Fue poco antes de empezar el quinto año, ¿recuerdas que tu andabas evitandome? Bueno, el caso es que en la ultima fiesta de Rhonda de ese verano, se les ocurrió jugar a la botella.

– ¡Si eso era asqueroso, pero yo quería darle un beso a alguna chica!

– Yo no estaba jugando, solo me quede en un rincón pensando en ti, de hecho solo fui porque Phebs me obligo.

– ¡Bueno era mi turno y la botella estaba rodando!

– Fue cuando yo me sentí tan aburrida que me acerque a buscar a Phoebe, quien por cierto nunca supe donde estaba, para decirle que ya me iba, por lo que le estaba preguntando por ella a Nadine.

– ¡La maldita botella se detuvo!

– ¡Justo frente a mi! Rayos a la estúpida de Rhonda no le valieron mis reproches y me pusieron frente a Geraldo que tenia una mueca de horror en la cara.

– ¿Yo besar a esa cosa horrible que estaba enfrente de mi? ¡Nunca!

– ¡Oye! ¿No te estas pasando?

– ¡Lo siento! – Apenado.

– El caso es que nos obligaron a darnos un beso, así que se lo di lo mas rápido posible, a mi gusto no fue tan horrible, pero el no reaccionaba.

– ¡Y no lo fue, es solo que después de eso me quede como entre nubes! Oye, una chica me había besado.

– Después solo me largue de ahí. ¡Y hace algunos meses estuvimos recordando los días en que nos llevábamos mal, y el me dijo que había sido el beso mas desabrido del mundo!

– En realidad no lo fue y luego le dije que ese había sido mi primer beso y que me había alegrado que fuera con ella, pero se nos quedo el mote.

– ¡Solo es de broma! – Dice Helga sonriendo.

– ¡Vaya! – Dice arnold sonrojado. – ¿Porque jamas me lo habían dicho antes?

Ambos se encogen de hombros. – Supongo que no creímos que fuera tan importante, yo casi no lo recordaba, hasta que el lo recordó para fastidiar a Phoebe. – Dice Helga.

– ¡Entiendo! – Dice Arnold yendo a platicar con los demás.

– ¿Soy yo o se enojo? – Pregunta Gerald.

– Ya se le pasara no es para tanto… ¿o si? – El se encoge de hombros y va a abrazar a su novia, en tanto Helga mira a Arnold un poco inquieta.

* * *

– ¿Sigues molesto? – Le dice Helga sentandose frente a el en la clase.

– ¡No! ¿Porque debería de molestarme porque mi novia y mi mejor amigo se han besado? – Dice enojado.

Ella lo mira de soslayo. – ¡Solo lo sabes, porque te lo dijimos, tu preguntaste, acaso preferirías que te lo hubiésemos ocultado!

– ¡Ya lo habían hecho! – Responde molesto.

– ¿Como puedes encelarte de algo que paso hace años?

– ¡No son celos! – Grita Arnold, al mismo tiempo que Andrew Brown entra para dar su clase y lo observa molesto.

Continuara…

¡Perdón siento que quedo cortito, pero me voy a apurar con el siguiente! Love, love AyH.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.


	12. Complementos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es la continuación de "La gran aventura" Así que si aún no la leen pues a lo mejor se pierden un poco con esta, por que tiene algunas referencias a ella, pero por lo demás espero que les agrade, disfruten.**

**¡Como hemos cambiado!**

**Capitulo 12: Complementos.**

* * *

La tensión podría haberse cortado con cuchillo, Andrew y Arnold se miraban con inquietud, el primero algo molesto, pues al entrar escucho al ultimo, gritarle a Helga, y este a su vez un poco preocupado de haber sido descubierto en esa situación, y es que, si bien en ese momento estaba molesto con ella y Gerald por haberle ocultado ese pequeño incidente, no deseaba para nada que su profesor lo usara, para tratar de acercarse a su novia.

– ¡Buenos días jóvenes! – Saluda después de un momento el joven profesor. – ¡Espero que todos hayan tenido unas excelentes vacaciones! – Tras esto la clase entera contesta contenta, y un murmullo general es acallado de nuevo por el. – ¡Bueno ya, silencio ahora ya tenemos que continuar! ¡Por cierto! – Dice mirando a Arnold. – ¡Espero que hayan dado la bienvenida a nuestro viajero Arnold!

– ¡Ya se la dimos! – Contesta Harold.

– ¡Aunque aún le falta el remojo! – Exclama Stinky riendo.

– ¡No sean muy rudos, nada mas chicos! – Dice Andrew complaciente. – ¡Bueno habrán sus libros en la pagina 68, vamos a leer algo sobre Víctor Hugo, comienza tú por favor Helga!

– ¡Si Andrew, a ver… Víctor Marie Hugo, Poeta, dramaturgo y novelista, considerado por muchos el más importante de los escritores románticos en francés. Nacido en Besanzón el 26 de febrero de 1802, aunque su infancia transcurre en París…

La clase transcurre normal, salvo algunas miradas de Andrew hacia Arnold y Helga, quienes lucían molestos, entre si.

– ¡Muy bien jóvenes, quiero un ensayo sobre "Los miserables" para dentro de dos semanas, se que es una obra extensa así que solo escojan el volumen de su preferencia, podemos trabajar juntos en las clases y ¡No! , definitivamente no quiero, el script de alguna de las películas, se los advierto! – Dice mirando a Stinky y Harold, quienes se encogen de hombros como diciendo, ¿nosotros? – ¡Arnold, puedes esperar un momento, por favor! – Dice mirando a este.

– ¡Claro! – Volteando a ver a Helga, quien no se ve muy estresada por que el se quede.

Todos salen del salón, ahora Andrew y Arnold están frente a frente.

Andrew se levanta de su escritorio y mira por la ventana, en tanto es observado por un pendiente, Arnold.

– ¡Antes que nada, Arnold, espero que no me veas como un enemigo, por que esa no es mi intención!

– ¿Que?

– ¡Amo a tu novia, si, pero no voy a esperar cualquier error tuyo, para sacar ventaja o esperar que ella venga corriendo a mis brazos! Este tiempo lejos me ha servido para meditar sobre algunas cosas, como el hecho de que ella, solo te ha amado siempre solo a ti, ya que si no hubiera sido así, de seguro que ella no te hubiera perdonado, como lo hizo. Estoy consciente de que solo un milagro podría hacer que ella llegara a amarme, así que mejor no lo espero.– Arnold mira a su profesor, estaba esperando otra cosa de el. – ¿Puedo saber por que estabas tan molesto hace un rato? Espero que no haya sido por mi, ya que lo que menos quiero es ser un problema entre ustedes.

Arnold ve a los ojos a su profesor, sabe que no miente. – ¡No fue por ti Andrew, es solo que me moleste al saber un secreto, que ella y mi mejor amigo me habían guardado, mucho tiempo! – Explica, sintiendose un tanto incomodo.

Andrew por un momento mira sin entender bien a Arnold, pero de pronto parece recordar algo. – ¿Desabrida?

– ¿Eh, tú sabes?

– ¡Arnold, todos saben esa anécdota, es una broma muy querida para ellos, no recuerdo haber visto a Phoebe enojada por eso!

– ¡Bueno es que Phoebe no se enoja, pero yo… ¡Rayos creo que en realidad me siento un poco, acomplejado, y estoy viendo cosas malas donde no las hay! He estado tanto tiempo, lejos de ella que siento que tengo que aprender pronto, todo lo que ella es ahora. Pero cuando me dijeron eso riendo, sentí que era como una burla, y ellos lo veían como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. – Dice sentandose pesadamente en la silla de su pupitre.

– ¡Tal vez por que antes que nada tienes que entender, que ellos han cambiado, que tu has cambiado, y que ellos ahora tienen otro tipo de amistad diferente a cuando tu estabas con ellos, y los celos no pueden tener cabida entre ustedes!

Arnold mira nuevamente a su profesor, de verdad no puede creer que el este tratando de ayudarle, y ahora que, ¿también seria su psicólogo? – ¿Andrew, por que me ayudas?

– ¡Porque quiero que ella sea muy feliz, y si tu eres su felicidad, yo me aseguro de que tu cumplas, ¿acaso ese anillo que vi en su mano, no es de compromiso?, no es eso mas importante que cualquier otra cosa !

Arnold recuerda y se ruboriza al recordar ese pequeño pedazo de metal, que su madre escogió para Helga y que simboliza su promesa eterna. Recuerda el momento exacto cuando, el día de navidad, Helga lo encontró atado a una de las ramas del árbol navideño, con su cinta rosa, esa que el había conservado y que era uno de sus tesoros mas preciados, ella hizo una cara preciosa, mezcla de ternura, pasión y amor al momento de decirle que si, que eso era lo que, ella siempre había deseado y el no necesito saber mas, sabia que esa bella mujer lo amaba, mas que a nadie en el mundo.

– ¡Entiendo, gracias, me has abierto los ojos en algunas cosas! – Dice tomando sus cosas. – ¡Se que no lo haces por mi, pero espero que tu también encuentres tu felicidad Andrew!

– ¡Gracias Arnold, y ahora ve y habla con ella, por que no quiero verla enojada en clase de arte, hace puras porquerías cuando esta así!

Arnold ríe de buena gana y le dice adiós a su profesor, antes de salir corriendo al pasillo.

Andrew se queda pensativo, mira hacia su carpeta la abre y saca una foto de Helga. – ¡Serás muy feliz, desabrida, el te quiere de verdad, solo dale un poco de tiempo! – Expresa bromeando con la foto como si fuera la verdadera Helga. – Aunque se que jamas serás mía, aún te amo. – Finaliza con un dejo de tristeza.

Arnold sale corriendo al patio, nada mas ver a su novia corre a abrazarla.

– ¿Oye y ahora que te pasa? – Dice ella sorprendida y sonrojada.

– ¿Que puedo hacer para que me perdones por mi escenita de hace rato? – Pregunta el manteniendola en sus brazos. Ella esta impresionada por el rotundo cambio de actitud.

– ¡Wow! ¿Que te dijo Andrew para ponerte así?

– ¡Digamos que necesitaba un jalón de orejas amor, y el me lo dio! – Dice sonriendo. – ¡Me dijo que tengo que aprender a moderar mis celos y ser mas comprensivo con los cambios que hemos sufrido todos!

– ¿Así te lo dijo? – Enarcando una ceja.

– ¡Bueno no exactamente! ¿Y que puedo hacer para complacerte?

– ¡Bueno, pues si así son las cosas, que te parece si hacemos una pijamada en tu casa el fin de semana! ¡Tengo que ir a ver lo de mis cursos en la escuela de arte, por la mañana del sábado, si quieres me acompañas y en la noche, vemos con todos nuestros amigos el maratón de cine de terror, en la tele!

– ¿Crees que eso les guste?

– ¡Arnold! – Poniendo los brazos en jarra.

– ¡Je, je, solo bromeaba, será una buena forma de conocer mas a fondo de nuevo a todos! ¿Cierto? – Dice el emocionado.

– ¡Muy bien querido, buena decisión! – Dice Helga sonriendo y abrazando a su novio, al mismo tiempo que veía cruzar a Andrew por el pasillo. – "¡Gracias!" – Piensa ella observandolo hasta que lo pierde de vista.

* * *

– ¡Wow, es enorme! – Exclama Arnold al ver el edificio.

– ¡Es de tamaño normal para mi! – Dice Helga en tono de burla.

– ¡Ja, ja que graciosa! – Reclama el, al oír la burla de su chica. – ¡Me refiero a que es un edificio grande, Hel!

– ¡Ya se! – Dice ella sonriendo.

– ¡¡¡Helga querida!!! – Escuchan una voz tras ellos. Se trata de nada mas ni menos que la mismísima Helia Toussaint. Arnold nota de inmediato el enorme parecido de esa mujer con Helga.

– ¡Señora Toussaint, buenos días! – Saluda cortésmente Helga. En tanto Arnold solo la mira intrigado.

– ¿Vienes a ver lo de tus clases?

– ¡Si así es!

– ¿Me presentas? – Dice observando a Arnold con interés.

– ¡Ah, si el es mi prometido, Arnold Shortman! – Dice Helga con orgullo.

– ¡Mh, me pareces conocido! ¿No nos habíamos visto antes? – Pregunta la mujer.

– ¡Se le hace conocido, por que se parece mucho a su esposo señora! – Comenta Helga riendo.

– ¿Eh, a mi marido? – Observando de cerca a Arnold que no entiende nada. – ¡Ah, es verdad! ¿Tienes algún parentesco con los Sherman de California?

– ¡Era el apellido de mi abuela, madre de mi madre! – Explica el.

– ¡Genial, tal vez seas pariente de Alphonse! – Dice ella muy contenta. – ¡Vengan vamos a verlo!

* * *

¡Anonadado! Si no hay otra palabra para describir el rostro de Arnold al ver a Alphonse Sherman.

– ¡El hijo de Stella amor, el hijo de mi prima esta aquí frente a mi, la ultima vez que vi a tu madre fue en su boda! ¿Recuerdas Heli, esa bonita ceremonia en… ¿Como se llama?

– ¡San Lorenzo! – Dice Helga.

– ¡Si lo recuerdo, Stella se veía fabulosa, y ni que decir de Miles, tan atractivo, y también talentoso! ¿Sigue dibujando? ¡ Realmente era muy bueno! – Dice Helia alegando al respecto de su talento.

– ¡Si aún lo hace! ¡Quiere publicar su libro de botánica! – Responde Arnold.

– ¡De hecho Arni también dibuja y pinta muy bonito! – Explaya Helga.

– ¡En serio, quisiera ver algún trabajo tuyo, si heredaste el talento de tu padre, creo que será un deleite verlo! – Dice emocionada Helia.

– ¡Yo traigo aquí, uno de los que el ha hecho para mi! – Reitera Helga mostrando orgullosa un retrato que el le hizo.

– ¡Cielos, es hermoso, de verdad tienes talento, creo que mas que tu padre! – Expresa Helia, con suma admiración. Ella y Alphonse cruzan miradas al observar su trabajo.– ¿Arnold, dime te gustaría estudiar arte, aquí junto con Helga?

– ¿Eh? – Desconcertado y sonrojado.

– ¡A nosotros nos interesa mucho que el talento no se desperdicie y como Helga gano dos becas, para estudiar aqui tal vez…

– ¿Podria darle una de mis becas a Arnold?

– ¡Si tu quieres y si a Arnold le interesa, claro!

– ¡Por mi no habría problema, pero tal vez tu quieres pensarlo, ¿verdad?! – Dice Helga, mirando a su novio que solo asiente.

Alphonse nota la turbación de Arnold y decide cambiar de tema. – ¿Y como esta mi primo, Alvin, supe que tiene un hijo también, como de tu misma edad?

– ¡Eh, si el tío Alvin esta bien y su hijo es Arnie, aun viven en la tierra natal de mama!

– ¡Tu madre y su hermano, o sea tu tío Alvin, son la única familia que yo tengo, me alegra conocerte, cuando necesites algún apoyo no dudes en buscarme y también me gustaría presentarte a nuestra hija, Erika, es de tu edad, tal vez puedan llegar a ser amigos, después de todo son primos.

– ¡Eso seria agradable…

– ¡Puedes llamarme, tío Al, Arnold, y tu también Helga! – Ambos sonríen.

– ¡Bueno y ya que estamos con las familiaridades, a mi me pueden decir tía Heli! – Exclama la guapa mujer sentandose en el borde de el sillón de su esposo. Mientras Arnold aún esta asombrado por el parecido que esta tiene con Helga.

* * *

Arnold y Helga, recorren los pasillos de la asombrosa institución.

– ¡Ahí esta! – Señala Helga, colgada de las paredes, la pintura con la que gano el segundo lugar del concurso.

– ¡Wow! Esta increíble, en el periódico no la pude apreciar, tan bien como ahora. – Dice el admirando la obra.

– ¡Aun así, esta gano el primer premio! – Señalando un precioso cuadro, que mostraba un retrato de una madre y su hijo.

– ¡Son diferentes Helga! ¿Oye y que paso con tu cuento?

– ¡Se ha vendido mucho, les encanta a los niños, como es sobre un niño que vive aventuras increíbles, tales como salvar su barrio de la destrucción, les gusta mucho, y un tal Craig Barttlet hizo las ilustraciones!

– ¡Me suena ese nombre! – Tomando su barbilla. – ¿Y como se llama tu cuento?

– ¡Las aventuras de Ronald!

– ¡Mh! – Enarcando una ceja. – ¡Vaya!

– ¿Que piensas, acerca de la beca?– Pregunta inquieta.

– ¡Tu las ganaste, no veo por que yo debería sacar ventaja de eso!

– ¡Creo que porque estamos comprometidos, torpe! – Mostrando el anillo que el, le dio en navidad. – ¡Ademas tu siempre has querido estudiar arte, me lo has dicho antes!

– Aún no se si voy a estudiar eso, ahora que estuve en la selva y vi a papá y mamá, ayudando a la gente, he pensado en tal vez estudiar antropología o medicina.

– ¡Si claro el niño que no llevaba botiquín a su aventura en la selva, quiere ser medico, Wow! – Arnold la mira molesto.– Mira amor, que te parece, por ahora, solo podemos entrar a cursos introductorios, así que usemos parte de estas becas para averiguar sobre nuestro verdadero camino, yo misma no se que quiero estudiar de carrera, aún faltan mas de dos años para entrar a alguna universidad, así que no te estreses y mejor disfrutemos esto, si podemos estar juntos mas tiempo, no te agrada la idea.

Arnold sonríe, es verdad no puede seguir tomando todo tan en serio y ademas ellos van a seguir un camino en común, después de todo por eso el le dio ese anillo que adorna su mano. – ¡Tienes razón Helga, vamos a intentarlo, ademas creo que me agradara estudiar aquí, he visto algunas materias interesantes!

– ¡Excelente decisión Shortman! – Dice ella tomandole el brazo.

– ¡Ahora vamos a casa, y por ahí pasamos a comprar ese cuento que escribiste! ¿Sale una niña molesta en el?

– ¡Si se llama Helena, y esta enamorada profundamente de ese torpe niño, que no se fija en ella!

– ¿Por que será?

Salen tomados de la mano y riendo.

* * *

La sala de la pensión es un barullo de gente, Lorenzo y Miki cuchichean en un sofá, Gerald y Brainy platican sobre un capitulo de una serie de televisión que les gusta, Phoebe y Lila, discuten sobre la tarea de literatura, de "los miserables" de Víctor Hugo, Helga junto con la abuela preparan galletas y palomitas de maíz en la cocina, mientras Arnold revisa que la televisión este bien conectada, para comenzar con el maratón de películas de terror. El reloj marca las 8 de la noche cuando, todos se acomodan frente a la pantalla. En tanto todos los inquilinos y los abuelos de Arnold, suben a sus habitaciones para dejar a solas al grupo de amigos.

– ¡Todos listos, payasos! – Grita Helga encendiendo el televisor.

– ¡¡¡Si!!! – Se escucha un clamor general.

Cualquiera diria que las chicas serian las primeras en aterrorizarse, sobre todo Lila, quien siempre habia sido muy sensible. Pero cual seria la sorpresa que al estar viendo, "Gemelos Diabólicos 4" ella en lugar de asustarse, se riera, cuando los malos ganaron al final. La noche paso lentamente, como a las 3 de la mañana, Gerald y Brainy habían sucumbido al sueño y dormían plácidamente en sus bolsas de dormir, Lorenzo luchaba por no cabecear, y Arnold y Helga intentaban no quedarse dormidos, mientras Phoebe, Lila y Miki, seguían como si nada.

– ¡Creo que ya no puedo mas! – Dice Helga acomodandose en el pecho de Arnold, cubriendo a ambos, con una manta.

– ¡Yo menos, me parece que las únicas que tienen energía son las chicas, je! – Dice Arnold que se ríe al ver resbalar a Lorenzo, hacia su almohada. Después de eso ambos quedaron dormidos y no supieron mas de ellos, hasta la mañana siguiente cuando el sonido de el timbre despierta a todos.

– ¿Quien rayos toca la puerta un domingo a las 8 de la mañana? – Dice Arnold malhumorado, por tener que dejar de abrazar a su novia, que se resiste a terminar de despertar. – ¡No se peleen por ir a abrir, es mi casa! – Murmura bromeando.

Al abrir termina de despertar de sopetón. – ¿Tú? ¿Que haces aquí?

Al oír eso Helga se levanta curiosa y va a ver de quien se trata. – ¡Oh, dios no puede ser! – Poniendo su mano en la cara, sus amigos se levantan y asoman las cabezas detrás de ellos intentando ver de quien se trata.

Cuando Lila hace una expresión de jubilo abriendose paso hasta la persona que esta en la puerta. – ¡Arnie, que maravilla! ¿Que haces aquí? – Bastante contenta para desagrado de Brainy.

– ¡Hola, ugrh– haciendo su típico sonido de nariz – vengo de visita! ¡Helga ugrh, que bonita estas! – Dice el chico rubio, adelantandose a saludarla con la mano, misma que ella retira apresurada, mientras Arnold mira a su primo con bastante molestia.

Continuara…

Ay dios! Espero que pueda subir el próximo capitulo mas rápido , y también actualizar mi otro fic, el siguiente capitulo va a tener celos, lagrimas y redenciones, por favor mandenme reviews, plis. Este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos en lo particular.

Próximo capitulo: Pares, Nones y Primos.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.


	13. Pares nones y primos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es la continuación de "La gran aventura" Así que si aún no la leen pues a lo mejor se pierden un poco con esta, por que tiene algunas referencias a ella, pero por lo demás espero que les agrade, disfruten.**

**¡Como hemos cambiado!**

**Capitulo 13: Pares, nones y primos.**

* * *

Aquella mañana no precisaba ser la que esperaba Arnold, por un lado tenia a su novia Helga, que parecía querer esconderse tras el continuamente, a Lila mirando con ojos de borrego a su primo Arnie, a un Brainy a punto de explotar por los celos, a Arnie, mirando fijamente a su prometida, y al resto de sus amigos mirando raro al intruso.

Porque razón el estaba ahí, simple, a su querido primo, se le había ocurrido la idea, de tomar malas compañías últimamente, para su padre se había convertido en un rebelde, que le provocaba serios dolores de cabeza, así que no viendo otra solución, se le ocurrió enviarlo, con su primo Arnold a ver si lograba hacer que se enderezara. No había que preguntar cuanto tiempo se pensaba quedar, a juzgar por la cantidad de equipaje que traía, era mucho.

– ¡Eh, Arnold, creo que nosotros mejor nos vamos! – Comenta Lorenzo, levantandose del sillón donde estaba.

– ¿Eh? Si claro, gracias por venir. – Responde Arnold, estrechando su mano.

– ¡Nosotros también partimos! – Dice Brainy, aunque Lila parece no ponerle atención.

– Si nos vemos viejo. – Dice Gerald, despidiendose junto con Phoebe

– ¡Adiós chicos! – Dice Arnold en la puerta.

Cuando regresa a la sala, Helga esta de pie, entre la pared y los brazos de Arnie, que la mira fijamente, en tanto ella tiene una fea mirada de asco.

– ¡Cariño creo que mejor te llevo a tu casa! – Dice sacando a Helga de la situación.

– ¿Tu lo crees? – Dice irónica, feliz de poder salir de ahí.

– ¡Nos vemos urgh Helga! – Dice mirandola insistentemente antes de que, ellos logren salir por la puerta.

* * *

Mientras caminan, el va sonriendo.

– ¿Porque la sonrisita, Shortman? – Replica Helga al notarla.

El solo se encoge de hombros.

– ¡Espero que no te vuelvas rarito, como tu idiota primo, es muy extraño!

– ¡Y me lo dices a mi, había olvidado que estaba enamorado de ti, hasta que lo vi darte la mano!

– ¡Según recuerdo eso fue tu culpa!

– ¡Tu fuiste la de la idea! ¡Y ni siquiera entiendo bien, porque se enamoro de ti!

Helga alza una ceja, con molestia. – ¡Que gracioso Arnoldo!

:D – No ya en serio. ¿Se supone que Lila le gustaba, no?

– ¡Aja!

– ¿Porque, cuando se supone que yo estaba saliendo contigo, el de pronto se sintió atraído por ti?

– ¡No lo se, tal vez te envidió, o algo así, recuerdo que me pidió que terminara contigo, por que el me quería!

– Eso fue muy raro.

– ¿Nunca le aclaraste que no éramos novios?

– ¡Nop, el solo se marcho al otro día! Ya no nos volvimos a ver, porque cuando yo iba a ir a visitarlo a él, no fui, por la pesadilla que te conté la otra vez! ¿Recuerdas?

– ¡Si, pero entonces… ¿Tu crees que el piense que nosotros somos novios desde entonces?

– ¡Supongo!

– ¿Y aún así me persigue? ¡Que tipo!

– Es que eres preciosa, yo lo entiendo. – Dice el abrazandola.

– ¿Tu crees eso amor? – Dice ella coqueta, sonriendo y abrazandolo también

– ¡Lo creo, eres mi princesa! – Expresa el buscando sus labios.

– ¡Y tu mi príncipe! – Repite ella, uniendo sus labios suavemente con los de el. Estaban tan entretenidos, que no se habían dado cuenta, que estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de Helga.

De pronto la puerta se abre. – ¡¡¡Hermanita bebe, que bueno que llegas!!! – Grita Olga, logrando que los pobres, Helga y Arnold brinquen en si mismos del susto y por poco, pierdan el equilibrio.

– ¿¿¿QUE TE PASA OLGA??? – Grita enojada Helga. – ¡Por poco y nos matas del susto!

– ¡Lo siento Hel, es que Papi, hablo a la casa de Arni y el señor Phil le dijo que venían hacia acá, por eso me asome y cuando los vi, pensé que se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia!

– Bien, bien tranquila, y dime. ¿Que pasa?

– ¡No vas a creer quienes vinieron de visita, ven entra, tu también Arnold, Papi quiere presentarte con ellos! – Expresa Olga, ante la mirada inquieta de Helga y la extrañada de Arnold.

– ¡Helga que bueno que vienen! ¡Mira tu tío Vitto esta aquí, y vino con tu prima Hilda! – Dice su padre muy contento.

Helga esta como piedra, viendo a esas personas sentadas en la sala de su casa, el tío Vitto, de las mismas dimensiones que su padre, era un buen hombre, mas sencillo que Bob, a veces ella no creía que fueran hermanos, Hilda por otro lado, era los ojos de su padre, y por lo mismo bastante consentida, tiene bastante parecido con ella, cabello coto y rubio aunque con un tono rojizo, con los ojos azules también y un poco mas bajita, pero su personalidad rayaba en lo Rhonda Lloyd, al menos hasta donde Helga la conocía.

– ¡Helga mira que alta estas, y te has puesto muy bonita, los milagros del amor! – Dice aquel hombre grande abrazandola con cariño, y es que muy a su pesar, él alguna vez descubrió a su verdadero yo y desde entonces, de vez en cuando ella le envía una carta.

– ¡Hola tío! ¿Como estas? – Dice ella sonrojada.

– ¡Muy bien cariño! ¿Y este joven apuesto? – Pregunta mirando a Arnold.

– ¡El es Alfred el prometido de Olga! – Responde Bob, orgulloso.

– ¡Papa, es Arnold y es mi prometido, soy Helga, recuerdas! – Reclama Helga.

– ¡Este burro, siempre olvida el nombre de la gente! Ni te estreses hija. – Dice Vitto, yendo a darle la mano a Arnold, que lo saluda con una sonrisa.

– ¡Hola Helga! – Se acerca Hilda junto a su prima.

– ¡Hola Hilda! – Responde sonriendole a medias, en tanto piensa que su prima se ve diferente.

– ¡Hola Hilda, soy Arnold! – Dice este dandole la mano, y abrazando a su novia.

– ¡Mucho gusto Arnold, tío Bob, solo nos ha platicado cosas buenas de ti, creo que le agradas bastante! – Contesta ella con una sonrisa curiosa.

– ¡Si tengo la suerte, de que mis padres le caigan bien! – Responde el sincero, haciendo reír a su novia.

Después de las presentaciones, el tío Vitto le informa a su hermano que necesita que cuide de su hija por un rato, ella ha tenido algunos problemas, que no quieren aclarar, y desea quedarse en Hillwood por un tiempo. Obviamente Bob acepta, Helga esta extrañada de que Hilda que vive en una ciudad mas grande, quiera vivir en Hillwood. Mas tarde Arnold se despide.

– ¡Quedate a comer hijo! – Dice Miryam que también siente afecto por Arnold.

– ¡Gracias suegra pero mejor me voy, ya les dije que tengo visita en casa también!

– ¡Puaj, nos abandonas por Arnie, que horror! – Dice Helga bromeando y sacando una sonrisa a su prometido.

– ¡Mucho gusto, Sr. Pataki! – Dice cortés despidiendose del tío de Helga.

– ¡Puedes decirme tío Vitto, muchacho, eres casi de la familia!

– ¡Gracias tío Vitto! – Repite afable Arnold.

– ¡Creo que le caíste bien a mi tío, cabeza de balón! – Dice Helga llegando con el a la puerta.

– ¡Oye hoy me has dicho por lo menos tres motes! – Fingiendo molestia.

– ¡Ah, me puse nostálgica es todo! ¿Te molesta?

– ¡No, pero como hacia mucho que no me los decías comenzaba a extrañarlos! – Repone el sonriendo.

Helga sonríe. – ¿Oye?

– ¡Mande!

– ¿Que piensas de Hilda? – Dice ella saliendo con el a la calle.

– ¿Porque? – Extrañado.

– ¡Es que se ve distinta a como la conozco, parece triste, esa fue la impresión que me dio!

Arnold se sienta en un escalón del pórtico. – ¡Mh, no se a mi también me pareció que ella se ve triste! – Opina el. – Aunque yo no la conocía, no se parece a la versión de Hilda del pueblo de Arnie, en mi sueño.

– ¡Um, es cierto tu me habías dicho que en tu sueño, mi yo de ese lugar se llamaba Hilda, si aún lo recuerdo, que curioso que mi prima se llame igual! – Sentandose junto a el.

– ¡Si, pero ahora que lo veo, yo soñé, todo al revés de como lo conocía, tu antes parecías mala y áspera, y te soñé, como eres en realidad, ahora que te conozco mejor!

– ¡Okey, ya entendí! ¡De todas formas voy a tener que vivir con ella! – Dice ella ruborizada. – ¡Bueno, mejor vete, por que si no, me voy a querer ir contigo! – Levantandose.

Arnold se ríe, se levanta y la abraza. – ¡Nos vemos mañana, amor! – Dandole un apasionado beso, y después corre hacia su casa diciendo adiós con la mano.

– ¡Adiós mi vida! – Dice ella atontada, viendolo alejarse.

* * *

Ese lunes el abuelo llevo a Arnold y Arnie a la escuela, para hablar con el director, acerca de la situacion de el ultimo, mas tarde Arnold se ocupo de llevar a su primo a su salón, gracias al cielo la primera hora no les tocaba la misma materia, hubiera odiado tener que lidiar con Andrew y Arnie, mirando a su novia. Camina hacia su salón cuando al pasar por la dirección ve a Hilda sentada, afuera, ella ya lo había visto, así que no había modo de escape y sigue a saludarla.

– ¡Hola! – Dice saludandola con la mano al aire.

– ¡Hola Arnold, buen día! – Dice ella con una sonrisa. – ¡Si buscas a Helga, esta con mi tío y papá, adentro!

– ¡Eh, bueno de hecho, solo voy a mi salón! – Responde el riendo.

– ¡Gracias, por todo director! – Exclama Vitto al salir tras Bob y Helga.

– ¡Hola amor! – Expresa contenta al ver a su novio.

– ¡Hola Hel! – Responde cariñoso.

– ¡Buenos días Arnulfo! – Dice Big Bob.

– ¡Soy Arnold, Bob! – Reclama este tranquilo.

– Si como sea, bueno niñas cuidense mucho. – Les dice a su hija y sobrina, en tanto Arnold saludaba a el tío Vitto.

– ¿Que clase te toca? – Pregunta Helga a su prima una vez solos, los tres.

– ¡Física!

– ¡Puaj! Nunca voy a entender por que te gustan los problemas.

– ¡Tu eres la emotiva, yo la racional! – Dice Hilda con una sonrisa triste.

– ¡Aja! – Dice enarcando una ceja, entre tanto Arnold las observa.

– ¿Quieres platicarle a Arnold? – Repone Hilda mirando al novio de su prima.

– Te molestaría? Es que él y yo no nos ocultamos nada. – Dice helga volteando a ver a su chico que sonríe al comentario.

– ¡Esta bien, de cualquier modo seguro, lo tiene que saber!

Helga asiente. – ¡Este es tu salón!

– ¡Si gracias! – Entrando.

– ¡Oye Hil, nos vemos en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo!

– ¡Si! – Se escucha al final.

Arnold y Helga continúan a su salón. – ¡Parece que ahora, te llevas mejor con ella! – Opina el.

– ¡Si, ayer platicamos mucho, me contó lo que le paso! Fue algo muy triste. ¡Te lo platico al rato, si! – Entrando a su clase.

– ¡Esta bien amor! – Dice Arnold. – ¡Hola Andrew! – Saluda al profesor que ya estaba dentro.

– ¡Hola Andrew! – Saluda Helga viendolo con cariño.

– ¡Hola chicos, comencemos la clase! – Responde el con afecto a los dos.

* * *

Hora del almuerzo.

Todo el grupo de amigos come en una sola mesa, lo malo es que Arnie sigue fastidiando a Helga.

– ¡Arnie, puedes dejar de babear frente a mi novia! – Replica Arnold, mirando feo a su primo.

– ¡Que ella me lo pida! ugrh! – Dice sin inmutarse.

– ¡Largate, Arnieciento! – Le grita ella. – ¡Necesito ese asiento para mi prima!

– ¡Arnie, puedes sentarte de este lado! – Le dice Lila, el obedece pero sigue viendo fijamente a Helga. – ¿Quieres una barra de chocolate? – Pregunta Lila embelesada, acercandose a el. – ¡O tal vez un pastel, yo te lo traigo!

– ¡Me parece que yo sobro aquí! – Dice Brainy levantandose de la mesa molesto.

– ¿Brainy a donde vas? – Dice Helga al ver tan enojado a su amigo y mirando molesta a Lila. – ¡Lila ven acá! – Le dice agarrandola de la mano, para despegarla de la mesa.

– ¿A donde vamos? – Dice esta despertando, cuando casi llegaban a la puerta de entrada.

– ¡¿Que demonios te pasa?!

– ¿De que hablas Helga?

– ¡Estas idiotizada por esa cosa extraña! – Señalando a Arnie, que sin nada que ocupara su vista se puso a contar los popotes de la mesa.

– ¡No lo se Helga, es que desde que lo volví a ver, no he dejado de pensar en el! – Dice ella apenada.

– ¡Eres tonta o qué! ¡A el no le interesas y acabas de lastimar a la persona que se supone que amas! – Grita Helga, bastante enojada.

Lila abre los ojos con sorpresa. – ¡Ah, Brainy! – Dice dandose cuenta de que lo ha fastidiado todo. – Es que no sé, amo a Brainy si, pero… ¿Es posible amar a dos personas Helga?

– ¿Y me lo preguntas a mi hermana? – Responde ella, mirando hacia la mesa de profesores donde Andrew ríe con sus compañeros de trabajo. – Tal vez… – Se sonroja. – Pero solo si eres correspondida y de todos modos, solo puedes escoger a uno de los dos. ¡No creo que tu quieras perder a quien te ha aceptado, a pesar de todo lo que paso! Brainy te quiere, Arnie no, y serias mas tonta de lo que siempre he creído, si te ilusionas nuevamente con el. – Lila sonríe ante el ultimo comentario.

– ¡Tienes razón Hel, voy a ir a buscar a mi novio y le voy a pedir disculpas! ¿Crees que me perdone?

– ¡Seguro que si, Lila, solo se sincera con el y dile que te ayude a superar esto, se que el lo hará!

– ¡Gracias Helga, eres mi mejor amiga! – Dice Lila abrazadola.

– ¡Ya mujer no exageres, y vete a buscar a ese tontín! – Dice Helga empujandola a la puerta.

Helga ve entonces a su prima.

– ¡Bonitos concejos Helga!

– ¡Gracias!

– ¿Así que hay otra persona en tu corazón ademas de Arnold?

– ¿Lo escuchaste?

– Si… no se lo voy a decir, no te preocupes.

– ¡Ni te estreses, el ya lo sabe, te lo dije, el y yo no guardamos secretos! – Expresa Helga segura.

– ¿Ya le contaste de lo mío?

– ¡No, que te parece, si se lo platicamos las dos!

– ¡Esta bien, me gustara ver su cara!

– ¡Ay, prima, como si esto fuera un gran hecho!

– ¡Supongo que lo será para mi!

– Eso ni dudarlo, vamos a comer, ¡ah! y ten cuidado con el primo de Arnold, es muy raro y esta obsesionado conmigo.

– ¡Que feo es!

– ¡No seas cruel!

– ¡Que bueno que te quedaste con Arnold es mas agradable! – Dice Hilda volteando al sentir una mirada en ella. – ¿Quien es el? – Señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores.

– ¡El es Andrew nuestro profesor de Arte y Literatura, por cierto, nos toca con el después del almuerzo! – Dice Helga notando la mirada de interés en su profesor, poco antes de llegar a la mesa de sus amigos. – ¡Chicos, les presento a Hilda es mi prima y va a quedarse a estudiar un tiempo aquí!

– ¡¡¡Hola Hilda!!! – Saludan todos.

Continuara…

Si lo prometí, lo siento, debió ser un poco mas largo pero mi tiempo ha estado un poco restringido, pero les prometo subir rápido el siguiente, mas sorpresas, mas Andrew y muchos celitos. Gracias por sus reviews.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.


	14. pares nones y primos parte 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es la continuación de "La gran aventura" Así que si aún no la leen pues a lo mejor se pierden un poco con esta, por que tiene algunas referencias a ella, pero por lo demás espero que les agrade, disfruten.**

**¡Como hemos cambiado!**

**Capitulo 14: Pares, nones y primos parte 2.**

* * *

_**Pares y nones**_

_**Canción infantil**_

_**Juego de ronda**_

_**A pares y nones**_

_**vamos a jugar**_

_**el que quede solo**_

_**ese perderá.**_

Arnold esta sentado en la sala de la casa de Helga, ella a subido con su prima a su recamara, para que esta descanse, casi no puede creer lo que le han contado, es algo malo, pero al mismo tiempo bueno, dependiendo el lado por donde se vea.

Helga regresa y se sienta junto a el. – ¿Y? – Le pregunta intrigada.

– ¡Supongo que no es algo sencillo de vivir!

– ¿Que pasaría si nos sucediera lo mismo?

– ¡Yo estaría a tu lado, por supuesto!

Helga sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla a su novio. – ¡Ahora ves porque me burle de su "Racionalidad"!

– ¡El amor es ilógico, tu lo sabes mi vida! Yo mismo algunas veces no me puedo controlar… er digo…

Helga suelta una carcajada. – ¡Lo se mi amor, ya lo he sentido! – Se burla, abochornando a su novio.

– ¡Helga! – Reclama aturdido.

– Es algo normal, somos jóvenes y las hormonas están al tope, pero como tu dices, yo se que tú nunca me abandonarías en una situación similar.

– ¡Claro que no! Tomaría la responsabilidad, por ti y por ese ser que viniera en camino, yo te amo, como podría abandonarte .

– ¡Por eso te amo, y creo que por eso mis padres y tus abuelos, confían tanto en nosotros! – Dice Helga tomandose la barbilla. – ¡Pero ese bastardo que lastimo a Hilda, solo se largo y la dejo sola, y lo peor con lo delicada que está!

– ¡Ahora entiendo por que tu tío la protegía tanto, como me has platicado!

– ¡Si, recuerdo que ella era bastante fastidiosa, con todos no solo conmigo cuando éramos niñas y aún así el tío la cuidaba tanto! ¡Pero ahora es mas mesurada, creo que sufrir esta decepción, la ha hecho madurar!

– ¿Y a donde se fue ese tipo?

– ¡Según le dijo su familia, se fue a Europa a la universidad no se que, le dijeron que el tenia un futuro brillante y que no podía hacerse cargo de un hijo que no deseaba! ¿Como él no hizo nada? ¡Imbécil!

– Pobre de Hilda, embarazada, delicada de su corazón y abandonada, es bueno que tu trates de ayudarla.

– ¡Es familia, y la verdad, no me cae tan mal ahora que es mas tranquila, por eso intercedí por ella con el director Bouvier!

– ¡Pues yo te apoyo… por cierto…

– ¿Que?

– ¿Notaste como la miro Andrew en la clase?

– ¡Que tiene de particular, se le debe haber hecho curioso el parecido conmigo!

– ¡Aja! – Dice arnold mirando a Helga con burla. ¬ _¬

– ¿Que?

– ¡No estarás celosa por eso! ¿O si?

Helga se sonroja molesta, eso no seria algo que hablaría realmente con el. – Eso fue solo una mirada, de curiosidad, el mismo me pregunto después quien era ella, ¿lo olvidas?

– ¡Hel, sé que sientes algo por él, mas me tranquiliza el conocer nuestra historia, y el saber que tu amor por mi es mucho mas fuerte que lo que hayas llegado a sentir por él, pero no debes ocultar tus emociones, eso luego puede traernos problemas!

Ella baja la mirada y suspira. – ¡Hoy cuando regañe a Lila… me dijo algo curioso, ¿que si se podía amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo…

– ¿Que le contestaste? – Pregunta el.

– Volteé a ver a Andrew… eso me preocupó un poco, sé que te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, pero él… él me dio su cariño, me cuido y aún me cuida, eso lo entendí cuando hablo contigo, no puedo detestarlo, u odiarlo, a pesar de lo que hizo aquella vez, porque tal vez yo, le di una esperanza sin notarlo. – Responde ella, con los ojos humedecidos.– Y le conteste a Lila que era probable, solo si eras correspondida, pero que al final solo podías escoger solo a uno.

Arnold la mira tranquilo y la abraza. – ¡Soy muy feliz!

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Indaga ella.

– ¡Porque a pesar de lo mucho que te lastime, tu me escogiste a mi! – Explica mirandola a los ojos.

– ¡Arnold, claro que te escogí a ti, te he amado desde los tres años, tonto, eres mi mas preciado tesoro, no te cambiaría por todos los Andrews del mundo, a pesar de que es un gran hombre y que se merece encontrar la felicidad! ¡Te amo Arnold, para siempre!

Es entonces cuando el la besa intensamente, ella le corresponde sinceramente, eran esos momentos los que los unían tan profundamente, era por eso que sentían, que nada, ni nadie, jamas, los separaría.

* * *

Han pasado algunas semanas y Arnie, seguía sin hablar con Arnold respecto a lo que le había sucedido y por que su padre lo envío ahí, parecía ausente la mayoría del tiempo, contando los aliens en el papel tapiz de la recamara de Arnold, revisando debajo de la cama para buscar pelusas o revisando los ingredientes de los artículos del baño, solo le gustaba comenzar a fastidiarlo con respecto a Helga, por quien cuando no la veía, preguntaba constantemente.

– ¡Arnie, ya te dije que dejes en paz a mi novia, le has estado llamando, ella me lo dijo hace rato! – Dice Arnold enojado, entrando a su recamara.

– Ella no me contesta.

– Porque no le interesas, es mi prometida. ¿Que pasa contigo, porque estas tan obsesionado con ella?

Arnie mira a su primo de arriba a abajo. – ¡Nunca he entendido que ve ella en ti! Ugrh! – Le espeta mirandolo con desagrado.

– ¿Perdón? – Pregunta incrédulo Arnold.

– Desde el día que la conocí, supe que ella era de esas niñas que tienen algo secreto en su interior, algo que les da un brillo impresionante, ugrh! y tú a pesar de estar a su lado no lo veías, al principio me impresione con Lila era una niña muy bonita, aún lo es, pero Helga, al verla actuar como novia contigo, solo para que Lila sintiera celos y te volteara a ver, fue increíble, se que ella lo hizo solo para estar contigo, esas eran sus secretas intenciones, pero lo vi, vi su forma real y tú no pudiste. Por eso me gusta ugrh! es tan impresionante.

Arnold sonríe al oír las ultimas palabras. – "¡Impresionante!" Si Arnie, ella lo es y yo lo sé, pero jamas le vas a gustar, tenemos 5 años de novios y para tu información, ella esta enamorada de mi, desde que tenia tres, así que vete haciendo a la idea. No le gustas, ni siquiera le agradas, eres muy extraño, para su gusto.

– ¡Lo sé, solo me agrada molestarte… p-r-i-m-o. – Dice con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Y eso porque? ¿Si se puede saber? – Cruzando los brazos.

– ¡Arnold el maduro, Arnold el perfecto, Arnold el hijo de Stella la doctora de la familia, Arnold el inteligente, Arnold el guapo! He escuchado esa sarta de estupideces desde que nací, mi padre esta orgulloso de su sobrino, y mas desde que el muy intrépido, logro encontrar a sus padres perdidos en la selva. Urgh! ¡Gran audacia! ¡Cielos, es un gran chico, Arnie deberías ser como tu primo, a veces pareces retrasado mental, deja ya de perder el tiempo Arnie, sabias que Arnold es el mejor de su clase! ¡Eres un maldito dolor en mi tras…

– ¡Chicos la cena esta lista! – Dice el abuelo Phil asomandose por la puerta.– ¿Están bien? – Pregunta al verlos molestos.

– ¡Estamos bien abuelo, solo hablamos, ahora bajamos!

– ¡Bien, no se tarden o se acaba! – Termina el abuelo antes de cerrar la puerta tras el.

– Arnie, lo lamento, no sabia que el tío Alvin decía eso de mi, yo no creo que tú seas eso que él dice, solo eres tú, si eres raro y eso, pero es solo porque eres así. Lamento ser como soy, si eso te ha traído problemas, pero así soy yo! – Explica Arnold.

Arnie lo mira con desprecio. – ¡No soy fácil de engañar primo, la verdad esas cosas dejaron de interesarme hace tiempo, pero seguiré fastidiando donde mas te duele, Helga, puede que yo le desagrade, pero todo cambia incluso el corazón de una chica y si no preguntale a Lila.

– ¿Que hay con ella, también tiene novio, dejala en paz!

– ¡No lo haré, ese estúpido de Brainy ni siquiera es capaz de retenerla, no hará nada si se la quito, y después seguirá Helga, primito, todo saldrá bien para mi al final!

– ¿Que te sucede Arnie, como llegaste a este punto?

Su primo lo mira con sorna. – ¡Creíste que yo era un tonto, no señor, soy mas listo de lo que crees y veremos si tu novia resiste el encanto de un chico malo, hermanito! – Dice sonriendo y saliendo.

Arnold se queda parado con una extraña sensación en el pecho, ¿será que su primo haya premeditado todo solo para dañarlo?

* * *

– ¿¿¿QUE??? – Fue la reacción de Helga al escuchar lo que le ha platicado su prometido.

– ¡Como lo oyes, Arnie esta planeando algo malo para nosotros, en especifico para mi!

Helga se queda mirando el piso. – ¡Debo prevenir a Lila y Brainy, como es posible que ese tarado quiera intentar algo así!

– ¡A mi parecer Arnie no es tan tarado, mas bien se hace!

– ¡Que pretende, solo puede crear problemas, ahora que no los necesitamos! – Dice Helga levantandose y dando vueltas en círculos.

– ¡Hola Arnold! ¿Que hacen? – Dice Hilda entrando con Olga, después de las compras.

– ¡Nada aquí hablando de mi primo! – Contesta el, en tanto Helga rueda los ojos.

– ¿Sobre que? – Interroga Olga.

– ¡Resulta que el idiota, no es idiota, sino un genio del mal!

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Resulta que como lo han fastidiado diciendole que Arnold es mejor que el, quiere vengarse con nuestros amigos y conmigo!

– ¡Valgame! – Dice Olga asombrada.

– ¡Wow y tienes al enemigo en casa Arni! – Dice Hilda sonriendo.

– ¡Parece que yo también! – Dice Helga mirando a su prima con una sonrisa de lado.

– ¡Oh basta Helga, ya te dije que no me interesa tu profesorcito!

– ¿De que habla? – Dice Arnold viendo a Helga.

– ¡Adivina quien es la nueva consentida del profesor! – Dice Helga sentandose a su lado.

– ¡Andrew solo me elogio mi dibujo, dijo que podía dame clases particulares, para que mejorara mas y a tu novia los celos la delatan!

– ¡No estoy celosa, pero no quiero que el se ilusione contigo, si el te gusta dile la verdad de tu estado, creo que eso es justo!

– ¿Andrew esta interesado en Hilda? ¡Sátiro! – Expresa Arnold.

– ¡¡¡No es un sátiro!!! – Gritan las tres Pataki.

– ¡Okey! No se enojen, pero ¿por que le gustan tan jóvenes?

– ¡Tal vez yo comencé con esto, fui yo de quien el se enamoro primero! – Comenta Olga.

– ¿Eso que significa, que quiere una Pataki a como de lugar? – Pregunta el intrigado.

Helga lo mira sonrojada. – ¡Podría ser una especie de obsesión, pero mas bien, creo que somos su tipo! – Dice mas relajada.

– ¡Genial por que no estudias Psicología y averiguas la razón! – Exclama el bromeando.

– ¡Ja, ja que gracioso Arnoldo! Andrew solo busca alguien a quien amar y la zonza de Hilda da toda la apariencia de estar necesitada!

– ¡Gracias prima, solo te falta publicar un libro sobre mi situación!

– ¡Perdón, es que estoy nerviosa, Arnie y ese comportamiento extraño y Andrew y una Patakiobsesion me dan miedo! – Opina finalmente Helga.

– Mira Helga, lo mejor será hablar con los chicos primero, yo no voy a permitir que Arnie les haga algo malo, ni a ti, ni a Lila y Brainy, ni a nadie, estoy seguro que el no es tan malo como quiere aparentar, así que tengo que buscarle algo en que se entretenga, voy a hablar con el tío Alphonse y tal vez el lo pueda recibir en su casa unos días en lo que se le baja la locura… – Le dice a Helga – respecto a Andrew, creo que Helga tiene razón, debes ser sincera con él, de cualquier forma no lo confundas, es un buen hombre, tal ves intuya algo y solo te quiera ayudar. Innecesariamente va a enamorarse perdidamente de cualquier Pataki, eso seria bizarro.

– Eres un genio amor. – Dice Helga abrazandolo.

– ¡Yo mejor me voy, ya van a empezar de melosos estos dos! – Dice Olga incomoda.

– PRRR!! Envidiosa, por que tú no tienes. – Reclama Helga haciendole una trompetilla a su hermana, y sacandole una sonrisa a su prima.

Continuara…

¿Que, se puso extraño? Si lo sé, pero esto tiene una razón de ser, Arnie esta mas perdido que una hormiga en el desierto si cree que puede vencer a Arnold, jeje, y por Andrew de una vez les digo que… cuernos, el no se esta enamorando de Hilda, es más solo le causa curiosidad por el parecido que tiene con Helga, pero en el próximo capitulo, la parte tres, se resuelven muchas cosas, gracias por sus reviews y seguimos en contacto.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.

PD: Aquí las reglas del juego de pares y nones para los que no lo conozcan y lo entiendan.

Todos los jugadores se cogen de la mano y forman un corro. (Circulo) Giran mientras van cantando la canción. Cuando se acaba la canción, un niño previamente designado dice un número (de 1 al número máximo de jugadores)

Entonces los jugadores deben agruparse por el número citado (por ejemplo, si el número es 5, se debe hacer grupos de 5 personas)

Puede haber tantos grupos cuantos se puedan hacer con los jugadores que los hay.

Los jugadores que no pudieron incluirse en un grupo deben salir del juego.

Ahora entienden, eso espero gracias.


	15. pares nones y primos parte 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es la continuación de "La gran aventura" Así que si aún no la leen pues a lo mejor se pierden un poco con esta, por que tiene algunas referencias a ella, pero por lo demás espero que les agrade, disfruten.**

**¡Como hemos cambiado!**

**Capitulo 15: Pares, nones y primos parte 3.**

* * *

Contando estrellas,

veo el brillo

de cada una de ellas.

~0~

Luchare por encontrarte

mi mitad perdida,

se que te hallare algún día.

~0~

Mirando la luna,

siento su luz

como la de ella, ninguna

~0~

Luchare por encontrarte

mi mitad perdida,

se que te hallare algún día.

* * *

– ¡Hola Lila! – Saluda Arnie a esta, que abre su casillero.

– ¡Buenos días Arnie! ¿Como estas?– Contesta ella cortésmente, sacando sus libros.

– Ugrh! Bien, me preguntaba si querrías ir a tomar algo, tu sabes…

– ¡Lo siento Arnie, pero he sido advertida sobre ti, ademas no me interesa, estoy muy feliz con mi novio, gracias! – Dice ella cerrando su casillero y comenzando a caminar.

– ¡Espera un momento, hasta hace unos días babeabas por mi!

Lila se sonroja. – ¡Bien eso demuestra que, aunque lo sabias, no te intereso en ese momento! Así que ya no importa, como te dije estoy muy a gusto con mi novio, por lo tanto si deseas algo, espero que sea solo amistad. – Arnie hace una mueca de disgusto.

– ¡Arnolsito, anduvo de chismoso cierto, ugrh! – Dice tomandola del brazo.

– ¡Arnie sueltame, eres muy rudo! – Dice la pelirroja asustandose ante el arrebato.

De pronto una mano aparta, la de Arnie del brazo de Lila. – ¿Creo que mi novia te dijo que la soltaras? – Dice Brainy molesto, en compañía de Gerald y Lorenzo.

Arnie sonríe de lado. – ¡Muy valientes en bolita! Ugrh! – Expresa retirando de un jalón, su mano de la de Brainy.

– ¡Mira hermano, no somos peleoneros pero, Arnold ya nos advirtió tu jueguito, y no vamos a permitir que vengas a fastidiar! – Reclama Gerald.

Arnie truena su cuello arqueandolo. – Ugrhh! No soy tu hermano, negro, no me interesa su amistad, solo quiero hacerles la vida imposible, pero esta bien, por ahora dejare tranquila a esta lindura. – Acariciando la mejilla de Lila que da dos pasos atrás. – ¡Ahí se ven bobos! – Dice el riendo y haciendo una seña obscena.

– ¡Brainy, gracias! – Dice Lila abrazando a su novio.

– ¿De que mi vida? Eres mi responsabilidad. – Responde dandole un beso en la sien.

– ¡Que tipo tan terco! – Opina Lorenzo.

– ¡No se chicos, algo me dice que el oculta otra cosa, que ahora tapa con rudeza! – Dice Lila con seguridad.

– ¡Pues si tu lo dices Lilita, pero a mi no me agrada que ande por aquí rondando! – Repone Brainy comenzando a avanzar junto a sus amigos y novia.

* * *

Helga a estado muy atenta a las reacciones de su prima y Andrew, este parece no tener mas interés en la chica, que en la de cualquier estudiante, pero Hilda luce muy contenta en estos días.

– Helga ¿podrías quedarte un momento por favor? – Le pregunta Andrew, un poco antes de que ella y Arnold cruzaran la puerta.

– ¡Supongo! – Responde ella, volteando a ver a Arnold, que le da una sonrisa antes de salir junto a los demás.

Andrew mira un dibujo, hecho por Arnold, antes de comenzar a hablar. – ¿Que sucede? – Interroga el.

– ¿Perdón? - Contesta ella extrañada.

– Te he visto, mirandome raro así que mi pregunta es… ¿Que sucede? – Dice el tranquilamente.

Helga lo mira por un momento, callada, luego da un suspiro largo y se sienta en su pupitre. – He estado un poco celosa, de ti y de mi prima Hilda. – Responde sincera.

– ¿Celosa? – Dice él con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

– ¡Hey, tranquilo, no es por lo que creés! – Dice ella sonrojada.

– ¿No? – Cambiando su expresión.

– Hilda esta embarazada, así que no me gustaría que tuvieras otra decepción amorosa. – Suelta ella con una sola respiración.

– ¡Yo se que tu prima esta, en esa situación Helga, soy su maestro, no lo olvides! Solo he querido apoyarla en lo que mas puedo y es ser un buen profesor con ella. ¿Pensaste que yo tengo una patología por las Pataki o algo así? – Levantandose de su escritorio.

– ¡Je! – Dice Helga apenada.

– ¡Vaya! – Dice el sonriendo de lado.– Helga… – Continua el acercandose a ella y tomando su mano. – ¡Aún estoy enamorado de ti! – Ella se sonroja y retira su mano. – ¡Pero se que no puede ser, no te preocupes, más no por eso, voy a aventarme con cualquiera que se parezca a ti, simplemente porque no serias tú! – Dice el en cuclillas y mirandola a los ojos, a lo que ella desvía la mirada.

– ¡Entiendo, espero que ella tampoco, haya guardado nada por ti! – Dice ella elevandose de su asiento para salir.

– ¡No lo creo, no tengo la suerte de que alguien me escoja! – Replica tristemente viendo hacia la ventana.

Helga lo mira un momento con melancolía. – ¡Perdoname! – Dice antes de salir apresurada.

– ¡Por supuesto Helga, es solo que no te puedo olvidar! – Dice el afligido estando ya a solas.

* * *

– ¡¿Segura que no me quieres esperar, con Arnie rondando por ahí, me da temor que andes sola?!

– ¡Arnold, me he cuidado sola, desde los tres años, la vieja Betsy esta aguardando dar un buen golpe desde hace tiempo, así que si alguien se acercara a mi, con malas intenciones, ella saldría de inmediato! – Replica ella cerrando su puño y mostrandolo, a Arnold que tiene que quedarse a practica de basquetbol.

– ¡Ay cariño, si no fuera por estos momentos, a veces juraría que te cambiaron por otra, durante mi viaje! – Explica el sonriendo.

– ¡A pesar de todo, aún soy la misma bravucona en mi interior, corazón, así que cuidadito con pasarte de listo! – Recalca ella golpeandolo suavemente con su dedo en la nariz, fingiendo ser como antes.

– ¡Arnold, te habla el entrenador! – Grita Gerald.

– ¡Voy! Cuidate mucho mi vida. – Dice el mientras se aleja.

– ¡Si, adiós! – Responde ella, agitando su mano al verlo alejarse.

Esa tarde las calles lucen muy solitarias. – " ¡Debe haber cacería de papanatas y no los dejan salir!" Piensa ella divertida. Al dar vuelta a una esquina se topa precisamente con el primo malvado de Arnold.

– ¡Hola Helga! Ugrh! – Dice él con una sonrisa, que mas parecía una mueca.

– ¡Que hay aldeano! – Dice ella rodeandolo para pasar. Pero el la atrapa. con un brazo, por la cintura. – ¡¿Pero que rayos?! ¿¿Que te pasa?? ¡¡¡SUELTAME!!! – Dice ella molesta, tratando de lanzar un golpe, que es detenido por la otra mano de Arnie, quien es obviamente, mas grande y fuerte que ella. – ¡Dejame gorila anabolizado!

– ¡Dejarte, pero si esto es lo mas divertido de todo! Ugrh! ¡Vamos Helga, solo quiero un besito! – Exclama el recargandola contra una pared.

– ¡Que te sucede Arnie, tu en realidad no eres así, ¿o esto es lo que hacías en tu pueblo y por eso tu padre te envío aquí?!

– ¡Eso no te importa! – Dice el sosteniendo las dos manos de Helga, con una sola de él.

– Arnie, tu eres primo hermano de Arnold, no puedes hacer esto… – Dice ella muy asustada – El te estima…

– NA! Mentira, Helga, el es mi antítesis, solo soy un adefesio, para todos, una versión bizarra de el querido Arnold, que es en realidad solo un idiota que no te merece,y que no merece ser feliz. Ugrh!

– ¡Tú sabes todo lo que el sufrió, sin sus padres Arnie, fue huérfano durante muchos años, tú tienes los tuyos, siempre los tuviste, no entiendo porque lo envidias tanto!

– ¡Demonios Helga, el te tiene a ti! – Grita el desesperado. – ¡Y yo te amo!

Ella lo mira, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a los ojos. Son verdes igual a los de Arnold, y tienen un brillo particular ahora que la mira. – ¡Pero yo lo amo a él! – Dice tristemente. – ¿Por que rayos quieren separarme continuamente de él? – Expresa enojada, sacando de balance a Arnie.

– ¿Qué? – Dice el desconcertado y soltandola un poco.

– ¡El maldito destino siempre quiere separarme de él, cuando no son sus padres, es Andrew y ahora tú, ¿que demonios pasa con este mundo?! – Dice ella con lagrimas en los ojos. – ¡A eso te refieres, cierto, crees que tu maldito destino es ser comparado con Arnold!

Para Arnie, verla en ese estado es extraño, ademas esa pregunta le llega hondo y la suelta.

Ella limpia sus lagrimas y mira a Arnie. – ¿Que pasara ahora, seguirás siendo esto que pretendes ser, o vas a luchar por encontrar tu camino en la vida Arnie? No puedes vivir a la sombra de Arnold, el no quiere eso, y si tus padres creen que eres un estúpido demuestrales lo contrario, demuestranos a todos que eres mas que una versión bizarra de ese chico que amamos. ¡Yo se que dentro de ti, hay una gran persona!

El la mira, sabia que ella tenia esa magia en su interior, ahora entiende por que se enamoro de ella, la observa un instante y baja la mirada. – ¡Tu jamás dejaras de amarlo! ¿Verdad?

– ¡Aunque el destino se ensañe conmigo! – Dice mirandolo con sencillez.

El sonríe a medias. – ¡Nos vemos!

– ¿Y ahora? – Dice ella extrañada.

– ¡Tengo mucho que pensar! – Dice corriendo, de pronto se detiene y la voltea a ver. – ¡Disculpame! – Y se desliza por las calles.

– ¡Cielos, que extraño eres! – Grita Helga viendolo correr.

* * *

Hilda se para frente a él, lo mira con intriga, él se siente molesto y desconcertado. – ¿Que quieres? – Dice él agresivo.

– ¡Lo vi todo, creo que ella te puso en tu lugar! – Responde ella sentandose a un lado de él en el parque.

– ¿Y a ti que? – Voltea a verla.

– ¡Eres horrible! – Lo mira y sonríe. – ¡Pero creo que ella tiene razón, eres una buena persona en tu interior!

El arquea el cuello y este truena. – ¡Tu también eres una versión bizarra de ella! ¿Y que quieres?

– ¡No sé, algo me dijo que te siguiera y aquí estoy!

– ¡Fantástico! ugrh!

– ¿En serio estas muy enamorado de ella?

– ¡Estuve seis años esperando volver, para intentar algo con ella, y resulta que es la prometida de Arnold! ¡Maldito Arnold! MUF!

Hilda sonríe. – ¡Estoy embarazada, de alguien que no me quiere, ¿dime quien de los dos esta en una peor situación?! – Expresa divertida.

El la observa un tanto aburrido, pero al verla sonriendo, le parece ver una mota de Helga en ella, lo que lo hace sonrojar. – ¡Supongo que tú! – Baja la mirada.

– Los dos amamos a imposibles, los dos somos nuevos aquí, ¿que te parece si somos amigos? Solo para variar. – Le expresa con familiaridad.

El mira al cielo y luego la ve, se encoge de hombros. – ¡Si quieres! ugrh! – Dice colocando los brazos extendidos en la banca.

– ¡Si, si quiero! – Replica ella sonriente, mirando el atardecer.

* * *

Arnold se siente mas tranquilo, después que ya han pasado un par de días y Arnie luce mas tranquilo. Ahora el y Helga, están juntos en un sillón de la casa de ella, abrazados, disfrutando el tiempo que pueden tener solo para los dos.

– ¿Hablaste con tu tío Alphonse?

– ¡Si, me dijo que hablo con el tío Alvin y le va a dar un empleo en el colegio de arte, a Arnie, para que tenga algo que hacer!

– ¿Y que lo van a poner a recolectar pelusa?Jaja.

– Je, no dice que como el tiene esa afición de contar y coleccionar, cosas raras, lo va a poner a contabilizar los trabajos que guardan de sus alumnos.

– Mh, me parece buena idea, ademas luce mas tranquilo desde que es "amigo" de Hilda.

– ¡Eso si es raro, ¿porque ella se hizo su amiga?

– Dice que sintió que el y ella tenían cosas en común y parece muy a gusto con las excentricidades de su amigo.

Arnold enarca una ceja. – ¡Vaya con Hilda, es muy rara también!

– ¡Todos somos raros y si no, nada mas mira tu cabezota de balón! – Comenta burlona.

– ¡Oye, eso sonó muy feo! ¡Y tú eres una desabrida lo olvidas! – Replica el, usando su broma del beso.

– ¡En serio, ¿tu crees eso? – Le dice ella buscando sus labios.

– ¿No sé, podemos averiguarlo? – Rozando suavemente los de ella.

Un beso tierno comienza en ambos labios, súbitamente un calor los invade en el corazón, de pronto ese beso se comienza a transformar en algo peligroso, algo adictivo, sobre todo por que el comienza a empujarla sobre el sofá quedando el sobre ella, el beso ya no es tierno, es un tanto posesivo y apasionado, él suavemente acaricia los brazos de Helga, sintiendo como sus latidos se aceleran y su respiración esta agitada, sus manos bajan un poco, rozando apenas las caderas de ella.

– ¡Arnold… – Dice ella separandolo un poco, muy sonrojada.

El repara entonces sobre la posición en que están, y se levanta de inmediato. – ¡Lo siento Helga, yo… – Dice apenado.

Ella se incorpora y le sonríe. – Tu sabes que, seré para ti, pero no en un lugar como este, ¿que pasaría si llega papá o bajan mamá u Olga y también puede entrar Hilda? – Dice ella en su oído.

El voltea y la mira a los ojos, ella siente lo mismo que el, eso lo sabe. – ¿Tú quieres? – Solo quiere confirmarlo con palabras.

Helga sonríe nerviosa. – ¡Ya habrá un lugar y un momento apropiados! ¡Por ahora, ya es tarde y te tienes que ir! – Dice ella levantandolo del sofá y empujandolo a la salida.

– ¡Dejame otro rato! – Suplica el riendo.

– ¡No mi amor, no quiero tener la tentación! – Replica ella ruborizada.

– ¡Esta bien! – Dice el haciendo puchero y robandole un beso rápidamente. – ¡Nos vemos mañana! – Dice, saltando los escalones y cruzando a la otra acera ágilmente.

– ¡Ten cuidado, tonto, no quiero que mi novio sea una calcomanía! – Ríe ella viendolo correr a lo lejos, mientras le agita la mano.

– ¡Hasta mañana, amor mío! – Grita el antes de dar vuelta en la esquina, lanzandole un beso.

– Hasta mañana, mi amado cabeza de balón, dueño de mi vida, dueño de mi amor, dueño de mi todo… – Dice ella con una suave sonrisa en el rostro, cerrando la puerta tras entrar a su casa. – Yo también quisiera seguir hasta el final, pero aún tengo mucho miedo…

– ¿Que dices hija? – Le pregunta Miryam bajando por la escalera.

– ¡Nada mamá, nada! – Responde Helga, y luego sube corriendo a su habitación.

Continuara…

¡Tatatatatan! ¿Que creen? Ya comenzamos a introducirnos mas en la relación de Arnold y Helga, con respecto a su evolución como pareja, aparte como ya les dije, va a haber un rompimiento por ahí, huy eso sonó feo, me refiero a una de nuestras parejitas, aparte hay un amigo mío que va a encontrar novia, bueno mas bien una chica que le gustara, el siguiente capitulo es alusivo a un catorce de febrero, no es que yo lo haya programado así, no después me vayan a decir que me retrase o algo, por que no, simplemente es que siento que para Helga y Arnold esta es una fecha muy especial, y en esta historia es muy especial!! , bueno, Gracias por sus reviews y nos seguimos leyendo, mi poemita se llama, " Mi mitad perdida" y esta dedicado a aquellos que ya la encontraron y a los que no, que esperan sigan buscando, para todos hay.

Love Love Arnold y Helga.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.

PD: Para las enamoradas de andrew próximamente voy a subir unos dibujos de el a mi pagina de deviantart, ya les daré los pormenores o si lo prefieren puedo mandarselos via mail, si me mandan un mensaje, gracias.


	16. ¡Casate conmigo!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es la continuación de "La gran aventura" Así que si aún no la leen pues a lo mejor se pierden un poco con esta, por que tiene algunas referencias a ella, pero por lo demás espero que les agrade, disfruten.**

**¡Como hemos cambiado!**

**Capitulo 16: ¡Casate conmigo!**

* * *

Preámbulos a un 14 de febrero.

"¡Gran baile del día de los enamorados! ¡No olvides invitar una pareja!"

Lee Hilda burlona, en un cartel pegado en una pared de la escuela, Arnie que esta junto a ella sonríe de lado.

– ¡Patrañas, ugrh! ¿Quienes irán? ¿Los ñoños?

Hilda ladea la cabeza. – ¡Vaya, ahora eres tan rudo, que no pensarías en ir a un baile así!

– ¿Tú si? – Dice viendola por sobre su hombro.

Ella lo mira un momento y luego prosigue su camino. – ¡Soy una chica, aunque no lo notes!

El frunce el ceño. – ¿De que hablas? – Dice el alcanzandola.

Ella solo le sonríe y le dice adiós con la mano entrando a su salón. El hace una mueca de duda y se dirige a su salón. – Ugrh! ¡Mujeres, solo dios las entiende!

Helga que venia justo detrás de ellos, ha notado todo, y sonríe levemente. – ¡Vaya, vaya, que locura!

– ¿Que es una locura? – Dice Arnold apareciendo tras ella.

– ¡Creo que a la mensa de Hilda le gusta Arnie!

– ¿Eh? Pero creí que ella era mas…

– ¡Con buen gusto!

– ¡Superficial! – Dice Arnold antes de entrar al aula de clases.

– ¿Crees que no es superficial solo porque le gusta Arnie? – Dice ella sentandose, después de saludar con la mano a sus amigos, por suerte la maestra de ingles no ha llegado.

– ¿Entonces lo es? – Pregunta Arnold, tras saludar a los demas.

– ¡Bueno es que no sé, una vez que te acostumbras a verlo, en realidad Arnie no es tan feo!

Arnold enarca una ceja. – ¡Ahora no te parece feo! – Replica molesto.

Helga se ríe. – Tiene bonitos ojos y cuando no actúa como loco maniático, es hasta agradable.

– ¡Vaya! – Dice el con una sonrisa, le parece increíble que ahora ella sea, quien encuentra cosas buenas en la gente.

– ¡Buenos días jóvenes, vamos a estudiar, dejen de estar cuchicheando! – Dice la profesora Jackson al entrar en el salón. – ¡Abran su libro en la pagina…

* * *

Tarde de hombres.

Después de la practica de basquetbol, todos los chicos salen de la escuela, incluido Arnie que se ha unido al equipo por iniciativa de Hilda, que le ha dicho que tenia que desfogar su energía en algo.

Brainy, Gerald, Lorenzo, Arnold, Sid, Harold (No esta en el equipo por su sobrepeso, pero se mete a ver los entrenamientos), Eugene y Stinky, caminan platicando, seguidos de cerca por Arnie, que solo lleva el mismo destino, la casa de Arnold.

– ¿Y ya decidieron, que les van a dar a sus novias este catorce de febrero? – Pregunta Stinky.

– ¡Ya! – Contesta Brainy seguro y sonriente.

– ¿En serio? – Replica Arnold.

– ¡Si! ¿Tú no? – Le dice el viendolo raro.

– Je. Pues… – Contesta Arnold nervioso y sonrojado.

Gerald se ríe. – Cada año hacen lo mismo, salvo el anterior, y su primer año de novios cuando el se quedo en San Lorenzo, pero de ahí cada año, salen a cenar en el "Chez Paris" en honor a su primera cita.

– Un momento, ¿que primera cita? – Cuestiona Lorenzo.

– ¡Larga historia! – Dice Arnold, con cara soñadora. – ¡Cuentala tú Gerald, ya que estas tan platicador! – Dice bromeando con él. – ¡Ademas eso fue en cuarto año!

– ¡Pues verán, ya todos saben lo enamoradizo que era este señor, en aquella época, hizo una cita con Ruth, la chica de sexto, pero no contaba que Helga, fingiera ser su amiga por correspondencia, Cecile, total Arnold las cito en dos lugares cercanos, entonces iba de una mesa a la otra en el otro restaurante, Helga disfrazada de Cecile, resulto ser mas agradable, que Ruth, quien termino yendose con el camarero, y Arnold descubrió, que Cecile, no era Cecile, pues esta llego para darle la sorpresa a su amigo, y aunque él supo que era Helga mucho tiempo después, se les ha quedado como una tradición.

– ¡Y no olvides que tú, tuviste una cita con la verdadera Cecile! – Dice Arnold divertido.

– ¡Hey viejo ni digas, aún somos amigos ella y yo!

– ¡Que no se entere Phoebe! – Bromea Sid.

– ¿Y tu Sid, tienes planes? – Pregunta Arnold.

– ¡Nop! Desde que rompimos Nadine y yo no ha habido nada de nada.

– ¡Oh, lo siento!

– No te preocupes, eso ya fue.

– ¡Pues yo voy a salir con Gloria! – Explaya Stinky contento.

– ¿Volviste con ella? – Pregunta Gerald.

– ¡Si, parece que la reconciliación, nos lleva viento en popa!

– ¡Felicidades hermano! ¿Y que hay de ti Harold?

– ¡Para Paty, tengo una caja de chocolates, un ramo de rosas y un picnic en el parque!

– ¡Buen plan! – Responde Arnold. – ¿Y que es lo que vas a hacerle a Lila? – Brainy se sonroja y los demás sueltan una carcajada. – ¡Okey, mal pensados, ese fue un mal uso del lenguaje, payasos!

– Je, no te preocupes Arnold, pues voy a llevar a Lila al ballet, y después vamos a ir a cenar.

– ¡Wow, eso es conocer bien los gustos de su novia señor! – Expresa Gerald.

– ¡En realidad tengo suerte, ella me ha mandado señales desde principios de mes! "¡Mira Brainy es el lago de los cisnes, mi ballet favorito!" "¿Ya viste la función es el día catorce?" "¡Seria fascinante asistir a esa representación contigo!" – Dice imitando terriblemente a Lila con su ronca voz.

– Genial, esas son bastantes señales, pero yo realmente no sé, que voy a hacer con Miki. – Dice Lorenzo preocupado.

– ¿Que te pasa con ella? – Pregunta Arnold.

– ¡No sé, como que últimamente, no estamos en la misma sintonía! – Responde Lorenzo, encogiendo los hombros.

– ¡Pues intenta algo, se supone que la conoces, haz algo que a ella le guste! – Le insiste Gerald.

– Pues… voy a ver… – Responde el aludido, colocando una mano en la nuca.Y Gerald le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

Arnie a venido muy pendiente de la conversación de Arnold y sus amigos sin decir palabra, sin embargo hay una pregunta que ronda su mente.

– ¡Nos vemos mañana! – Escucha decir a su primo, despidiendose de sus amigos. – ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunta Arnold viendolo raro.

– ¡Claro que si, torpe! – Contesta Arnie molesto y entrando a la casa primero.

– ¡¡Ya llegamos!! – Grita Arnold desde la escalera.

– ¡Que bueno Tex, la comida ya casi esta lista! – Grita la abuela desde la cocina.

– Voy a hacer mi tarea, ahorita bajo. – Le dice a su primo, mientras sube la escalera.

– ¿Arnold?

– ¿Mande? – Se detiene y voltea.

Arnie mira a su primo. – ¿Las chicas… ellas… como saber si te están mandando señales?

Arnold lo mira extrañado y en eso recuerda lo que le dijo Helga por la mañana. "¡Creo que a la mensa de Hilda le gusta Arnie!" – ¿Es por Hilda?

Arnie se cruza de brazos. – N-no es solo una duda. – Bajando la mirada.

Arnold baja los escalones que ya había subido. – ¿Te gusta Hilda?

Su primo lo mira incomodo. – ¡Ella esta embarazada de alguien mas, pero me dice que le gustaría ir a un baile, por que es una chica!

– ¿Te molesta que ella este embarazada de alguien mas?

– ¡Deja ya de hacer preguntas estúpidas! ugrh! ¡Ella es una chica y lo sé, no me interesa si va a tener un hijo o cien, solo quiero saber si yo le puedo estar gustando, si ella puede sentir algo por mi!

Arnold sonríe de lado. – Creo… no, ¡estoy seguro que tú le agradas! Pero te advierto, ella no es como las demás chicas, Arnie, ella es mas delicada de lo que aparenta.

– Lo de su corazón, lo sé, ella me lo contó…

– Lo ves, te lo dijo, no es muy abierta con eso, eres especial para ella, ignoro porque, pero ella… te aprecia.

Arnie mira irritado por el ultimo comentario, a su primo, pero lo que le dijo lo hace sentir bien. – Sabes Arnold… ya no te odio tanto. – Le dice mientras lo empuja para subir a su recamara, mientras Arnold sonríe y sube despacio tras el.

* * *

Helga se ha esmerado en lucir bonita para esta noche, se mira en el espejo, dandose los últimos toques en el suave maquillaje que usa esta vez, su vestido largo, de tirantes en color rojo, el cabello recogido hacia atrás, con un flequillo cubriendo levemente su ojo izquierdo, solo para conmemorar, sonríe ante su reflejo.

– ¡Bien Pataki, no se puede hacer mas, ya con esto, estas poniendo en riesgo tu integridad física! – Bromea consigo misma.

– ¿Ya estas lista, Arni, no debe tardar! – Le pregunta Olga en el umbral de la puerta.

– ¡Arnold Olga, dilo completo, si lo dices corto, suena igual que el nombre de su primo!

– ¡Y que tiene de malo el nombre de Arnie! – Dice Hilda entrando a la recamara de su prima, con un paquete de palomitas.

– ¿No se supone que ya deberías estar lista? – Dice Helga viendo raro a su prima.

– ¿Porque, que hora es?

– ¡Son las siete! – Responde Olga mirando su reloj.– ¡Cielos también llegan por mi!

– ¡Rayos pensé que era mas temprano! – Dice Hilda dejando las botanas y metiendose al baño.

– ¡Par de locas! – Dice Helga mirando una vez mas el espejo.

Ding, dong!

– ¡Yo voy! – Grita Olga apurada, bajando rápido las escaleras. – ¡Arni!

– ¡No estoy lista! – Se escucha la voz de Hilda.

– ¡No Hilda, es Arnold! ¡Baja Helga!

– ¿No te dije que era confuso? – Dice Helga mirando de lado a Olga, en cuanto baja.

– ¡Si, lo siento! – Contesta Olga sonriente, en tanto Arnold las mira divertido.

– ¡Buenas noches! – Escuchan una voz familiar, cuando todos voltean a la puerta ven a Andrew ataviado con un traje sastre y bien peinado.

– ¡Hola, ya estoy lista podemos irnos! – Dice Olga al verlo.

– ¡Ok! – Responde el, sin poder evitar mirar a Helga y sonrojarse.

– ¡Nos vemos! – Se despide Olga tomando del brazo a Andrew, quien dice adiós con la mano.

– ¡Adiós! – Los despide Helga sonriendo.

– ¿Van a salir juntos? – Pregunta intrigado Arnold.

– Van a una reunión de ex alumnos de su antigua escuela. – Contesta ella tranquila, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

– ¡Ah, que bien! ¿Esta usted lista para una noche romántica señorita? – Pregunta el tomando a su novia por la cintura.

– ¡Así es caballero! – Responde ella colgandose del brazo de su galán.

* * *

Brainy y Lila salen del teatro donde fue la función de ballet y se dirigen hacia su próximo destino.

– ¡Gracias Brainy! – Exclama Lila sonriendole y abrazando a su novio.

– ¿De que Lili? – Responde el cariñoso.

– ¡Por entender mis indirectas! Eres un lindo. – Le explica pellizcando sus mejillas.

– Bueno tendría que haber sido un tonto, muy tonto, para no entenderte. – Replica el divertido.

– Si pero así me demuestras que me quieres, de verdad, gracias, este es mi primer día del amor que la paso, con alguien a quien amo tanto.

Brainy se sonroja y abraza tiernamente a Lila. – ¡Claro que te quiero Lila, de hecho, yo me he enamorado de ti, de verdad, eres mas de lo que yo creía, y te juro que jamas he amado a nadie, como te amo a ti!

– ¿Ni siquiera a Helga? – Dice ella insegura.

El sonríe con tranquilidad. – ¡Ese sentimiento era muy diferente, era mas una especie de admiración, y me gustaba su pasión por Arnold, pero tú y yo, estamos juntos, y hay un sentimiento en común, porque por primera vez yo me siento querido y te quiero!

– ¡Yo no solo te quiero Brainy, yo te amo! – Dice ella rodeandolo con sus brazos.

– ¡Yo también te amo Lila, pero si no nos apuramos perdemos la reservación! – Dice el acariciando su rostro y bromeando.

– ¿Y tu crees que eso me importa? – Responde ella antes de darle un beso rápido.

El solo sigue sonriendo y le da un beso largo y tierno. – Supongo que no en realidad.– Se toman de la mano y siguen caminando despacio, en verdad, no tienen por que apresurarse.

* * *

Arnold y Helga caminan por el parque.

– ¡Lo siento! – Dice Arnold apenado.

Helga lo mira y ríe levemente. – ¡Vamos Arnoldo, no fue tu culpa! – Le dice ella con calma.

– ¡Te juro que yo pedí la reservación a las ocho!

– ¡Vamos Arnold, hemos ido a ese restaurante cada año, no interesa, estoy a tu lado y eso es lo mas importante para mi! – Le dice Helga recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

Arnold sonríe, ella es así, pero el tiene un plan. – ¿Helga, podemos ir a la pensión?

– ¿Eh? ¿Para que?

– ¡Podemos simplemente pasar el tiempo juntos, mis abuelos se fueron a un baile y todos los inquilinos tenían cosas que hacer fuera de la casa, eso significa que podemos estar solos, como hace mucho no estamos!Helga lo mira intrigada, tiene una sospecha pero ella lo entiende. – ¡Estaría bien, vamos!

* * *

Gerald mira a su novia durmiendo a su lado, su cabello negro cae hacia un lado, enmarcando la pálida piel de su rostro, para él, esa visión es perfecta, acaricia suavemente uno de los brazos desnudos de Phoebe, y le da un beso en la frente, hace mucho que entendió, que el fue creado solo para estar a su lado, de pronto ella se mueve y despierta.

– ¿Mh, que hora es? – Pregunta ella mirando a su chico, con la mirada somnolienta.

– ¡Deben ser como las nueve! – Responde el cariñoso.

– ¡Ah, que bien, tengo algo de hambre! – Dice ella estirandose. – ¿Podemos pedir una pizza?

– ¿Tu crees que eso es romántico?– Replica el abrazandola.

Phoebe se ríe. – ¡No, no lo es pero tengo hambre y eso se me antojo!

– Phoebe, no me preocupes con los antojos…

–Ji, ji tonto, eso no es una posibilidad, tu y yo nos cuidamos mucho.

El sonríe al ver a su novia reír de esa manera. – Bueno, esto es un hotel de lujo, llamemos a servicio a cuartos. – Tomando el teléfono. – ¿En serio quieres pizza? – Repite el.

Phoebe asiente con la cabeza, mientras se levanta para dirigirse al baño, no sin antes pasar a oler, el enorme ramo de rosas, que le obsequio su flamante prometido. – ¡De acuerdo! Si servicio a cuartos…

* * *

Una cancion se escucha en la lejania.

**It's been a long, long long, long time**

Ha sido un largo, largo, largo, largo tiempo

**Since I've had your love here in my hands**

Desde que tuve tu amor aquí en mis manos

**We didn't understand it, we couldn't understand it**

No lo entendimos, no podíamos entenderlo

**But, nothing's fair in love and hate,**

Pero nada es hermoso en el amor y en el odio

**You lay it all down and walk away, before it's too late**

Tu lo derribaste todo y te fuiste, antes es muy tarde.

Miki mira hacia el cielo, tiene lagrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Estas segura de que esto, es lo que quieres? – Indaga Lorenzo mirandola con tristeza.

Ella voltea a verlo. – La verdad… es que no se que siento, creo que se me acabo el cariño…

El también mira hacia el cielo, luego baja la mirada. – ¿Hay alguien mas, que te guste?

– ¡No Lorenzo por dios, es solo que necesito tiempo, tengo que pensar… tengo mucho en que pensar! – Trata de explicar Miki. – Lamento decirtelo, precisamente hoy, pero…

Lorenzo se acerca a ella y la abraza, ella mira hacia el piso, se siente mal. – ¡Creo que yo me confíe, debí haber hecho mas para ganar tu corazón! – Ella deja salir mas lagrimas, no llora por que lo este abandonando, si no, porque no supo donde quedo ese sentimiento, que sintió por el varios meses atrás, ¿Donde lo perdió? No lo sabia, pero ahora no estaba presente y lo único que quería era no sentirlo cerca.

Ella lo empuja suavemente. – ¡Perdoname, perdoname! – Grita antes de salir corriendo hacia el interior de su casa, dejando a Lorenzo, con un sentimiento de abandono, tremendamente doloroso, él, solo baja la mirada y comienza a alejarse de ese lugar, con miedo y frustración, con las manos en los bolsillos, y el corazón destrozado.

**My heart's breaking even, now there's no use we even try**

Mi corazón aún se está rompiendo, ahora es inútil que intentemos

**Hey I cried, yeah I lied, hell I almost died**

Hey, yo lloré, si mentí, casi muero en el infierno

**Don't got a reason, let's just fold the cards and say good-bye**

No tengo una razón, simplemente dejemos las cartas y digamos adiós

**It's all right, just two hearts breaking even tonight**

Está todo bien, solo dos corazones rompiéndose esta noche.

El voltea a ver la ventana de donde sale la música. – ¡Perfecta elección quien quieras que seas, acabas de lograr que odie una canción! – Grita antes de patear una lata y seguir su camino.

* * *

Andrew se despide de Olga en su casa.

– ¡Gracias por todo Andrew!

– ¡No hay por que, Olga, para eso somos amigos! ¡Hasta luego!

– ¡Adiós! – Se despide esta, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Andrew mira la luz apagada en el cuarto de Helga. – ¡Seguramente aún estas con él! – Baja la mirada y comienza a alejarse de ese lugar.

El va perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando ve a una muchacha llorando bajo una lampara, por un momento piensa, "¡No es mi problema!" pero ese carácter que tiene. Llevaba ya varios pasos adelante, cuando se detiene y regresa a donde esta esa chica.

– ¿Disculpa estas bien? – Pregunta agachandose a mirarla bien, ella alza la vista y el puede admirar un par de bellos ojos verdes, llenos de lagrimas.

– ¿Que… Que quieres? – Dice ella levantandose y tratando de enjugar sus lagrimas. – ¿Quien eres?

– ¡Disculpame es que te veías tan desolada que, sentí que tenia que ver si estabas bien! – Dice el tratando de darse a entender.

– ¡Que hombre tan raro eres! – Dice ella con una sonrisa media en el rostro. – ¡Te paras a ver que le sucede a una perfecta desconocida, sin siquiera meditar si tal vez es una trampa!

– ¿Lo es? – Dice el, ante la extrañamente familiar chica. – ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

Ella sonríe abiertamente ante el comentario. – Tal vez… una vez en un sueño. – Bromea.

– ¿Tu crees? – Pregunta el totalmente extasiado por el curso de la situación.

– ¿Dime, le invitarías un café a una desconocida? – Replica ella, tomandolo del brazo.

– ¡Supongo que no tendría nada que perder! – Opina el caminando.

– ¡Siempre he creído en la bondad de los extraños! – Exclama ella.

El ríe de buena gana y siguen caminando. – ¡Me llamo Andrew!

– ¡Soy Karla!

* * *

Arnie mira entretenido a su compañera de baile, quien intenta meterse un sandwich completo a la boca.

– ¿Tienes mucha hambre, no? – Le dice burlón.

Ella lo mira fastidiada. – ¡Que! ¿Te molesta? – Con la boca llena.

– ¡No en realidad, es solo que me preocupa que, los demás se queden sin comer! – Se mofa.

Ella le da una palmada en el estomago. – ¡Que gracioso, Arnieloso! – Dice imitando a Helga.

El enarca una ceja. – Ugrh! ¿Creí que las embarazadas comían por dos, no por tres? ¿Ademas donde demonios te cabe todo lo que engulles? ¡Estas re flaca!

Ella sonríe ante el ultimo comentario. – Mi mama me tuvo a los 16 años también y nunca subió de peso, es mas, aún es muy delgada, supongo que tengo sus genes.

Arnie se pone serio en ese momento. – Hilda… ¿Que piensas hacer con tu hijo?

Ella lo ve extrañada. – ¡Pues aunque a ti qué… te diré que pienso quedarmelo, mis tíos y mi papá me apoyan, por eso estoy en esta ciudad, pienso terminar mis estudios y tener una familia con mi hijo!

El baja la mirada, tiene un pensamiento que ronda su cabeza, y que quiere compartir con ella. – ¿Hilda?

– ¿Que? – Responde ella, con otro bocado enorme, en la boca.

El hace una mueca al verla así, y luego se empieza a reír.

– ¿Y ahora que te parece tan gracioso, feo? – Dice ella molesta y cruzandose de brazos.

El toma valor , suspira y volea a verla. – ¡Casate conmigo!

Ella no puede creer lo que esta escuchando. – ¿Que estas diciendo? Arnie, tu y yo… no…

– ¡Se que suena raro, se que no me lo creerás, ha sido muy poco tiempo de ser amigos, pero me gustas, ugrh! y aunque se que yo, para nada soy tu tipo, yo quiero… – Arnie se queda callado cuando siente la mano de Hilda en la suya.

– ¡Tú Arnie Shuster! Eres lo mejor que pude encontrar y mira que busque. – Bromea ella sonriendole.

El la mira con dulzura, algo que ella no creía que podía pasar en él, pero esta sucediendo.

– ¡Gracias Arnie, se que aun no es un amor arrebatador, pero te prometo que podemos intentarlo!

– ¡Bueno señora, pues por lo pronto, como te tengo que cuidar, ya vamonos de este baile, tan aburrido, por que una dama en sus condiciones necesita descanso! – Replica el hablando con mucha propiedad.

– ¡Wow, ¿de donde sacaste ese lenguaje?! – pregunta ella colgandose de su brazo.

– ¡Es lo malo de vivir con un ñoño, eso se pega!

– ¡Hay Arni! – Dice ella sonriendo.

* * *

Arnold ha buscado la llave de Sunset Arms por mas de 25 minutos, Helga se ha comenzado a enfadar.

– ¡Arnold, ya vamonos a mi casa, mañana hacemos lo que sea, que quisieras hacer esta noche! – Dice con los brazos cruzados.

– ¡Espera ya me acorde! – Ella enarca una ceja al verlo correr hacia la escalera de incendios. – Deje el tragaluz abierto.

– ¡Yo no pienso subir por ahí, Arnoldo, traigo tacones y vestido!

El sonríe. – ¡Vamos Hel, eso es algo, que no te ha detenido nunca!

Ella suspira tratando de calmarse, y luego camina hacia él. – ¡Yo subo primero, no me espíes!

– ¡No, prometido! – Dice el con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Cuando Helga termina de subir llegando hasta la azotea de la pensión se queda boquiabierta.

– ¡TATAN! ¡Sorpresa! – Grita Arnold tras ella.

Ella se voltea y lo ve con sorpresa. – ¿Que es todo esto? – Dice ella señalando la carpa que estaba colocada en el techo y debajo de esta una mesa con velas y dos sillas.

– ¡Pense que hacer lo mismo cada año, te podría llegar a aburrir, así que prepare esto, el abuelo y el señor Potts, me ayudaron a colocarlo todo, y el señor Hyun nos hizo una cena muy especial! – Explica el sonriendo.

– ¡Oh, Arnold, es maravilloso, gracias! – Le dice ella conmovida, dandole un suave beso en los labios.

El la besa mas profundamente, y ella se separa sonrojada. El solo se apena un poco.

– ¡Veamos que nos dejo el señor Hyun, de comer! – Dice ella dirigiendose a las bandejas, donde se encontraban las viandas. El la mira, en realidad solo quiere estar con ella, ni siquiera tiene hambre.

Pasan un rato agradable escuchando música, en la grabadora de Arnold, y comiendo, la deliciosa cena que hizo su amigo para ellos.

– ¡Ya no puedo mas, he comido mas que en una boda! – Bromea Helga.

– ¡Je, bueno y que te parece, si bailamos un rato para que se nos baje! – Sugiere el.

– ¡Me parece bien! ¿Hace cuanto que no bailamos? – Pregunta ella mientras toma la mano de Arnold, que se la ofreció para levantarse.

– ¡No recuerdo! – Expresa el. – ¿Bailamos un poco en navidad, no?

_**En mi mente estás como una adicción que se siente dulce,**_

_**tierna y natural**_

_**pasas el umbral de mi intimidad,**_

_**llegas hasta el fondo de cada rincón**_

_**me tienes aquí como quieres tú,**_

_**vienes y desplazas a mi soledad, me vas atrapando.**_

Ella sonríe. – ¡Nop! – Replica mientras recarga su cabeza en el hombro de el.

– ¿Porque no? ¡Si es tan agradable tenerte entre mis brazos!

– No lo sé, supongo que no somos muy afectos a hacerlo. – Explica ella, mientras bailan la canción.

Arnold esta a punto de perderse, cierra los ojos y aspira el perfume de Helga.

_**en mi mente estás palpitando a mil**_

_**y verte a mi lado es mi necesidad**_

_**el dejarte ir o decir adiós es morir en vida,**_

_**es negarme a mí, que mi libertad se termina en ti**_

_**y sentirte cerca de nuevo es saber que te estoy amando.**_

– ¡Hueles tan rico, a fresas y rosas!

– ¿Fresas y rosas? – Pregunta ella intrigada. – Yo no uso mas perfume, que mi champú.

El la mira extrañado, y acerca su nariz travieso a su cuello. – ¡Ah, si fresas y rosas, definitivamente!

_**Tú y de nuevo tú, dejas que naufrage justamente en ti**_

_**tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir,**_

_**tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomo, entre cada célula**_

_**vives tú, todo lo llenas tú que vienes y pasas como un huracán**_

_**tú, total y pleno tú, te haz vuelto mis fuerza y mi talismán**_

_**tú, silente y sutil entre cada átomo, entre cada célula vives tú.**_

– ¡Arnold me haces cosquillas! – Replica sonriente.

– ¿No te gustan? – Dice el abrazandola por la cintura.

_**Vas creciendo en mí, es inevitable,**_

_**caigo en tu mirada, soy tan vulnerable**_

_**desprendes la luz de cada palabra,**_

_**te has vuelto mi espalda tras cada batalla**_

_**descubrí el amor al llegar a ti**_

_**y caigo de nuevo en esta conclusión que te estoy amando**_

– Arnold… – Hace que la mire a los ojos.

– ¿Que? – Mientras trata de ver profundo en los ojos azules de ella.

Sus miradas parecen tener un duelo, ambos tratan de ver las intenciones del otro.

Helga habla primero. – ¿Que es lo que esperas que pase esta noche?

Arnold baja la mirada por un momento, pero después la sostiene en ella. – ¡Te espero a ti! – Dice totalmente rojo.

_**Tú y de nuevo tú, dejas que naufrage justamente en ti**_

_**tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir,**_

_**tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomo, entre cada célula**_

_**vives tú, todo lo llenas tú que vienes y pasas como un huracán**_

_**tú, total y pleno tú, te haz vuelto mis fuerzas y mi talismán**_

_**tú, silente y sutil entre cada átomo, entre cada célula**_

– ¡Ven vamos abajo, no me siento segura aquí!

Una vez en la recamara, ella se sienta en la cama y lo mira intensamente, antes de empezar a hablar.

_**Y es que has hecho de mí lo que tú quieras, lo que sientes,**_

_**lo que has deseado,**_

_**a tu sexo, a tus ganas, a tu entorno, a tus afectos.**_

_**tú me has moldeado y en todo vives tú...**_

Ella lo mira con ansia y algo de temor.

– ¡Te he ofendido ¿verdad?! – Dice el apenado.

Ella baja la mirada. – No, es solo, que tengo miedo.

– ¿Miedo? ¿De que? – Dice el sentandose a su lado.

Ella sonrie tenuemente. – De que esto nos cambie aún mas, de lo que hemos cambiado.– El no logra entenderla. – ¡Ah! – Suspira. – Es un gran paso, ¿Crees que estamos listos?

– ¡Yo ya no puedo mas, Helga, mi corazón va a explotar si no te puedo tocar, si no puedo saberte solo mía!

Ella se sonroja y ríe un poco. – Creí… que solo era yo.

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Hace años cuando me dijiste que me amabas, yo lo supe, que solo tú y nadie mas que tu serias el dueño de mi alma, de mi corazón y mi cuerpo! ¡Tienes mi permiso, desde que teníamos diez años Arnold! ¡Porque yo siempre te he deseado solo para mi! ¡Y este es solo el ultimo paso, por que ya tienes mi alma, mi corazón, solo falta este pequeño detalle que tienes frente a ti!– Explaya ella mirandolo con amor y abriendo los brazos para recibirlo.

_**Entre cada célula**_

_**vives tú, todo lo llenas tú que vienes y pasas como un huracán**_

_**tú, total y pleno tú, te haz vuelto mis fuerzas y mi talismán**_

_**tú, silente y sutil entre cada átomo,**_

_**en todo vives tú...**_

El trata de asimilar lo escuchado, ahora entiende, ella le teme al cambio, pero no al de ellos, si no a su relación misma, por que a partir de ese momento, terminaran por unirse completamente, y serán solo uno, compartiendo el mismo destino. El solo atina a tomarla en sus brazos y besarla con ternura, ella sonríe y le corresponde, poco a poco.

_**Tú y de nuevo tú, dejas que naufragues justamente en ti**_

_**tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir,**_

_**tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomo, entre cada célula**_

_**vives tú.....**_

Pronto se dejan llevar por esa pasión incipiente en ellos, su ropa pronto estorba, es la primera vez que ellos se miran así, hay un toque de lujuria y sensualidad en las acciones que hacen y las palabras que se dicen, el corazón les late a cien por hora, ya no hay miedos, mas bien curiosidad y necesidad, latente el deseo de conocerse, de tocarse, olerse, saborearse ansiosamente.

– ¡Helga! – Exclama Arnold abrazandola con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡Te amo, te amo!

– ¡Arnold, Arnold, mi Arnold, mi vida, mi ángel, mi sueño dorado! – Contesta ella acariciando sus cabellos.

– ¡Mi amada Helga! – Recalca el, besandola en el rostro.

Ella esta silente, por el momento, sintiendo sus caricias y sonríe, sabiendo que en el mundo, solo hay una sola persona para ella y es ése a quien le ha entregado todo su ser.

El amor no se acaba, solo se sigue transformando, a veces se convierte en un mar protector, otras veces en una tormenta, las mas en un día soleado, o en una silenciosa llovizna, para ellos es de todo, y al parecer seguirá cambiando.

Continuara…

¡Hay dios estoy un poquito sonrojada! Pero a mi en lo particular me encanto este capitulo, no estoy segura si el próximo es el final, pero, es lo mas probable, va a depender de lo largo que salga, por que yo en la libreta lo veo de un largo y cuando lo paso a la compu, es otra diferente, gracias por leer este capitulo, y seguimos en contacto.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.

Pd: Por cierto las canciones son de Bon Jovi "hearts breaking even", fragmento y "Tú" de Noelia, claro si me preguntan me parece que esta canción, aunque esta cantada por una mujer, es mas bien dedicada de Arnold hacia Helga, ¿No creen?


	17. Sunshine Dreams

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es la continuación de "La gran aventura" Así que si aún no la leen pues a lo mejor se pierden un poco con esta, por que tiene algunas referencias a ella, pero por lo demás espero que les agrade, disfruten.**

**¡Como hemos cambiado!**

**Capitulo 17: Sunshine dreams.**

* * *

El verano comenzó a sentirse muy caluroso, a partir de la primera semana de julio, así que ese día de trabajo en Sunset Arms, se estaba convirtiendo en un autentico fastidio, para Helga, Arnold, Hilda y Arnie, que trataban de limpiar los cuartos que utilizarían, tanto los padres de Arnold, como los nuevos inquilinos que venían con ellos.

– ¡Ya me harte! – Reclama Arnie sentandose en un sillón.

– ¿Pretendes dejarnos hacer todo el trabajo solos? – Pregunta Arnold a su primo, mientras el carga unas bolsas muy pesadas.

– Ugrh! ¡A mi ni me importa, solo estoy ayudando, por que Hilda y Helga me lo pidieron, y por que voy a ver a la tía Stella! – Arrellanandose mas en el sillón.

Hilda lo ve con reproche y toma una caja grande que había, que bajar por la escalera. – ¡No te preocupes Arnold, yo te sigo ayudando! – Dice ante un sorprendido Arnold y una divertida Helga.

– ¿Que demonios se supone que haces? – Exclama Arnie, levantandose de inmediato del sillón y arrebatandole la caja de la mano a su novia. – ¡Tu no puedes andar cargando cosas pesadas, maldición… – Sigue murmurando mientras baja la escalera.

– ¡Ves que fácil es darle motivación! – Dice ella sonriente y volviendo a su trabajo de limpiar los muebles.

Arnold y Helga se sonríen entre si y luego continúan su trabajo.

Al atardecer, todo mundo en Sunset Arms esta listo para darles la bienvenida a Miles y Stella. Incluso han llegado el grupo de amigos de Helga y Arnold.

– ¿Y Miki?– Pregunta Helga al no verla llegar, junto a Phoebe y Gerald.

– ¡Eh, pues… – Intenta decir la pelinegra, pero se queda callada, al ver parado a Lorenzo junto a la rubia.

– ¡Ni te estreses Phebs, Sid me dijo que tenían una cita! – Dice el muchacho tranquilamente.

– ¡Que temple tienes Lorenzo, yo no soportaría que mi ex-novia, saliera con mi mejor amigo! – Expresa Arnold.

– Ni siquiera soportas que haya besado alguna vez, a tu mejor amigo. – Comenta Helga burlona, provocando la risa de todos, mientras su prometido la mira feo.

Lorenzo ríe de lado. – Por mi esta bien, mientras sean felices, quien sabe tal vez por ahí ande, mi mitad perdida. – Expresa con nostalgia.

Todos le sonríen con esperanza.

– ¿A que hora llegaban tus papas Arnold? – Pregunta Lila, viendo el horizonte, por donde no se ve ni un alma. En tanto Brainy a su lado, esperaba la respuesta de su amigo.

– ¡Pues se supone que ya deberían estar aquí! – Responde asomandose a su vez.

– ¡Tal vez te quieren volver a abandonar! – Dice fastidioso Arnie, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Hilda. – Au!

– ¡No seas grosero! – Le dice enfadada.

– ¡Rayos ya ni aguantan una broma! Ugrh! – Dice cruzando los brazos tras su nuca.

Helga sonríe y se cuelga del brazo de su galán. – ¡Mira ahí viene un taxi! – Dice al efectivamente, ver venir uno.

El taxi se detiene frente a Sunset Arms, y Helga corre al interior para llamar a los abuelos y los inquilinos.

– ¡Mamá, Papá! – Grita Arnold al ver bajar a sus amados progenitores, que nada mas verlo lo llenan de besos y abrazos.

– ¡Arnold te extrañamos tanto! – Manifiesta Stella, dandole de besos a su hijo, entretanto del taxi bajan otras tres personas.

Miles ha corrido a abrazar a sus padres que lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

Stella al ver a Helga se apresura a abrazarla, soltando a su hijo. – ¡Helga, mira nada mas que hermosa te has puesto!

– ¡Hola Stella, que gusto verte! – Se saludan cariñosamente, y Stella la abraza con mucho cariño.

– Mamá, pareciera que querías ver mas a Helga que a mi.– Recrimina Arnold sintiendose desamparado.

– ¡Eso es porque tu madre siempre ha querido una hija! – Dice Miles divertido, recibiendo una palmada en el abdomen por parte de su esposa.

Arnold sonríe antes de voltear a saludar a los otros recién llegados. – ¡Hey Armando! – Expresa saludandolo afectuosamente, dandole un abrazo.

– ¿Que hay amigo? – Responde Armando.

– ¡Atsiri, Lolita, ustedes también están aquí! – Las saluda Helga, con gusto.

– ¡Hola Helga, que bueno es verte! – Responde la bonita esposa de Armando, en un perfecto ingles.

– ¡Vaya, que bien pronuncias Atsiri! – Le dice Helga a su amiga. – ¿Y tú Lolita, como estas?

– ¡Enojada, últimamente ni siquiera me mandaste una postal! – Reclama su morenita amiga, con quien había mantenido, una regular correspondencia hasta el año pasado.

– ¡Lo siento, es que han pasado muchas cosas! – Dice Helga juntando las manos a modo de disculpa.

Lolita sonríe, y abraza a su amiga. – ¡Te perdono solo si me presentas a un muchacho guapo! – Le confiesa con complicidad, razón por la cual la rubia ríe con ganas.

Acto seguido, la empuja sobre Lorenzo, que se sonroja. – ¡Ahí tienes, asunto saldado! – Dice sonriente Helga al ver como los dos se miran apenados.

– ¡Helga no trates así a nuestros invitados! – Le reclama Arnold con las maletas de sus padres en las manos. – Lolita apenas y llega y la agredes de esa forma.

– ¡Vamos ellos ya se conocían! – Dice Helga tranquila.

– ¡No regañes a Helga, es solo una broma! – Replica Lolita con afecto.

– Si Arnold, no seas tan estirado. – Comenta Armando divertido.

Todos ríen mientras Arnold rueda los ojos y mueve la cabeza negativamente, entrando a la casa con todos.

Risas, convivencia, un rato de contar historias y planes, así continua la tarde en Sunset Arms.

* * *

– Ahora que todos se han ido, podemos apagar la luz y mirar a las estrellas. – Murmura Helga en el oído de Arnold, abrazandolo desde atrás.

Arnold sonríe al sentir el cuerpo de su amada junto a el. – ¡Desearía que esta paz durara para siempre! – Confiesa el mirando el cielo, desde el pórtico de su casa, donde acaba de despedir a Lorenzo, Lila y Brainy que son los últimos en retirarse.

– ¡Nada es para siempre, pero podemos luchar por mantener, esa paz, en nuestros corazones! – Dice ella colocando su barbilla en el hombro de Arnold.

El voltea a verla y le planta un beso apasionado, en tanto la abraza con fuerza. – Mañana será otro día, ¿cierto?

Ella asiente y le acaricia la mejilla. – Mejor me voy, quede de llegar temprano y mira que hora es, ademas Hilda, ya debería estar descansando.

– ¡Las acompaño! – Dice Arnold de regreso a la sala, donde Hilda yace dormida en el regazo de Arnie, quien también duerme profundamente, sostenido por su mano. – Creo que llegamos tarde. – Dice volteando a ver a su novia quien sonríe.

– Voy a llamar a casa y les diré que nos quedamos aquí. – Dice Helga cubriendo a su prima y a Arnie, con una frazada. Arnold asiente y comienza a marcar el numero, y después de saludar a Olga le pasa el auricular a Helga. – Hola, si es que nos vamos, a quedar aquí… ¿Que? ¿como? ¿Estas segura Olga… – Dice Helga volteando a ver a Hilda. – Mira Olga, pasame a papá. – Le ordena a su hermana, mientras Arnold la mira intrigado. – ¿Que se supone que significa esto Bob? – Helga cada vez se pone mas molesta al hablar con su padre. – ¡Dile al tío que Hilda esta dormida, y que si quieren arreglar esto, será mañana! ¡Si papá, no te preocupes yo llego, gracias, hasta mañana! – Termina colgando el teléfono un poco exaltada.

– ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta Arnold preocupado.

Helga suspira mirando a la pareja que duerme en el sillón y luego jala a Arnold hacia la cocina. – ¿No te dije que nada dura para siempre? – Le dice irónica.

– ¿Que pasa?

Helga traga saliva y suspira. – En mi casa están el tío Vitto y el desgraciado ése, que boto a mi prima y la dejo embarazada, según viene a pedir su mano. – Explica enojada, mientras se asoma a ver a la sala.

– ¿Para que?

– Eso mismo pregunte yo, pero papá me dijo que fuera para allá con ella, que idiotez.

– Tu le dijiste que no y ¿que paso al final?

– Bob me dijo que estaba de acuerdo conmigo, pero que mañana estuviera temprano allá.

– Bueno y ahora que haremos, ¿les decimos? – Mirando hacia sus primos.

– Dejemoslos dormir en paz mañana veremos.– Dice ella un poco triste.

* * *

Hilda mira el piso, Arnie observa el cielo a través de la ventana, Helga y Arnold los miran preocupados.

– ¡Yo no te voy a obligar a nada Hilda, si tú aún lo amas, yo me retiro! – Habla Arnie, un poco triste.

Hilda lo mira y luego se dirige a Helga. – ¿Podemos irnos? – Sin mirar a su novio.

Helga se sorprende un poco, pero asiente y se despide de los dos rubios. Arnie cierra los puños y corre a encerrarse en su habitación, mientras Arnold se queda muy angustiado.

Durante todo el trayecto, Hilda camina con la mirada baja, Helga no habla, su prima sabe lo que hace. Al llegar a la casa Pataki, Hilda decide quedarse a solas con Roger su antiguo novio, así que toda la familia los deja solos.

– ¡Hilda yo quería disculparme contigo! – Habla el primero.

– ¿Disculparte, por que? ¡Realmente no hiciste nada! – Dice ella mirando a las hormigas.(Sentido figurado)

– ¡¿Hilda, será posible que aún me ames?! – Dice el arrodillandose y tomando sus manos.

Ella sube la mirada y lo observa por un momento, por un instante ella cree que si, al ver su cara blanca y sus cabellos rojizos, pero luego, algo la hace sonreír y sentirse segura de decir. – ¡No… ya no te amo! – Aclara recordando el dolor que le causo, ya sin que le duela, ahora en realidad.

– ¿Que? – Dice el sorprendido.

– ¡Estoy enamorada de otra persona Roger, ya no te amo! – Dice soltando sus manos y levantandose del sillón para ir a sentarse frente al piano.

– ¿Pero Hilda vas a tener un hijo mío!

– Si pero no. – Dice bromista, entretanto toca unas notas.

– ¿De que rayos hablas? – Dice el joven pelirrojo.

– ¡Cuando supiste que estaba embarazada, me dijiste que este bebe no era tuyo, y huiste a otro país, tu familia te oculto de mi, como si fuera a quitarte la vida o algo así! – Vuelve a cambiar de lugar.

– ¡Estaba asustado! – Trata de disculparse.

– ¡Yo también y en ese momento te necesitaba, hace ¿cuanto? ¡Ah! Si, siete meses. No supe de ti, hasta ahora y vienes y me pides perdón ¿por que? Ni siquiera lo sabes, verdad.

– Eres mi mujer Hilda, te amo y quiero tener ese bebe, junto contigo. – Tomandola de los hombros.

– ¡No, Roger, No, solo quieres aliviar tus estúpidos escrúpulos, tú no tomas decisiones solo, dime ¿quien te mando? ¿Mami o Papi? – Espeta irónica.

– No te permito…

– ¡Roger mejor largate! – Dice Helga entrando a la sala, viendo agitada a Hilda.

– Mi prima tiene razón, será mejor que te vayas Roger, amo a otra persona, él me ha dado todo el apoyo que tu jamas me diste, y eso que no es una persona amable, pero sabes, lo prefiero a él que a ti, como padre de mi hijo, así que mejor, ya sabes donde esta la salida. – Dice Hilda abriendo la puerta.

Al ver hacia afuera, ella mira a Arnie que viene todo sudado y sin aliento, al parecer vino corriendo.

– ¡No voy a dejar que… me dejes… yo te amo…ugrh! – Dice aún sin respirar bien. – No me importa, si no me quieres, yo a ti si…

Helga sonríe e Hilda solo atina a comenzar a llorar. – ¡Arnie! – Dice la ultima arrojandose a los brazos del rubio, ante la mirada atónita de su ex-novio. – ¡También yo te quiero!

Arnie mira con incredulidad a Hilda y luego sonríe abrazandola. – ¿En serio?

Hilda sube la cara haciendo un puchero. – ¿Y tú que crees que te abrazo, por que soy idiota o que?

– ¿Hilda que significa esto? – Sale el tío Vitto, tras ellos.

– ¡Su hija no me perdona y al parecer ya tiene un amante! – Declara indignado Roger.

El gran hombre mira a su hija, en los brazos del fuerte muchacho rubio y voltea a ver al alfeñique que es Roger y sonríe. – ¡Me parece que ella ya esta mejorando sus gustos, muchacho, y creo que ha escogido un padre para su hijo, temo decirte que no eres tú! – Opina el sr. Pataki, al ver a su hija feliz.

Roger se marcha colérico, mirando de reojo a Arnie que abraza a Hilda protectoramente.

– ¡Bueno jovencitos parece que tengo muchas cosas que saber, ¿no es así hija?! – Medita el tío Vitto, mientras su hija asiente y ella y Arnie entran a la casa.

Helga se da cuenta entonces que Arnold estaba afuera también, venia tras Arnie a juzgar por lo agitado que esta. – ¿Vienes adentro o te quedas ahí parado? – Dice burlona. El le sonríe, toma su mano y entra junto a ella y cierran la puerta tras ellos.

* * *

Agosto otra vez, Hilda esta a punto de tener a su bebe, y todos están en el hospital, para conocerlo.

– ¡Jamas pensé que vería a Arnie tan nervioso! – Exclama Lila, mirando al muchacho, que parece temblar con un café en la mano, mientras su suegro le da palmadas en la espalda.

– Parece que el amor le dio duro. – Dice bromeando Gerald.

– ¡Es un buen hombre por quererla tanto, a pesar de la situación! – Opina Brainy.

– Es curioso, ¿No? ahora el nos cae bien, y todo por que al estar con Hilda a cambiado su carácter y a demostrado ser, un buen ser humano. – Dice Lorenzo, abrazado a su nueva novia Lolita, entretanto Miki que va de la mano de Sid, lo mira con afecto.

– Creo que eso es parte de crecer, así es como todos cambiamos amigos. – Dice Arnold mirando hacia su novia que lo mira sonriente. – Todos maduramos en algún momento y a cada quien le toca en su tiempo apropiado.

– Ah! – Exclama Phoebe. – ¡Como hemos cambiado!

Todos ríen con la frase y el suspiro de Phoebe.

– ¡Así es Phoebe, como hemos cambiado! – Repite Helga mirando a sus amigos con cariño, al mismo tiempo que ella puede sentir el abrazo de su prometido.

El medico sale de la sala de partos y se dirige hacia los presentes para darles la noticia, una nueva vida a nacido, y con ella nuevos cambios para el futuro, porque la vida es un constante cambio.

* * *

– ¡Ahhh! Por fin. – Exclama Helga estirandose en su silla.

– ¿Has terminado tu novela amor? – Dice Arnold, levantando la vista del periódico, que tiene en las manos.

– ¡Solo una parte, la novela de mi vida es muy larga y se sigue escribiendo continuamente querido! – Dice ella levantandose de la silla y yendo a abrazar a su esposo. – Muac! – Le da un beso.

– ¿Incluiste el final de Andrew? – Le sonríe y vuelve a su lectura.

– No… ¿Porque?

– El fue un gran apoyo en tu historia, era la manzana de la discordia. – Dice burlón.

– Su final es de cuento de hadas, no de novela.

– ¡Si claro, celosa!

Helga frunce los labios, y le quita a su marido el papel de las manos, para sentarse en sus piernas. – Si hubiera estado celosa, te habría dejado y me hubiera ido con el. – Se abraza a su cuello.

Arnold sonríe y la besa en los labios apasionado.

Ding, Dong!!!

– Ush! Ya están aquí. – Dice Helga arreglandose la falda y dirigiendose a abrir la puerta. – ¡Hola! Pasen.

A la sala entran un grupo de personas que han sido sus amigos por mucho tiempo.

_**La luz apareció**_

_**mil horas paso esa voz**_

_**canal multicolor**_

_**buen dia, el que empezó**_

– ¡Hey Arnold, saluda! – Exclama Armando, abriendo los brazos para saludar a su amigo.

– ¿Armando, que tal New York? – Responde Arnold abrazandolo.

– ¡Una ciudad loca como siempre! – Expresa este mientras Arnold saluda a Atsiri.

– Lola, ¿como estas? – Saluda Helga efusivamente a la esposa de Lorenzo, quien a su vez, la saluda con un beso.– ¡Hola guapo! – Saluda a su amigo.

– ¡Hola preciosa! – Dice el abrazando a la rubia.

_**beautiful sunshine**_

_**beautiful sunshine you make me smile**_

– ¡¡¡Phoebe!!! – Grita Helga al ver entrar a la pequeña chica, que se abraza a ella tan solo verla, a pesar de jalar a su hijo mayor de la mano con esta acción.

– ¡¡¡Gerald!!! – Exclama Arnold por su parte al ver a su mejor amigo que trae una bebe en brazos.

– ¡Que hay hermano!

Tras ellos llegan Lila y Brainy, tan enamorados como desde el principio de su relación, con sus dos pequeños a cada lado.

_**La luz apareció**_

_**mil horas mirando al reloj**_

_**canal multicolor**_

_**en pausa, asi estaba yo**_

– ¡Miki se disculpa por no poder venir, pero ella y Sid tenían un congreso de ingeniería en Detroit! – Explica Phoebe, cuando se reencuentra con Helga, que luce azorada con la gran cantidad de gente que ha llegado a su fiesta, incluidos la mayoría de sus ex-compañeros del colegio.

– ¡Si si, claro los brillantes genios automotrices, no pueden ausentarse de sus trabajos, ni por el aniversario de bodas de sus amigos! – Comenta Helga, sentandose a su lado, haciendo reír a Lila, Atsiri y Lolita que estaban con ellas. – ¡Ni a sus hijos conozco!

– ¿Por cierto, amiga y tus hijos? – Le dice Phoebe a Helga, al no ver a los pequeños jugando alrededor de ella, como siempre.

– ¡Sus tíos los llevaron de compras, fueron a comprar un obsequio para nosotros! – Le explica.

– ¡Quien diría, que Arnie seria tan buen tío, después de que detestaba a Arnold! – Dice Phoebe divertida.

– ¡Mira hablando del rey de roma! ¿Pensé que ya no me los devolverías? – Fastidia a su cuñado, al verlo entrar, con su hija mayor sobre sus hombros, y la hija de él, colgada de su brazo, mientras Hilda trae a los dos niños mas chicos, que de no ser por el color del cabello, cualquiera diría que son hermanos.

_**beautiful sunshine**_

_**beautiful sunshine you make me smile**_

_**beautiful moonlight**_

– ¡Malagradecida! – Comenta Arnie bajando a su sobrina a el piso. – ¡Tras de que los sacamos un rato a pasear!

– Tu sabes que es en broma Arnie. – Repara Helga, abrazando a su hija mayor, Andrea.

– ¡No sabes la lata que dan, en cuanto Phil y Bill se juntan ni quien los aguante. – Dice Hilda soltando a los niños que apenas ver a Junior, el hijo de Phoebe y Gerald, y a Brandon, el de Lila y Brainy, corren a jugar con ellos, se llevan bien, son compañeros de escuela, pues todos tienen entre 8 y 9 años.

– ¡Pues solo ellos se aguantan! – Opina Phoebe al ver el juego de los chicos, mientras Andrea y Melissa la pequeña de Lila, hacen caritas a Thamara, la bebe de dos años, que carga Gerald.

_**beautiful moonlight you make me dance**_

_**you make me dance**_

_**you make me dance**_

_**you make me dance**_

– ¡Hannah ven aquí! – Grita Hilda, al ver a su hija mayor tratar de escabullirse hacia la parte de arriba.

– ¿Que quieres? – Dice la jovencita de 14 años mirando a su madre con los brazos cruzados.

Helga le sonríe, le recuerda mucho a ella a su edad. – ¡Oye niña! – Dice imitando a su padre. – No olvides que debes bajar a la hora que partamos el pastel.

Hannah sonríe por recordar como habla su tío abuelo y asiente a su tía, antes de salir disparada a la recamara de sus tíos, a donde suele ir a leer.

– ¡Tu te quejas de que consiento a tus hijos, y tú consientes a la mía! – Reclama Arnie viniendo con un vaso de ponche para su mujer.

Helga solo sonríe, y busca a su marido con la mirada, esta del otro lado de la sala, hablando animadamente con Armando, Gerald, Brainy y Lorenzo.

_**La luz apareció**_

_**canal multicolor**_

– ¿Y tus padres?

– Ellos y Olga ya no deben tardar, mis suegros fueron por ellos al aeropuerto.

Después de un rato, sus padres, hermana, cuñado e hijos llegan, ellos viven en florida desde hace unos años, así que venir a esta fiesta es una curiosidad. Para Helga la vida se ve bastante agradable, al sentir a toda la gente que ama, alrededor.

_**beautiful moonlight you make me dance**_

_**you make me dance**_

_**you make me dance**_

_**you make me dance**_

El tiempo transcurre y la fiesta se termina, todos se marchan, y prometen verse mas seguido, Helga asiente, pero sabe, que de no ser en contadas ocasiones, todos se verán solo esporádicamente.

En la cocina ella y su suegra Stella, terminan pronto de arreglar el desbarajuste, mientras Miles y Arnold sacan la basura y Arnie junto a Hilda, ayudan a sus huéspedes.

_**La luz apareció**_

_**you make me smile**_

Helga mira la casa, parece que nada hubiera pasado.– ¡Ni siquiera una fiesta puede destruir este hogar! – Dice viendo una foto de los abuelos de Arnold.

– ¿Que dices? – Dice Arnold intrigado entrando a la sala con las manos húmedas.

– ¡Nada platicaba un rato con los abuelos! – Dice colocando la foto en su lugar.

Arnold sonríe, sus abuelos serian muy felices, viendo su vida tan agradable. – ¿Ya nos vamos?, hace rato que Arnie paso a Hannah a su cuarto. – Hablando de la adolescente, que se quedo dormida en su alcoba.

– Si.– Dice dandole la mano.

Ring Ring Ring – Suena el teléfono.

– Yo contesto. – Dice Helga.– ¡Diga, casa Shortman! – Sus ojos se abren con alegría al oír la contestación.

– ¡Hola Helga, feliz aniversario!

– ¡Andrew! Malvado ¿porque tú y Karla no vinieron? – Dice un poco molesta.

– ¡Lo siento muñeca, es que tuvimos un leve contratiempo… ya soy papá!

– ¡Ups, con razón ni ustedes ni los tíos vinieron! – Dice contenta.

– ¿Que pasa? – Indaga Arnold.

– Espera voy a poner el altavoz, para que le digas a Arnold, la buena nueva.

– ¿Que hay Andrew? – Dice Arnold.

– ¡Hey Shortman, ya soy papá!

– ¿De verdad? Que bien, ¿Y como esta Karla?

– El doctor dice que maravillosamente, tus tíos están con ella ahora.

– ¡Felicitalos de nuestra parte, quieres! – Dice contento.

– ¡Claro, bueno me voy, los veo en estos días, si!

– Cuida mucho a Karla y a tu bebe. – Dice Helga feliz.

– ¡Claro que si, ustedes también cuidense! – Dice colgando.

– Tienes razón Helga, el final de Andrew parece un cuento de hadas. – Dice Arnold acariciando la mejilla de su esposa.

Ella sonríe. – ¡Mira que después de viajar por toda Europa, por diez años, en una escapada sentimental, con Karla, que resulto ser la hija de tus tíos, Helia y Alphonse, regresar, casarse, vivir alegremente todo este tiempo y ahora ser padre, creo que es un buen final.

_**La luz apareció.**_

El sonríe. – ¿Y nosotros que piensas de nuestro final? – Dice abrazandola por la cintura y comenzando a subir las escaleras.

– ¡Creo que es un buen principio! – Comenta misteriosa.

– ¿Son sueños de luz? – Pregunta el intrigado por el titulo de su nueva novela.

– ¡Si sueños de luz! – Dice ella mirando a través el tragaluz de su recamara, las estrellas que brillan intensamente. – ¡Y tú eres mi sol! – Dandole abrazandolo y dandole un beso en la boca.

– ¡Te amo Helga!

– ¡Y yo a ti, cabeza de balón! – Responde bromista.

Un beso antes de apagar la luz, y después descansar el uno al lado del otro, eso es todo lo que necesitan y así su vida seguirá transcurriendo con la felicidad a su alrededor.

Fin.

¡Ah! Suspiro, que quieren, creo que el anhelo de cualquiera es llegar a la felicidad y a la tranquilidad al lado de los seres que aman, no pude imaginar otro final, espero que les guste, gracias por haberme leído y seguimos con mis demás historias, en mi profile, en homepage, esta el link a mi pagina en deviantart, si les gusta algún dibujo, haganmelo saber, me gusta ser criticada, aunque en realidad soy mas afecta al arte de estilo manga me esforze mucho con estos dibujos estilo cartoon, gracias y nos seguimos leyendo.

La canción es Beautiful sunshine de fonseca.

Anillus gracias por querer tanto a mi Andrew, Ghost Steve Gracias por tantas porras, Teddyetere, gracias por tu constancia, Chave 5001 Gracias por tu sinceridad, y a Miya Kawaii, lettifiesta, monica perry y a los que se me pasen, gracias por su interés, y adiós solo a esta historia.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.


End file.
